Diary of a Teenage Starfish
by Capricornkitty1975
Summary: Yugi has just moved to a new school, in the middle of his high school career. In the first day he makes an enemy of the meanest guy in school as well as becoming friends with the hottest guy in school. How will he survive his first time in public school? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, but I do own the plot, so no klepto, please! This is an AU.
1. Why Am I the Asshole?

Why Am I The Asshole?

I really don't know what I'm doing here. I don't understand these rules. I don't understand how I am the bad guy. I mean, all I did was point out the obvious! I didn't even throw a punch! Sighing, I pull out my phone to see if anyone texted me. Nope. No one. Awesome. Just great.

About then I jerked my head up as there was a squeak to the door. Looking, I saw … _him_. Gulping, I looked down. How the hell did _he_ get detention? As I opened my laptop to start doing homework, I noticed he sat down next to me. Cutting my eyes to the side, I saw crimson staring back into mine.

"Excuse me, aren't you the one that called Zorc an asshole?" Gorgeous Guy said. His voice was…well, like sex would be. Well, I mean, what sex would be like if it was as good as I think it will be when I eventually have it. I don't know, I just hope this guy can't see my drool!

"Uh..yea. That was me." I shrug. Gorgeous Guy just starts chuckling. Wow…his laugh is more gorgeous than he is…if that's possible. I feel my eyebrows knit in confusion. "Why is that so funny?" I ask.

"It's just…no one, I mean, no one, calls Zorc anything but…well, Zorc." Gorgeous Guy said. "So, you have probably just made some friends. In fact, you've made one. I'm Yami. Yami Sennen." He held out his hand. I took it, shaking it.

"Yugi Moutou. I'm a junior." I stated. Why I had to state my year in school is beyond me. Why my family had to move me in the middle of my high school experience is beyond me. In fact, most things are beyond me. I sighed as I thought about what had happened. I wanted to stay in Japan, but noooo. They had to move me. The had to leave me with Gramps. And they had to enroll me in public school. I've never been in a public school in my life, and it looks like my track record isn't starting out too great, since "Detention" doesn't seem to be a good thing.

"Well, Yugi Moutou, I'll introduce you to my friends. They are all a bit crazy, but you'll like them." He smiled as the teacher came in, effectively silencing any more conversation. I sat, looking at my chromebook. As I worked through my math, I couldn't help but keep sneaking looks over at Yami.

I had noticed him that morning, of course. How could I not? He was tall, thin, with well-defined muscles and had star shaped hair like mine. But, where mine is black with blonde streaks and purple highlights at the tips, his had crimson at the tips. His hair also looked smoother than mine. I walked on, not even saying hi, as I am shy by choice. But, since I was looking at Yami, I ran into this tall, dark haired muscle head. I told him I was sorry. I don't know what his problem was and why he couldn't just take the apology. He mentioned something about me being a blind starfish. I called him an asshole. The hall went silent. I realized then that I must have fucked up with a capital F. I saw a fist, but then I saw Mr. Edmonds step between me and Musclehead, something about detention, and then I was given a slip stating "Detention, Room 3-F, 3 pm."

Suddenly, Yami grabbed my phone off the desk. He turned it on. Oh well, he wouldn't be able to get into it. I had a passcode on it. I didn't have one of those face recognition things or anything, as I was always scared I'd get into an accident and disfigure my face and then never be able to get into my phone. That would have been catastrophic. After a few minutes of trying, he put the phone back on my desk in defeat. I just shook my head.

I didn't get to talk to Yami after detention because the teacher called me up front. Luckily, when I got home, Gramps didn't ask me anything…he was too busy dealing with a customer who was trying to figure out if it was better to buy Friday the 13th, Metal Gear Solid V, or Overwatch. I slipped in and went upstairs, dropping my bag in my room. Taking off my school clothes, I slipped on some jeans and a purple tee shirt and headed back down. Changing clothes after school and being over the age of 8? I know, I'm a nerd. But the fact of the matter is, Gramps has always made me, so I'm used to it. In fact, Gramps is the only thing I am used to.

Gramps moved with me, mom and dad. He had lived with us ever since I could remember. I have a sneaking suspicion he did so he could take care of me because he knew that mom and dad were just going to run off and leave me…like they did. Dad is a pilot and mom is a stewardess. I have a sneaking suspicion they became those so they wouldn't have to deal with me. But whatevs, I have Gramps and Gramps is the only one who has been constant in my life. I'd do anything for that man. Which is why I'm glad he moved with us, so he didn't work himself too hard, cause I knew I'd help him.

Walking into the kitchen, I poured some juice. Taking a swig, I heard the doorbell jingle. Sounds like it was getting a bit busier out there. Guess I'd better go out and help. Putting the glass in the sink, I walked out. There was some blonde kids out there with jeans and a tee shirt on. He looked over at me. "Hiya, can ya help me?" He smiled.

"Sure, what can I help you with?" I grinned. I can be pretty charming when I want to be…and I usually want to be at Gramps's store. I mean, that is how we make our living after all. Small businesses rule!

"Well, I'm lookin' for a new game, got any recommendations? I like board games mostly…da more obscure da better." He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, there's a really cool game I like called "Tsuro"…it's a tile based board game. Basically, you have to avoid sea monsters and not crash into other player's boats. It sounds weird, but it's really fun!" I held up a finger. "Wait, I have one. I'll bring it down so you can see it." I turned and headed through the back and up the stairs. Finding it, I ran back down. The guy was still there.

"C'mere." I said, setting the box down on a table. I set the board up as he came over, skeptically looking. I showed him how to play and he humored me by playing a game. I beat him, barely. But, it didn't matter, cause during the course of the game I found out his name was Joey Wheeler and he went to my school. He was a senior.

At the end of the game, he smiled. "Awright, ya sold me on it. I'll buy one." I grinned and got up, getting one of the boxes. Handing it to him, he grinned. "Here." He handed me a piece of paper. "It's my cell. See ya 'round, Yug'." He went up to the cash register as Gramps checked him out. I put the number in my phone, saving it under "Joey" and sent him a text saying 'It's Yugi'. I heard a dog bark as he grabbed his bag. He looked down, smiled and opened his phone. Chuckling, he caught my eye and nodded before he waved as he left. Putting up my game, I waved back.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. Yawning, I said good night to Gramps and went upstairs, kicking off my clothes in a trail to my bed. I'd pick them up tomorrow morning when I got up to take a shower. As I rolled over to go to bed, my phone dinged. Yawning, I reached over and picked it up, reading the text. "Wanna go to a party tomorrow night?" I looked at the clock. It said 12:32 a.m. _Why is Joey texting me after midnight?_ I yawned again as I responded with a "Sure." As I sat my phone down, I rolled over to go back to sleep. Suddenly, my eyes opened wide when my brain registered what just happened. _No, I am tired…that has to be it._ Grabbing my phone, I opened the message again. Wide awake now, I sat up. I was definitely not asleep. And Joey definitely did not send me that message, as his contact information was not "Yami."


	2. I Carried a Watermelon

I yawned again, almost choking on my Fruity Pebbles. I couldn't go to sleep after the text message. I mean… _seriously_ …The Hottest Guy in school asked me… _me_ to go to a party?! Wait...could he be being a jackass? Was he setting me up for failure? I mean, I didn't know him...and there was no one at that school I could trust. Sighing in frustration, I threw the bowl a little too hard into the sink, cracking it.

"Yugi, m'boy...you okay?" I heard Gramps ask as he came in to get some coffee.

"Um...yep. Bowl slipped out of my hands." I lied, throwing the bowl in the trash. Gramps nodded as he got a filter and the coffee out to make his half a pot he always made. He never made more than that...he didn't want to waste he said. I didn't say anything. I didn't drink coffee, so who was I to criticize? Grabbing some ham, bread, cheese and Miracle Whip, I quickly made a sandwich, grabbing a couple handful of chips and throwing them in a Ziploc bag. Tossing a can of Coke in a bag, throwing the chips and sandwich in as well, I zipped it closed and tossed it into my backpack. "See ya Gramps." I said as I headed out, kissing his cheek. His gray hair was spiky like mine, but he wore a hat most of the time, so his bangs were flat against his head, stuck out from the hat.

I plugged my earphones in and headed off to school. Flipping through my playlist, I settled on "Atlas, Rise!" by Metallica. Humming along under my breath, my spirits started to pick up. That's the thing music can do for you...it can help your mood. Man, I'd love to see Metallica in concert. I got made fun of at my private school for liking "Golden Oldies" as they called them. Whatever. Metallica is one of The Greats. I like all kinds of music from FFDP, NIN, Garbage, Hole, all the way down to George Strait, Daryle Singletary, and Alabama. I'm not really a music snob. If I like the song, I like the song...I don't care the genre.

Once I got a little closer to the school, I saw Joey heading from a different direction. I smiled, waving at him. He grinned, waving back and jogging up to me. Taking my earbuds out and turning off my music, I smiled. He grinned as well. "I love startin' da school year on a Thursday...cause it's already Friday!" Walking beside me to the school, he cut his eyes at me. "Hey, Moneybags is throwin' a party tonight, ya wanna come?"

"Moneybags?" I questioned, confused.

"Oh, sorry, forgot ya don' know my nicknames yet. Yea, Moneybags is Seto Kaiba, president of Kaiba Corp and high school senior. I tink he losta bet, that's why he's havin' a party." Joey said, like that explained everything.

"Well, I promised Yami that I'd go to a party. Is that the same one?" I asked.

Joey nodded. "Yea, I'm sure it is. Yami and Seto are cousins. Yami always goes to Seto's parties...I tink Seto forces him ta go to da fancy ones."

I nodded solemnly. "So, uh...is Yami like rich or something?" I couldn't help it...I had to ask. I mean, I didn't care, but with Joey talking about Seto, I wondered if birds of a feather flocked together or if Yami was Seto's Harry Potter under the cupboard cousin.

Joey nodded. "Yea. He moved in with Seto when his parents and Seto's dad died at sea. Seto's dad owned Kaiba Corp...when he died, the company went ta Seto. Seto's younger brother Mokuba is a freshman, I'll intraduce ya...he's cool, even if his brother's a dick. Yami's parents were some kinda doctors or something and had a trust set up for Yami." Joey raised an eyebrow, looking at me. "You crushin' on Yami or sumptin'?" He chuckled as he looked at me.

"No! Of course not." Damnit! I feel the heat in my cheeks. Fuuuuck.

"Well, if ya were..." Joey rolled his eyes, "you'd need to get in line. All the girls and most of the guys wanna fuck him. He's cute, I guess, and he is genuinely nice, but I dunno...not my type."

I wanted to ask Joey if his type was a certain Seto Kaiba with as much as he bitched about Seto, but thought better of it. I didn't know him _that_ well. I also didn't know if he was gay, bi, straight, whatever, and not everybody was open about it. Hell, I didn't even know what I was. I hadn't really thought about it. I mean, girls were pretty, and soft, and smelled nice, but they didn't really attract me. But guys were sweaty and always wanting to smack each other. They didn't really attract me either. I sighed. Maybe I'm asexual and just don't find anyone...

Oh shit, there _he_ is. He's wearing black pants and a black silk shirt with two buttons undone and he looks like a walking fuck toy. DAMNIT! I feel my face going red, so I look the other way and escape to my locker. Who the hell wears a silk shirt to high school. Popping open my locker, I exchange books and grab what I need. Slamming the door I yelp in surprise as _his_ face comes into view.

"Hey." He said. Fuuuucccck. How can his damn voice send shivers down my spine?

"H..hi." I said. I hate me. I just genuinely hate me.

"Thanks for agreeing to go to the party tonight." Yami was smiling at me as he kept talking. How the hell does he have red eyes...maroon, crimson, whatever, and not be an albino? Aw, shit...he said something to me...what did he say?

I cleared my throat. "Uh, yea...it'll be fun." I said, hoping my response was responsive. Yami grinned.

"Great. I'll see ya in class." Yami walked off. Damn, he has a nice ass. Ok, guess I'm not asexual after all...I also noticed that a bunch of other girls were watching him too. Well, he's not mine, so nothing I can do. Grabbing my books, I headed to class.

At lunch, Joey waved me over to his table. Sitting there was Joey, Yami, the white haired kid Ryou, another white haired kid who looks way scarier than Ryou, and a girl with long brown hair. Ushering me over, Joey introduced me, in case I didn't know people, I guess.

"Yug', dis is my sister Serenity, ya know Yami, dat is Ryou and dat's Ryou's boyfriend Bakura." Ryou smiled politely. Bakura just grunted, an arm protectively around Ryou's shoulders.

"Shrimp, he's mine. Don't touch him, don't fuckin' think of touching him, don't hurt him, don't cross him, and we will get along. Got it?" Bakura...well, snarled, really. I don't know of any other way to phrase it. I saw Yami roll his eyes as Joey waved Bakura off.

"Bakura's a dick, ignore him, we all do." Joey said.

Bakura grunted again as Ryou sighed. Smiling at me, Ryou asked if I was going to the party. Wow. Ryou is British. I can't deny it, I _love_ Ryou's accent.

"Y...yea, I am." Do. Not. Look. At. Yami.

"Very good! 'Kura and I will be there too. I think quite a few will be there...if nothing else but to see the inside of Kaiba mansion." Ryou said in his gentle voice.

"It's just a house." A younger teen said, his brown shoulder length hair hanging wildly as he sat down. "I'm Mokuba, by the way." He smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. This must be Seto's brother. He seemed nice.

Talk turned to typical school stuff, and I ate my sandwich and chips as I drank my soda. Is it bad I noticed that Yami had bought some Taco Bell from the school restaurant? Suddenly, I saw a cinnamon twist pushed at me. Looking up, Yami winked. "I saw you eyeing them."

I blushed hard. Yea, _that_ is what I was looking at. "Thanks." I mumbled. Seriously, how can he be that damn cute? Aw hell, he was talking to me again and I wasn't listening...AGAIN. I have got to work on being better about that. Here goes nothing, again.

"Yep." KISS it...Keep It Simple, Stupid. I was definitely stupid.

"Great! I'll pick you up at eight on my bike." Yami winked.

I frowned. "Y...your bike? Um...I know I'm small, but even I am too big to fit in a bicycle basket."

Yami tilted his head to the side, a confused look on his face. He then busted up laughing. "You're too funny, Yugi. Like anyone rides bikes anymore. Don't worry, I'll have a helmet for you." He kept chuckling as the bell rang and everyone started getting up, throwing away their stuff and walking off.

When Yami was out of sight, I just put my burning forehead on the table. What was that line from that movie I loved, Dirty Dancing? 'I carried a watermelon.' Yea...I DEFINITELY just carried a watermelon.


	3. Hormones

_Hormones_

Looking in the mirror for the umpteenth time, I sighed. My hair would not sit right. Frowning, I looked at the clock. 7:50. Damnit, Yami would be here in ten minutes! Looking in the mirror for the umpteenth and one time, I sighed. I was wearing my comfiest jeans, but they still looked nice, I had on my tennis shoes, and a purple long sleeve shirt with a white tank top beneath it. I had tried to look nice without looking like I was trying to look nice. I put my black leather collar around my neck. _Geez, maybe I am a girl in a guy's body. Wait, if that's the case, am I gay?_ I shook my head at myself. _Man, I am a weirdo._

Suddenly, I heard Gramps yelling. "Yugi, your friend is here!" Gulping, I took one final look, grabbed my cell phone and wallet, and headed down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs I stopped, gulping. There was Yami. He was wearing a pair of black jeans that looked like they were painted on, black biker looking boots, and a crimson silk shirt with two buttons open. _My Ra, what is up with this man and silk shirts?_ I then realized that I may be having a heart attack. My heart was like all weird fluttering in my throat, my stomach was nervous, and I was hot. So, definitely a heart attack, or I was in like major lust over this guy I barely knew and everyone fawned all over. I honestly didn't know which would be worse. Because, honestly, please...like he was ever gonna look at me like...well, like _that_.

Oh shit, now he was looking at me. And I am standing here gawking like an idiot. He smiled at me. "Ready to go?" Ok, you gotta be kidding me..it truly has to be illegal to have a voice that just makes people turn to goo. I just shook my head like an idiot. I seriously expected Gramps to hand us a platter of watermelon...

"You kids have a good time. Yami, you make sure to have him home by midnight, do you hear me young man? And no funny business...I better not see any hickies on my grandson." Gramps was scolding Yami. Fuck me, just let the ground swallow me up right now.

"Yea...I'll be home by midnight. G'nite Gramps." I grabbed Yami's hand in desperation to get him away before Gramps embarrassed me more. Sighing in the cooler outside air, I frowned. Gotta give it to Gramps, he was progressive thinking. "I, uh...I'm sorry about my Gramps. He has no filter." I mumbled, looking down.

I heard Yami chuckling. "It's okay. I think he's nice." Yami said. "Here." He handed me a helmet. I took it, sighing. Slipping it on, I was quite happy, since it blocked out my retina burning red face. Yami got on his bike, looking over at me, his visor still up. I crawled on the back. He flipped his visor down as I gripped around him, holding him tightly. As he took off, I yelped. I had never been on a motorcycle before, and it was really quite an odd sensation. I liked it...but, it was nothing like feeling Yami. He was quite muscular after all. I got lost in my own thoughts as the motorcycle raced down the streets.

 _Holy. Shit._ I noticed the motorcycle was slowing down and I looked up. There was a huge metal iron gate that was opening as Yami drove through it. This...mansion...yea, that was the only word for it...this mansion was ab-so-freaking-lutely huge! There were lights in various colors EVERYWHERE on wires strung above the lawn! There were also a lot of people walking around with cups, hot dogs, and I don't know what else. As Yami pulled the bike to a stop, I crawled off the motorcycle, handing the helmet back to Yami. "Here ya go. Thanks."

Yami smiled, stowing both. I really didn't know what to do. Yami looked at me. "You wanna go get a drink?" Whew, I nodded, smiling. I followed Yami. I swear, I think the entire high school was there. Music was blaring from speakers set up around the perimeter. Going over to a ... well, a bar, Yami picked up a beer, handing it to me. I looked at the beer, refusing to take it. Yami looked confused.

"Sorry. I...I don't drink." Those green eyes haunted me. I guess my face must have shown something. Yami pulled the beer away. Looking down, he grabbed a can of Coke, offering it to me. Smiling, I took it. "Thanks."

"Sure." Yami said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." His voice softened.

I smiled, looking guilty I'm sure. "No, you didn't offend me. I...I just don't drink. My dad is an alcoholic, and I don't want to become like him." Memories flashed through my head, unwanted. I stared intently at my soda, opening it and taking a drink.

Well...now I'm in an awkward silence. Awesome. I'm sure I fucked up...that's what I do. Looking up, Yami was taking a drink of beer. He stopped as he noticed I was watching him. "Um, does this bother you?" He asked, motioning to the beer.

"No." I smiled. I didn't care about anyone else drinking. I just couldn't. I mean, I didn't want to end up like him. He was scary stupid when he was drunk. Heredity was a big part of alcoholism. I knew. I had read up and studied on it. I was scared of it. I know it didn't make sense. I mean, dad is an alcoholic, and I have an uncle who is one too, but Gramps wasn't. I mean, Gramps drank, usually at least 3 times a week and he wasn't an alcoholic. I don't know why dad affected me the most but he did.

"Here, I'll show you around." Yami said, nodding. I nodded, following him. He walked around, introducing me to so many people, I couldn't keep them straight. I did notice that everyone was going gaga over Yami. I was annoyed that jealousy flared through me. I had no right to be jealous. Yami and I are nothing to each other. I've only known him 2 days now. Nobody can fall in love that quick, unless they are your soulmate. I don't think I'm lucky enough to run into my soulmate at 17.

We ran into Joey, who was flushed a bit. He'd been drinking. He was sitting by himself, just looking sad. I walked over, sitting down. "You okay?" I asked.

Joey looked up, giving me a half smile. "Yea, Yug', I'm fine. Hey Yam'." Joey said. I saw Yami smile and hold up a beer, saluting him.

"I don't know you that well, but you don't seem it." I offered.

Joey's gaze seemed to fix on something , then he turned back to me. "Nah, I'm jus' stupid."

Yami knelt down in front of Joey. "No, you're not. He is. Don't give up. You will be the best thing to happen to him, he just doesn't know it yet." Yami's voice was kind. _What was I missing?_

Joey smiled at Yami. "Maybe." He shrugged. "I'm gonna go get sumptin' ta eat. Ya comin'?"

Yami looked to me and I smiled. We three headed off to this table with MOUNDS of food on it. Sandwiches, hot dogs, hamburgers, fruit, candy, chips...the food just went on and on and on. Joey loaded up a HUGE plate. I grabbed some food, noticing Yami did as well. We went around to a table by the pool. There were a bunch of people playing volleyball in the pool. Mokuba cannonballed in the water, splashing a bunch of the girls and guys.

Speaking of, I noticed Joey's sister hanging out with a guy with brown hair in a bouffant. I think I was told his name was Tristan...maybe. I can't really remember. They were laughing and joking in the water. They seemed to be getting along well...uh oh...he kissed her. Hope Joey doesn't find out, or doesn't care... I looked over, but Joey was saying something to Yami, so he didn't notice.

About then the fluffy duo appeared. Ryou looked flushed, and Bakura was smirking. I don't really think I want to know what they were doing. In fact, I'm positive I don't when Bakura made some comment about needing to eat up to replenish himself. Ryou turned more red, and I just pushed some chips around my plate, studying them intently. It wasn't that I was embarrassed, it was that I couldn't help but think of Yami naked...and I felt my pants tightening. I hate hormones.

Speaking of hormones, said walking porn star who caused havoc with hormones leaned over in my ear, "Wanna take a walk before Bakura makes us throw up what we just ate?" Damn my jeans. Fuck you, hormones, fuck you.

"S...sure." Yami got up and I walked off with him. After we got a ways away, he led me to a gazebo. The music was quieter, so it was easier to hear. Sitting down by him, I said nothing. I wasn't really sure what to say. I just knew that I REALLY like being around him. I never had this problem before. I don't know that I liked having this problem. I liked safe, normal, boring. Yami was flipping my world upside down.

I noticed Yami was looking off to the group we left, not saying anything. Shit, I guess I'm too boring. Damnit, I don't know what the hell I am thinking and feeling. I mean, it's better to not be around Yami, so why do I want to be around Yami? Fuck you, hormones, fuck you.

Yami looked down at his hands. Wash he blushing? He cleared his throat. "Um...so, I haven't really had this problem before. Um..." He looked up. "So, I, uh, I don't really do well with indecision. So, uh..." I don't think I've ever heard him say Uh and Um so much. "I don't know if you're gay, straight or bi. I'm bi. But, uh, I really like you, and I'd like to date you. But if you're straight or not interested, I understand."

I just looked at him. I know I'm not hearing him right. Why the hell would the hottest guy in school be asking _me_ out? "M...me?" Oh my Ra, my damn voice squeaked. "B...but why?" I really think I am in shock. What are the signs of shock? Is a side of my face drooping?

Yami smiled at me. "Yes, you. Why not you? You are your own person, you don't flock with the lemmings. You stand up for what's right, and you're really cute. I just feel this pull towards you." He shrugged.

I felt my smile stretch like the Joker's, it was so wide. I grinned and shook my head like an idiot. Yami smiled back. "Really?" I grinned in response and shook my head again. He grinned and pulled me into a hug. I smiled again as I hugged him back. I heard my favorite song ever, "It Might Be You" start to play at the party. I didn't know Seto would be into such a variety of songs. He pulled back and I just smiled up at him like an idiot. Wow, how more perfect could this moment be? _Oh shit...is he leaning down to kiss me?_


	4. Anxiety

Oh my Ra, oh my Ra, oh my Ra...he is bending down to kiss me! Oh crap, I've never kissed anyone before! What if I suck?!

Suddenly, everything melted away as his lips touched mine. Oh my gosh, eyes DO automatically close when you are being kissed! Wow...his lips feel soooooo good. Oh hell, what is he doing? Why is his tongue touching my lips. Am I supposed to touch his tongue with mine? Aw shit, he's pulling back. Damnit, I want more, but I don't want to seem like a slut. Oh hell, why is my face hot?

Yami was smiling at me. I guess I wasn't too bad at it. That or he was trying not to laugh at how naïve I was. Awww, man. I sucked and he was trying not to laugh. I guess something must have shown on my face. Yami raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"N...nothing." I stuttered. Damnit, why do I stutter?

Yami pulled back, frowning. "I'm sorry. I moved too fast, didn't I?" He sighed, getting up. Shit! That's not what happened. No, no, no, no, no...I jumped up.

"No! Yami...wait." I grabbed his arm. He stopped, turning towards me. I couldn't read his expression, but I have never been good at that. I just...I dunno, I didn't want him to think he screwed up. Sighing, I looked down. "You didn't move too fast. I've just never..." I couldn't finish. I felt like an idiot. I'm 17 years old and never been kissed. The toe of my sneaker was now much more interesting than anything else in the world.

"Never what?" Yami whispered, lifting up my face with a finger. His face was so close, and his eyes were just...wow.

"Huh?" I asked. I honestly had no clue what he was asking me about...all I could focus on was how amazing he looked and how wonderful his finger felt on my chin.

"You said I didn't move too fast, you just never...what?" Yami whispered.

And the world came crashing down around me as I was going to have to admit I was a douchebag virgin who had never even been kissed. I looked down, frowning. "I've never kissed anyone." I admitted, quietly.

"I was your first kiss?" Yami smiled, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. Okay...this was feeling like maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. I looked up again and nodded. He leaned down. Whispering, his voice was huskier. "I like that. But, there is nothing to be ashamed of. I have kissed my share of people, but I've never had sex. So, virginity isn't a bad thing. You should save it for The One. Yea, I know I'm corny, but I believe in soulmates and waiting."

I have to be dreaming. There is no way this guy is real. "So, can I take you out to a movie and dinner?" Yami asked.

I smiled, nodding. "I'd really like that."

Yami took my hand. "Let's get back to the party." I nodded and headed off with him, happier than I'd been in, well a long, long time. I just can't believe he is interested in me! The rest of the evening went by pretty quickly. Soon, my alarm on my phone was going off. Frowning, I looked down. Damnit...always when I am having fun.

Sighing, I started tugging on Yami's hand and leaned up so he could hear me over the music. "I gotta go home." I held out my phone so he could see the time.

Yami nodded. "Don't want Gramps getting mad at me." He winked. Heading out to his bike, I followed him. He had only drank two beers, and that was earlier on in the evening. I did keep track, because I was not going to allow a drunk to drive me home. He then ate and drank sodas after that, so I felt comfortable enough letting him drive me home. After getting me to Gramps's, he stopped the bike. Getting off of the bike, I gave him his helmet back.

He smiled as he got off his bike, taking off his helmet. He walked me to the door. "G'nite." I said, smiling like an idiot. He smiled back, bending over. I closed my eyes again as I leaned up. Oh Ra, his lips feel so amazing. I couldn't help myself, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. His tongue danced on my lips again. Tentatively, I opened my mouth. His tongue came in, running along my tongue and my teeth. I whimpered, it felt so amazing. He pulled back, and that was when I realized I was holding my breath. Letting it out shakily, I smiled.

"Good night." He rubbed my cheek with his thumb again, and then got on his bike and left. Smiling, I went into the house and locked the door. Going to Gramps's room, I knocked since I heard the tv on.

"Did you have fun?" Gramps asked.

"Yea, I did. G'nite Gramps. Love you." I called out.

"G'nite m'boy, love you too." Gramps said sleepily. I headed upstairs. Stripping off my clothes in a trail to the bed, I'd pick them up tomorrow. Crawling into bed, I just kept reliving that kiss. It was so amazing. Smiling, I just replayed the evening in my head until I fell asleep.

Saturday pretty much flew by. I had to help Gramps in the store, and since it was Saturday, it was busy. Yami didn't text me, and I tried not to let that bother me. I mean, he was worried about moving too fast. Maybe he didn't want to seem like he was moving too fast by texting me the day after our first kiss...es?

It worried me though. I mean...maybe he changed his mind. Maybe he wasn't interested in me anymore. Maybe he was drunk when he said and did those things. Worry and anxiety pretty much ate at me. Saturday night, right when I laid down, my phone went off. "Hey, sorry I didn't get 2 text sooner. Dealing with stuff. Lunch tomorrow, 12, I'll pick you up ?"

I didn't realize how anxious I was. I let out a breath, feeling the anxiety leave my body. Counting to 300, I finally responded with a "Sure, sounds good." Rolling over, a big, stupidass grin on my face, I went to sleep.

Humming the next morning, I woke up thinking about those kisses. With a bit more spring in my step, I took a shower. Stepping out of the shower, I looked at the time. 11am. I had an hour. I heard some kind of conversation going on downstairs. Throwing on some jeans and a yellow tee shirt, I pulled on my socks, checked my hair, put on some deodorant and headed downstairs. Seeing the suitcases in the hallway, I knew what was going on. Walking into the kitchen, mom and dad were sitting at the table with Gramps, drinking some coffee. "Mom! Dad!" I trotted over, hugging dad and then hugging mom, getting a hug from each in return. Grabbing some juice, I sat down to catch up. Looking at the clock, I noticed it was already 11:40.

Mom and Dad told me all about where they got to go. It sounded amazing, as always. Mom pulled out a snow globe from Paris and handed it to me. I smiled, turning it upside down and shaking it. I loved snow globes. Mom always got me one from someplace on each of their trips. I thought it was funny to see the snow on the Eiffel Tower. Wouldn't it be weird to live in a snow globe and look out, seeing giants playing with your world?

About then, Gramps cleared his throat. "So...Yugi had a date while you all were gone." My mom perked up as my dad raised an eyebrow. I had never had one before, so I guess this _was_ big news for them.

"So...what's her name, what's she like?" Mom asked, practically gushing. Dad just looked at me inquisitively as he drank more of his coffee. I looked over at Gramps who smiled. Biting my lip, I smiled at them.

"Well, um... _his_ name is Yami." I said, blushing as I looked down. Memories of Friday night flooded my mind and I know I was grinning all goofy again. "We're going to lunch today. He'll be by to pick me up in about ten minutes. He's in my school, and he's introduced me to some other people who are really nice. I've made friends with a couple of them." I couldn't talk about my first kiss yet. I wanted that to remain my secret a little while longer.

I suddenly noticed it was really quiet. Looking up, I looked around the table. My gaze locked on Dad. He was looking mad. "Um...Dad...are you okay?" I asked, my stomach getting all nervous.

My dad's face turned an ugly shade of scarlet. "No, I'm not, Yugi. I'm not having a faggot for a son. You aren't going out with a fudgepacker and that's final!"


	5. Just Friends

I felt like I had been slapped. My eyes were starting to burn with those tears that were threatening to come. I mean, my dad and I were never close, though I wished we were. I mean, I am his only son...hell, I'm his only child. But I never thought...

The knock on the door made me jump. I jumped up, as did my dad. I rushed for the door, but my dad got there faster. Opening the door, I saw Yami. Yami had been smiling, but when he looked at me, he frowned.

"Who the hell are you?" My father growled.

Yami cleared his throat, looking a bit taken aback. "Um...I'm Yami Sennen sir." He held out his hand, giving a shaky smile.

My father did not smile back. "You're that fucking faggot that my son wants to date. Get out of here and don't come back." My dad slammed the door in his face. I turned and ran up the stairs, avoiding Gramps who was reaching for me. I slammed and locked the door. I heard yelling from all three members of my family downstairs. It didn't sound like they were yelling at me, but at each other. I didn't care. Yami was never going to talk to me again because my dad is a dick.

I felt the tears fall down my face and I gave in, crying. Damnit, I really like Yami, so much. And now my dad had ruined it because Yami is never going to talk to me again. I was hurting. Yami talked about soulmates and The One. Was Yami my One that my dad just ruined? Why was I hurting so bad. I just grabbed myself, hugging myself, and cried. Yes, a pity party was in order for me.

 _Tap...tap...tap...tap..._ Sniffling, I looked around. That sounded like it was from my window. Sitting up, I looked over. Yami... _wait, that was Yami_? Oh my Ra...it is Yami! He was outside, tapping on the window. I jumped up and went over to the window, opening it. "Y...Yami?" I whispered. Yami offered me his hand and I crawled through the window, standing on our quasi flat roof. I don't know what kind of roof it's called, but it's that kind of roof you see in the movies, where people crawl out and sit on the roof, staring at the stars as they talk about...whatever. Anyways, Yami pulled me into a hug as I held onto him tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about my dad." I whimpered as Yami held me close.

"Shhhh...shhhh...hey, it's not your fault. Not your fault at all, Yugi." Yami pulled back so I was facing him. "But...I have to ask...I mean...I don't want to come between you and your family. So I don't want to, well...you know. So, I just came to tell you, we can be friends, but family is important." He shrugged, his face impassive.

I just felt my world crumble around me. Blood is thicker than water. That's something my mom always told me. But. But Yami. Tears fell again. I nodded my head. "I...yea, I guess so." Why did I feel like my heart was ripped out of my chest...especially only knowing him two days? "D...do you want to come in and sit in my room and just talk? Friends?" I didn't want him to go. I missed him already, since he told me he was going to go.

Yami smiled at me. His voice sounded weird. "Yea...that sounds good. But I guess we gotta be quiet, huh? So we don't make your family mad...cause I don't think they'd understand." Yami followed me back into my room. I went over and locked the door to keep anyone from coming in. Gramps wouldn't care, but dad would. Mom...I don't know. She didn't say anything I could remember when this happened, so I don't know whose side she is on.

"Do you want to listen to music with earbuds? Play a game?" I asked. I didn't care what we did, I just wanted him with me. He was breaking up with me when we weren't even really together.

Yami smiled, shrugging. "Probably music would be quietest." I nodded. Grabbing my phone, I plugged in the earbuds, crawling up on the bed and laying down on the covers. Yami crawled up by me and laid down as well. I put an earbud in my left ear and he put one in his right. I offered him my phone, my playlist out.

Scrolling through it, I thought he had gorgeous hands. Tears threatened to well up in my eyes again, so I just closed them. Suddenly, music floated through my ears. I smiled softly. "Dear God" by Avenged Sevenfold. Great song. I kept my eyes closed as I listened to the music. Yami wasn't moving on the bed either. After that song ended, I felt my phone put back in my hand. Opening my eyes, I played another song. Metallica's "Master of Puppets."

The arguing finally quit downstairs. I heard the tv turn on and someone come upstairs and go into mom and dad's room. I looked over and Yami was looking at me. Blushing, he looked away. We lay there for I don't know how long, listening to music. After about an hour, when it was Yami's turn to pick a song, I felt tears flow down my face again as "It Might Be You" started to play. I felt Yami's thumb on my cheek, wiping at my tears. I opened my eyes.

"Yugi...I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Yami whispered, reaching for the phone. "I just heard this song at Seto's party and liked it and wanted to listen to it again."

I swallowed hard. "Have you ever really listened to the words?" I choked out. He shook his head no. I paused the music, searching for the lyrics. Upon finding a lyric video on YouTube for Stephen Bishop's "It Might Be You" I hit play on the video.

 _Time..._

 _I've been passing time watching trains go by_

 _All of my life_

 _Lying on the sand watching sea birds fly_

 _Wishing there would be_

 _Someone waiting home for me_

 _Something's telling me it might be you_

 _It's telling me it might be you_

 _All of my life_

I swallowed as a fresh round of tears threatened to spill. This is what our first kiss was to.

 _Looking back as lovers go walking past_

 _All of my life_

 _Wondering how they met and what makes it last_

 _If I found the place_

 _Would I recognize the face_

 _Something's telling me it might be you_

 _Yeah, it's telling me it might be you_

Why did he pick this song? Oh my Ra, my heart is ripping out of my chest with pain. I don't think this is my favorite song anymore.

 _So many quiet walks to take_

 _So many dreams to make_

 _And with so much love to make_

 _I think we're gonna need some time_

 _Maybe all we need is time..._

 _And it's telling me it might be you_

 _All of my life_

I closed my eyes. I can't take it anymore. This was our song...and now it isn't. I mean, I get what Yami is saying. He lost his parents, so I understand...but...tears fell more.

 _I've been saving love songs and lullabies_

 _And there're so much more_

 _No one's ever heard before_

 _Something's telling me it might be you_

 _Yeah, it's telling me it must be you_

 _And I'm feeling it'll just be you_

 _All of my life_

This was a mistake. Yami needs to leave. I don't know that I can just be friends with him. I felt him shift on the bed. Opening my eyes, I noticed he was leaning above me.

 _Maybe it's you (it's you)_

Yami leaned down, kissing me. My eyes slid closed.

 _Maybe it's you (it's you)_

He deepened the kiss, running his hands through my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him to me, kissing him back. This... _this_ is what I wanted. Dad would understand some day, and if he didn't, fuck him. Gramps understood, and Gramps was more important to me than my dad. I just had to convince Yami of this now. I opened my mouth, tasting Yami's lips with my tongue. I felt him stiffen, then settle on top of me, kissing back. I moaned quietly, opening my eyes.

 _I've been waiting for all of my life_

He was looking back at me. My earbud had fallen out as had his. His eyes were dark. "I...I can't be just friends with you." I whispered. Yami leaned down, kissing my neck. I arched my neck, closing my eyes.

"Yugi...I'm sorry." He was kissing along my jaw bone. "I can't with you either." He ran his hands down my sides. I felt my skin start getting goosebumps. " I ... I think I love you. But I don't want to come between you and your parents." He was saying this as he was kissing all over my neck.

"I love you, Yami." I opened my eyes to look at him. "It's crazy, I know...I've only known you two days..." He leaned down, kissing my neck some more. "Oh, Ra..." He wouldn't quit kissing my neck. Opening my eyes, I looked up at him. "We'll figure it out."

I rolled him over so I was on top. "My turn." I whispered. I straddled him, leaning down and kissing his neck. He gripped my hips as his eyes closed and his neck arched. Smirking, I kissed all over his neck, running my tongue over his ear lightly. He squeezed my hips harder.

"Y...Yugi...we gotta stop." Yami whispered. My breathing was getting heavier the more I kissed him. I know he's right, but he feels so good. I kept kissing his neck. "Yugi, please..." My pants were tight, I could feel my cock was so hard. I stopped and sat up, sliding back a little bit. Oh shit, in doing so, I slid over his cock, which was also straining in his pants. Gulping, I tried to move off and fell on my butt on the floor. He sat up, face red, breathing heavy like me. We just stared at each other.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. We both jumped. "Yugi? It's mom...can we talk?"

Gulping, we both got up quietly. "Mom, I don't wanna talk right now." I replied. Going to the window, Yami started to climb through. I grabbed his face, kissing him again as I heard mom jiggle the handle. "Please, Yugi." she pleaded.

"Not now." I responded, kissing Yami once more as I heard her walk away. Smiling, Yami walked out and scaled across a tree branch that dangled over our roof. He then shimmied down the tree. I watched until he drove off.

Yea, I think I have the record for shortest time as "Just Friends". And that's just fine by me.


	6. Getting Used to the Grind

I crawled out onto the roof, shimmied down the branch and tree, and started walking toward school. I didn't go down for dinner yesterday, and I kept the door locked. Mom texted me as did Gramps. I didn't respond to Mom. I texted Gramps and told him I was fine, but I was mad and didn't want to see Mom or Dad. I mean, Mom could have come to my defense instead of sitting there. Gramps seemed to understand. He said he'd explain. Whatever. If Dad wants to be a dick, he can be a dick in silence. I'm not talking to him until he apologizes.

I had texted Yami last night...in fact, between him and some texts from Joey, that's what I did most of the night, besides the homework I forgot to do. Yami kept trying to get me to make up with Dad. I finally told him I would, but Monday after school. He ended up being okay with that. He promised me he'd have a surprise for me since I was agreeing to talk to Dad.

Sighing, I walked up to the school, scooting between people. There were people talking, drinking Starbucks, ya know, typical morning stuff. I saw the albino brothers over under a tree. Walking up to them, I smiled. "Hey guys." Seriously, though, it makes no sense. Yami has maroon eyes and is not an albino...but Ryou and Bakura, who look like they should be albinos both have darker eyes. What the hell?

Ryou smiled, finishing his drink. I saw a tea bag tag sticking out of the cup, so I guess he was drinking tea. "Good morning, Yugi. Did you enjoy the party?" Bakura just grabbed Ryou, nuzzling his neck as Ryou giggled. I smiled and nodded. Bakura pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a drag. Ryou frowned. "You're going to get detention." Bakura shrugged.

"Yep...it was..." I never got to say what it was as a hand went over my eyes.

"Hey, Aibou." There was a kiss on my ear. I jumped as Bakura chuckled. I knew that voice. Turning around, I smiled as I saw Yami. He grinned.

"I brought you a cupcake...cupcake." I felt myself grinning so goofily. "Surprise." He whispered. I took the cupcake and started peeling the paper off as I thought it so incredibly sweet. I just now realized I was starving! I didn't eat yesterday...just had juice and some water. And, since I headed straight to school, I didn't have breakfast. After gobbling the cupcake down, I noticed that Yami was grinning at me.

"What?" I asked.

Smiling, he leaned over. "You've got some icing...right here." He kissed the corner of my mouth and I felt his tongue lick my lip. I blushed as I heard Bakura make a wolf whistle behind me. I pulled back, smiling. My stomach growled. Grinning, Yami opened his backpack and pulled out a McDonald's bag. Opening it, he pulled out a McGriddle and a sausage McMuffin. "Which one do you want?"

I took the sausage McMuffin. Eating it, Yami started eating the McGriddle, sitting down at a picnic table. Pulling out a RedBull and a Frappucino, he offered both to me. I smiled softly at his thoughtfulness. Taking the RedBull, I opened it, taking a swig. Yami slid up behind me, pulling me back against him as we ate. I have to admit, it was a nice feeling.

Joey walked up, grinning. "Looks like the party went well." He grinned sitting down. I smiled and nodded. We all chatted for a few minutes as Yami and I finished eating. After about ten minutes, the bell rang. Grabbing my stuff, I got up as everyone else did and went in for another day of higher education. Yay me.

Sitting down at lunch, I looked around. Pulling my Mexican pizza out from my Taco Bell bag, Ryou and Bakura sat down. I had forgotten to pack my lunch, but luckily I didn't forget my wallet. I got a "stipend" as I liked to call it for helping Gramps. I didn't really get allowance, and I didn't really get wages, he just gave me some money each week. I tried to save it, but I usually kept some money on me.

I looked around for Yami, but didn't see him. About then Joey and Seto walked in, arguing heatedly. I shook my head. I didn't know what was wrong with those two. Seriously...it's like they are an old married couple or something. It was then that I saw Yami walk in. I couldn't help but smile. Grinning, he came over. I smiled, offering him a taco from the bag. About then Joey sat down, as did Tristan and Serenity. Joey scowled at Tristan put an arm around Serenity's shoulder as she started eating.

"Aw, thanks Aibou." I offered Yami a can of Coke too, as well as an order of Cinnamon Twists. He grinned and started eating. Talk soon turned to the first home football game of the season this Friday night. I wasn't really into football, so I just listened. Seemed like Tristan was a football player and there was a party after the football game Friday night. People were talking about whether they were going to go or not since Tristan just basically invited the whole table.

Yami looked at me. "Wanna go?"

I shrugged and smiled. As long as I was with Yami, I didn't care. "Sure."

As lunch finished up, I felt my phone buzz. I looked down and it was a text from Dad. "Have to go on a trip. When we get back, you and I are going to have a talk. You had better not be seeing that boy. Your mom and I should be back Sunday."

I let out a sigh of relief. At least I didn't have to deal with him tonight. Guilt settled in and I sent mom a message. "Have fun on the trip. I love you. Sorry for being mad, but it hurt you didn't stand up for me." I put my phone up.

Yami looked at me but didn't say anything. I looked at him. "Mom and Dad are going on another trip and will be back Sunday. I apologized to Mom, but Dad said we'll talk when he gets back." Yami nodded.

"I'm glad you were able to make amends with your mom." Yami said as my phone buzzed again. Looking at my phone, I saw it was from mom.

"Yugi, I love you very much. I'm sorry it seemed that way, but that wasn't the case. I was shocked at what your dad said...I didn't know he would be like that. I don't care who you date as long as they treat you well. I'll talk to your dad. See you soon."

I showed Yami the text message on my phone. He smiled after reading it, nuzzling my neck. "See? Talking is a good thing." I smiled up at Yami. "Yea, it is." I agreed. About then the bell rang and we had to head on to the next class.

After school, I met Yami in the yard. A lot of people were hanging out there. He smiled at me. "Want a ride home?"

I grinned. "Yea, that'd be nice. I gotta go to the store and help Gramps."

Nodding, Yami took me to the bike. Handing me a helmet, I slipped it on. He put his on. I wrapped my arms around him as he sped off. Holding tightly to him, I leaned against him, happy. All too soon, he stopped. I looked up...yup, the Kame Game Shop. Sometimes I hated living close... "Want me to pick you up in the morning?" Yami asked, taking my helmet and stowing it away.

I smiled and nodded. "Sure, if you want." He took off his helmet, crooking a finger to have me come closer. Leaning over, he smiled, and kissed me. Holding a breath, I kissed back. As our kiss got more heated, I pulled back. "B...better go in before Gramps comes out." I grinned as Yami nodded. Heading into the Shop, I felt better than when I left this morning.

Tuesday was pretty much the same as Monday. Mom texted me to check in, but Dad didn't. Oh well. The only thing I found extremely interesting was that it seemed that Zorc the Asshole had a boyfriend. Some teal haired guy with two different colored eyes. He seemed nice enough, except he must have bad taste in guys.

Yami and I decided we would go to the party, and the football game, since I had never been to a high school football game before. Not as big of a thing at a private Japanese school as at American high schools, I guess.

Over dinner I got to talk to Gramps about everything. I hadn't had a chance to on Monday night because a friend of Gramps came over and had dinner with us. Arthur was into archeology...that was how he and Gramps met. I always like Arthur. His granddaughter Rebecca and I were friends, but she wasn't with him. She had some science project she was working on. It was nice that Gramps got to reminisce with his friend. I slipped off to my room right after dinner, allowing them to chat late into the night.

Anyways, Gramps was still mad at Dad. I told Gramps that Yami and I were dating, and he swore he wouldn't tell Mom or Dad. He didn't like me sneaking around, but he understood with how much of an asshole dad was being. He asked me to invite Yami over for dinner on Thursday, so he could get to know him better. I told him I'd ask Yami and get back to him. Of course, when I texted Yami, he responded with an "Of course." I swear, Yami is too good to be true.

Wednesday was boring, but it was getting me closer to the weekend, which I liked. Seto and Joey were still fighting, Serenity and Tristan were still dating, and Ryou and Bakura were still ... Ryou and Bakura. Mom called and I talked to her. She apologized and I told her she didn't need to. She told me about some of the crazy stuff that happened. It was good to talk to her. Japan was definitely different from the US, but I think I was starting to get used to the grind.

Thursday morning I woke up nervous as shit...Yami was having dinner with me and Gramps tonight. I mean, I know Gramps will be all sweet, and Yami is great and gracious, but I was still nervous. I mean...I love Yami. I want he and Gramps to get along so Gramps will be in my corner with mom and dad. The day flew by. At lunch, Yami could tell I was nervous. He kissed my temple. "It's going to be fine."

"What's going to be fine, fucknuggets?" Bakura asked, belching. Ryou frowned disapprovingly and Bakura just ignored him.

Yami rolled his eyes. "If you must know, I'm going to have dinner with Yugi and his grandfather tonight." Yami said.

Bakura waggled his eyebrows as Ryou covered Bakura's mouth before he could say anything. "I think that's sweet." Ryou said, elbowing Bakura. Bakura rolled his eyes, saying nothing. The bell saved me and I headed off to class.

And then...all of a sudden, it was time to go home. Yami dropped me off, leaning over and giving me a kiss. "I'll be back at seven. See you then, Aibou. Oh, by the way..." he winked, "I love you."


	7. Dinner and a Movie

I smoothed my hair for the fifth time. I checked myself in the mirror for the eighth time. I wore my best blue jeans, and a black tee shirt. I had my black choker around my neck. I sighed. Why was I so nervous? OH, yea, because the most gorgeous guy in school, who happened to be my boyfriend, is coming over to my house for dinner. Ugh.

I heard the doorbell. Gulping, I headed downstairs, going to the door. Opening it, I saw Yami. He looked...amazing, as always. He was wearing...well, now I was underdressed. He had on a black silk shirt, black dress pants, and a red tie! He smiled, handing me a red rose. Damnit, why was I blushing? Taking it, I smelled it. It was heavenly. I moved aside and let him in. He kicked off his shoes. It was the little things. I never told him about that, but he figured it out. I guess he noticed our shoes by the door and that I was only in socks.

I led him into the kitchen, where our table was. Gramps was finishing up the food. "Gramps, Yami is here." I announced. Gramps turned and smiled, grabbing a towel to wipe his hands. He held out a hand to shake as Yami bowed to him. Gramps chuckled. Yami held out a small cake.

"I like him already." Gramps winked at me. I blushed and ushered Yami to a seat. I set the table as Gramps arranged the food. After sitting down, Gramps closed his eyes and bowed his head. I smiled at Yami as I did the same. Yep, we say grace. Yep, I believe in God, but I call him Ra. I don't know if I believe in Christianity or the Egyptian gods, but I believe in someone who watches over things. So...I say grace, but in my head I call him Ra. I'll figure it out eventually. I've got time.

"So, Yami...tell me about yourself. I gotta know if you're okay for my boy." Gramps smiled. Dear Ra, just swallow me up whole right now. I felt my cheeks burning as I grabbed some salad, passing the bowl to Yami.

Yami smiled politely. "Well, sir, I am an orphan who lives with his cousin, Seto Kaiba. I'm a junior in high school and I plan on double majoring in computer science and art with a minor in physics. My goal is to design video games, but that is a hard market to get into, so I want to have a fall back, since I love computers. I do know how to hack, but I have never done anything illegal with the ability."

Aha! So that is how he got into my phone! I grinned at him.

Gramps nodded. "That's good to think about. Have you decided where you want to go to college?" He kept eating, as I was, just listening to the conversation.

"That I'm not sure of. But I'll have time to figure that out, as I plan on enrolling in the Army right after high school. I'm already talking to a recruiter. After my active duty tour, I plan on going to college." He smiled as my food caught in my throat. The Army? That was dangerous.

Gramps nodded again. "I don't really understand the military life, but if it calls to you, you should do what you love." He smiled at Yami. "So, what are your hobbies?" He started passing around the chicken. I took a piece and handed it on. My mind was troubled. Yami wanted to be in the Army? You got shot at and stuff over there. I gnawed my lip.

Yami kept talking. "Well, I like to play video games, I enjoy riding my motorcycle, I like to hang out with friends, listen to music and watch movies, and I love being around Yugi. He just makes me smile." He reached over and stroked my hand. I smiled up at him.

Gramps kept talking with Yami responding. I interjected every once in a while, but I was still upset. I mean...the Army? I really wasn't that hungry anymore. After dinner, Gramps ushered us out into the living room while he cleaned up. Sitting on the couch, Yami sat next to me. "Is something wrong, Aibou?" He asked quietly, running a thumb down my cheek. I looked up at him with troubled eyes.

"The Army?" I asked quietly.

Yami smiled at me. "Yep. My father was in the Army, and I have wanted to be in it for as long as I can remember. I don't really want to be an officer...just do my tour then return home. I'll probably be in the reserves though. You never know when your country needs you. Why?" He asked.

"It's...it's just...it's dangerous. And you'll be gone a lot." Tears were hiding behind my eyes. I willed the bastards not to come.

Yami frowned. "Yugi, I won't be gone that long. And you can come see me on breaks, and I can come see you when I'm on leave."

"Yea, I guess." I mumbled, looking down. Yami tilted my head up. "Hey, it's okay. My mom and dad did it. You and I can do it too." He kissed my lips so gently. He sounded so sincere. I wanted to believe it. I mean, I know I love Yami and I've fallen hard. So I know that I want to spend my life with him, even if I don't know what Aibou means...

"Yami?" I asked, looking up.

He smiled at me. "What, Aibou?" He rubbed my cheek with his thumb again.

"What does Aibou mean?" I asked.

Yami smiled. "Aibou...it's Japanese for partner."

Gramps came in a bit later with the cake Yami brought for dessert, along with some chocolate milk. Smiling, I sat up and grabbed a piece, offering a piece to Yami. He chuckled and ate it, drinking some of the milk while I devoured mine and a glass of milk in about two minutes. We popped a movie in to watch. Gramps sat in the chair, so Yami and I could sit on the couch. I leaned against Yami as the movie started. "This is one of my favorite movies!" I grinned. Yami smiled at me and leaned down, kissing my nose. I frowned, looking up. "Why did you kiss my nose?"

Yami smiled down at me. "Your enthusiasm is cute, just like you and your nose." He kissed my nose again as I frowned. Turning to the screen as "Tootsie" began to play, I snuggled down to watch the movie.

"Have you seen this?" I asked Yami from his side.

"No, I haven't." Yam settled in. I looked over to see if Gramps was okay with me leaning on Yami. He smiled at me and winked. I grinned back. I love Gramps so much.

I looked up at Yami as the movie ended and "It Might Be You" started to play, Gramps snoring from his chair. Yami's face softened as he looked down at me. "Is this why it's your favorite movie?" He asked quietly.

"No, but it helps." I whispered. He smiled and leaned down, kissing me gently.

I grinned, adjusting to wrap my arm around him, kissing him back. His lips felt amazing! Yami's tongue slipped in my mouth, and I ran my tongue over his. He moaned quietly as I tentatively sucked on his tongue a little bit. He broke the kiss and growled quietly in my ear, running his tongue lightly over my ear. "You don't play fair." I saw his eyes cut to Gramps, who was still snoring quietly. Suddenly, he grabbed me by my hips and put me on his lap, straddling him. Leaning up, he started kissing and sucking on my neck.

My head lolled back at the sensations. He was talented, that was for sure. I gripped his shoulders as he kissed my neck. I felt my collar taken off as Yami nipped at my neck. My cock was so hard, it wasn't funny. I laid my head on his shoulder, whimpering as he kneaded my hips, kissing all over my neck. Suddenly, I bit down on his shoulder hard as his hands grabbed my ass, kneading it. I heard Yami hiss. It was then that I felt it...his cock straining at his pants just like mine was.

I pulled back, looking at him. His eyes were dark as I'm sure mine were. We were both breathing heavy while Gramps snored on. I couldn't help myself...the thrill of getting caught didn't help. I started loosening his tie. Yami's eyes widened and he grabbed my wrists. "Yugi...no. We'll get caught." Yami whispered. I leaned over him, grabbing the remote and starting the movie again. Silently I waited for the movie to start. Gramps snored on as the movie started again.

Smirking, I pulled his tie off as I started to unbutton his shirt. "Y...Yugi, no..." Yami whimpered, his voice breaking. As I finished unbuttoning the last button, I leaned down, kissing his chest. His nipples were hard as rocks. Smiling devilishly, I went down, flicking a nipple with my tongue. A low moan escaped Yami's throat as I clamped on, sucking and running circles over the nipple. His hands skated down my back, pulling my shirt out of my jeans and taking it off. As I leaned down to attack his other nipple, he grabbed mine, flicking it. My cock jerked as I hissed in pleasure.

I didn't notice, but I had started rubbing against him, rubbing my jeaned cock against his cloth covered one. He grabbed my ass, pulling me closer as he started sucking on my neck as I grabbed and played with his nipples. "Oh, Ra, Yami...oh...that feels so good." I whispered in his ear. He grabbed my ass so hard, I know it's going to leave a bruise, but I don't care. I just want more of him.

Yami got up, still holding me and went into the kitchen. Sitting me on the table, he started kissing all over my chest. I whimpered at the sensations as I felt Yami's fingers at my jeans. Oh, shit...no...I had to stop him. I whimpered, opening my eyes as I felt Yami's hand pulling my cock out of my underwear. I was so wet and sticky. I should be embarrassed, but his hand felt so good on my cock. Moaning, I arched my back as he ran his hand up and down my cock. I don't think my cock had ever been so hard.

Suddenly, I felt Yami's mouth on my cock. I couldn't help it, I moaned loudly. Yami sat up, grabbing the tie I still held, and put it in my mouth. He then grinned evilly. "Shhh..." He whispered, going back down and engulfing my cock in his mouth. I grabbed his hair as he bobbed up and down on my dick. Suddenly...I felt my self tense up...oh shit, my balls were tingling...I was go..oh ...Suddenly, I let out groan as I felt myself shoot down his throat, sweaty and shaking. Standing up, Yami wiped his mouth, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead as well.

I knew what I wanted right then. It didn't matter...nothing else mattered. I looked at him, moving the tie out of my mouth. "Make love to me. Please."

Yami was still breathing heavy, his shirt sticking to him. "No...Yugi...our first time should be special..."

I looked at him. "As long as it's with you, it will be." I sat up, pulling up my pants and taking his hand, led him upstairs as Gramps snored from the living room. Leading him up to my bedroom, I took him in there. Stripping off the rest of my clothes, I then went to work on his buttons. His cock was magnificent as it sprang out into the night air, covered in pre cum as well. I knelt down, taking him in my mouth. I wasn't really sure what to do, but just tried to reciprocate what he did to me...because that felt amazing! Once I felt him tremble in my mouth, and then cum was all in my mouth. I swallowed cause I didn't know what else to do. Afterwards, I stopped and crawled on the bed on all fours, lifting my ass at him. Knowing that I had gotten him off was a huge turn on...I was getting hard again.

"Make me yours, Yami. Please." I could see his resolve weaken as he stepped over to me, his cock starting to stiffen again.

"I don't have anything to help us...and I don't want to hurt you." He whispered. I crawled over to my beside table. Hey, just because I hadn't had sex and hadn't kissed anyone didn't mean I hadn't played with myself and learned that spit only went so far. It's amazing what you can buy on the internet. Handing him the bottle of lube, I went back to my position.

Yami swallowed hard. Suddenly, I heard a creaking on the stairs. "Yugi m'boy...are you okay?"


	8. Marked

My eyes were huge, my heart was racing, and my erection was...no more. I looked wide eyed at Yami as he stared back, equally deer in the headlights looking. "Uh...Gramps? Y...yea. I'm okay, just in bed ready to sleep." I said as I shoved Yami at my bathroom door and I slid into bed, covering up.

"Can I come in?" Gramps asked from the door. Noticing that the bathroom door shut quietly about then, I sighed.

"Sure." Silently praying that Yami wasn't a complete and utter fucking idiot, I covered up to my neck so Gramps couldn't see what I was or wasn't wearing. Gramps came in, yawning, holding ... _oh fuck me running backwards_...my shirt!

"When did Yami leave?" Gramps said, yawning as he put my shirt in the dirty clothes basket.

"Uh..." About then Yami came out, fully dressed as the toilet flushed. Somehow, he looked completely put together, tie perfectly in place.

"I was just about to leave. Thanks for helping me with that math problem." Yami folded a piece of paper and put it in his pocket. Bowing again, he smiled. "Thank you for your hospitality. I appreciate it."

Gramps smiled. "You are welcome here anytime. I will talk to my son...he was wrong." Gramps said.

Yami bowed again. Turning to me, he waved. "G'nite Yugi." He headed downstairs.

Gramps turned to me. "I'll be back." He went downstairs as I quickly grabbed my night clothes and pulled them on, sliding back into bed and pulling up to my neck, trying to look normal. I heard Gramps back up the stairs. Coming in, he sat on the bed by me. He didn't have the light on, so I didn't know if that was good or bad. Moonlight was coming in my window.

"Pull back the covers." Gramps ordered. Thank Ra I changed! I pulled them back and he could see my sweatpants and tee shirt I was wearing. Gramps let out a sigh. "Good. Yugi, Yami seems to be a wonderful young man. I just don't want you to go faster than you need. You're young, you have your whole life in front of you. You and Yami may stay together, or you may break up. He's got plans, and so do you. He's the first person you have ever cared about, so...just...be careful." Gramps kissed my forehead and padded off to his bedroom.

"But Gramps...I feel about him the way you describe feeling about Gramma." I said. Many a nights Gramps told me the story of love at first sight that was the beginning of his and Gramma's forty year marriage. He told me how he got butterflies looking at Gramma, even 40 years later. I remember how he told me that his heart was in his throat the first time Gramma was in his line of sight. That's how I feel about Yami.

Gramps stopped, turning. "If he is like your Gramma, and you're lucky enough to stay with him forty plus years, you are an amazingly lucky man." He went out, shutting the door behind him.

Fuuuuuck. I was lucky I didn't get caught. Smiling, I turned over and went to sleep.

My phone rang. Not even opening my eyes, I answered it. "'Alo."

I heard Yami's voice. "Hey, Aibou...I'm here. I've been here about five minutes, you coming down?" Shit! I didn't set my alarm! Grabbing some clothes, I put them on, slathering on deodorant and spraying some cologne as I grabbed my backpack with a hollered goodbye to Gramps as I rushed out the door.

Rushing out, I smiled sheepishly at Yami. "Sorry."

Yami leaned in for a kiss. Pulling back, his face turned red as he handed me a helmet. "Um, maybe I'm the one who should apologize."

"Huh?" I pulled the helmet on, crawling on the bike. Yami sped to school, effectively stopping conversation. _What's he sorry about?_ Once we pulled into the school, I got off, handing him the helmet. "What are you sorry about?"

Yami blushed. "Um, well...I think we got a bit too frisky last night."

I was confused. _What was he talking about_? About then Joey jogged up and started busting out laughing. "Damn, I guess it went well wit' Gramps las' night, huh?" Ow, damnit, he grabbed me in a noogie. Wiggling, I finally got out of it.

"What the hell is going on?" I smoothed my hair, getting aggravated. Serenity walked up about then with Tristan. I guess she felt pity on me, because she dug in her purse and pulled out a compact.

"Here." She said simply. Grabbing it, I opened. _Oh. My. Ra._ My hair was a mess. I glared at Joey. I started finger combing my hair as I handed her the mirror back. She looked confused, dug in her purse, and offered me a comb. Smiling gratefully, I took it, brushing my hair. My hair defied gravity normally, but now, with the noogie and the incoming humidity, it was just going to be a fluff ball. I pulled out my wallet, pulling out a ponytail holder and smoothing it into a low ponytail. Sighing, I handed everything back to Serenity.

"Thanks." I smiled.

She bit her lip, looking troubled. "Um...Did you look in the mirror at anything besides your hair?" She asked.

I frowned as I shook my head. She handed me the compact back as Yami's face progressed to a deep red. Looking at it, my face turned red as I could feel the heat on my cheeks. I finally figured out what the big deal was. There were at least four hickies on my neck. I turned to Yami, who was blushing a deep, deep red. "I'm really sorry for leaving a mark, Yugi."

About then Bakura started cackling as he and Ryou walked up. "Notice how the wanker says he's sorry he left a mark. Guess you all had a fuckton of fun, since he's not apologizing for the way the marks came abou...ooof!" Bakura had Ryou's elbow right in his stomach.

"Stop, 'Kura...that's not nice." Ryou glared at Bakura. Feeling around in my backpack, I found my spare choker. Slipping it on, I glared at Yami, trying to keep the smile off my face. I failed. Giving up, I hugged him, kissing him gently.

"It's okay, Yami." The bell rang as I grabbed his hand and headed into school.

After school Yami took me back to the store. I had to help with the store until close to time for the game. Yami promised to pick me up at 6:30 so we could go. Giving him a quick peck, I headed inside. Going upstairs, I changed into my after school clothes, noticing I had a _shitload_ of hickies on my chest. Wow, guess we got a bit more excited than I thought. I changed into an old, ripped pair of jeans and a red tee shirt. Heading down, I made sure I left my choker on. Geez, he's going to have to make sure not to kiss my neck anymore if he can't control himself! The store was filling up, so I dug into work to pass the time.

It seemed like the blink of an eye and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Yami. He had changed into some faded jeans and a black tank top. Trying to hide my drool, I looked over at Gramps. "You okay if I leave?" I asked him.

Gramps smiled and nodded, making a shooing motion with his hands. I nodded and headed out with Yami. Slipping on the helmet as I got on the bike, I assumed the position, and we were off. Getting to the field at school, we walked on up to the field and were let in, after showing our student ID's. We quickly met up with Joey, then the albino twins, and...holy shit...even Seto Kaiba was there! I guess football is big in America.

We walked around for a bit, just talking until we found a seat in the student section. Plopping down, I tried to follow the game. I have to admit though, I had to ask Yami about a lot of the stuff. Yami didn't seem to mind. He held my hand and explained what was happening on the field as Ryou read a book while Bakura cheered on our team and Joey just kept eating. Seto had a laptop out, but occasionally, he looked up from it to watch a part of the game. One time Yami got up to get a soda and Joey went with him, leaving me with Bakura, Ryou, and Seto. As I watched the game, a brunette haired girl with bright blue eyes sat down by me.

"Hi! I'm Anzu...I don't think we've met." She smiled.

She seemed nice. "Hi, I'm Yugi." I said. I don't recall her being in any of my classes, but who knows, she could be...this stuff is really overwhelming with how different it is from private school and from Japan in general.

"So...you like football?" I caught sight of Ryou giving me a look as Bakura scowled.

"Uh...yea, I guess. This is my first game, so it's definitely interesting." I smiled at her, confused by Ryou and Bakura's reaction.

"Aw, football is great! I'm sure you'll love it! Just be careful, cause not everyone is as they seem around here." Smiling, she got up and left. I looked back at the whitest white boys there were, about the time Yami sat down, handing me a soda, holding a box of popcorn, offering me some. I smiled gratefully. I was starving.

The brunette flew from my mind as there was an injury on the field involving Tristan. He stood up and limped off the field, so that was a good thing. He couldn't have been too badly hurt. A little later on, Joey informed us that Tristan was okay. They thought he had twisted his knee, but some tests at the hospital showed it was just hurting. Serenity was texting him all this. She also told him the party was still on.

Well, our school won, so that was a good thing. It would have probably sucked to go to a party after we lost. Especially since Tristan was taken out of the game, and he was hosting the party. Once Yami and I got to the party, I realized that I was still starving! Luckily, there was all kinds of food and beer and spirits were high. Tristan was walking around with a crutch, Serenity mother henning all over him. About then, I heard a "Fuck you!" yelled. Looking, I saw Joey looking angry.

"Hey, what's wrong with Joey?" I asked. He was stomping off, away from the house, and away from Seto.

Yami shrugged. "Probably had yet another fight with Seto. They should really just get over it and date. Seto's got it bad for Joey, he just won't admit it. Sexual tension at its most classic example." Yami said matter of factly.

"You think we should go check on him?" I asked.

"Nah, better let Joey cool off. He's got a temper when he wants to...and he's _always_ riled up after a fight with Seto." He told me. I nodded, following Yami. I mean, he knew his friends better than I did. He got me a soda as he got a beer. The music was pumping and we started walking around. We danced and chatted, but, after about twenty minutes, when I still didn't see Joey, my worry got the better of me. I didn't like to think of my friends upset. Leaning up in Yami's ear, I told him I wanted to go find Joey. He checked his phone, then nodded and headed out with me.

Heading off to where I saw Joey stomp off, I looked around. It looked like we were in a garden or something. It was really pretty. There were trellises and lots of flowers. The moonlight made a romantic glow. Yami walked up behind me, putting his head on my shoulder. "You know, I have hickies on my chest, too...not just my neck" I noted as I turned. The moonlight made Yami look more handsome than he already was, if that was possible. I swear, it's not fair sometimes. Yami had the decency to look embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Aibou. I didn't mean to leave a hicky on you...you just taste so good, I couldn't help myself..." Leaning down, he kissed me gently. I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him back. Mmmm, he tasted so yummy...my yummy Yami. I couldn't help it, I chuckled at that saying, which broke the moment and the kiss. Yami looked at me.

"I thought you tasted yummy...so I was thinking you are my yummy Yami." I giggled. I may not like beer, but I like the way it tastes on Yami's lips.

He chuckled and grabbed my hand. "Let's keep looking for Joey, shall we?" He asked. I nodded. As we kept walking around, I suddenly stopped, mouth open. I found Joey. I poked Yami in the side to stop him. Yami stopped, then looked to where I was pointing.

Joey was still fighting with Seto it seemed...but he was having a better time, as it seemed that their tongues were fighting, since Joey was pinned to the shed wall by Seto and being kissed rather forcefully. I saw Seto kissing down Joey's neck, and I saw a bruise starting to form But, from the sounds both were making, I don't think either minded. I looked, wide eyed at Yami and motioned for us to leave. Yami was smirking, but he nodded his agreement and we went back to the party. Guess I wouldn't be the only one marked...


	9. Skeletons in the Closet

The party was fine, but we went home once a fight broke out between two guys I didn't know. I didn't want to be around a drunken brawl. Yami seemed to understand without my saying a word. Dropping me off with a most wonderful good night kiss, I happily went to bed, having pleasant dreams of my wonderful boyfriend.

"Yugi." My father's voice woke me out of a dead sleep. I knew that voice...it was a bad voice. Opening my eyes, I looked into the hard brown eyes of my father. Sitting up, I tentatively tried to smile at him.

"Father, you're home." I stood to give him a hug. He sidestepped me, but I smelled the whiskey on his breath.

"What the hell is that on your neck?" He growled. Gulping, I reached up to the hickies on my neck I had forgotten about. While I had my shirt on to hide my chest, I had nothing to protect my neck at night, as the choker wasn't comfortable. I felt my face get warm. "It's that little bastard faggot cumsucker, isn't it?" Dad grabbed my arm painfully and I winced.

"Dad, stop, please." I begged, my arm hurting from the pressure he was exerting on it.

"You're my fucking son. I won't have a queer little bastard as my son. You understand me? Do I have to send you to a fucking boarding school to get that through your fucking skull? Oh, wait, I can't send you to one of those or you'll fuck every guy there." He sneered, his eyes glassy.

I blinked, trying to jerk my arm away. _Where was Gramps and Mom? He's never been like this before..._ "W...where is mom at, and Gramps?"

"I sent them to the store. I figured you disobeyed me, so I wanted to deal with you myself. I don't know how else to fucking get this through your skull. You will NOT see that little gay bastard again, do you hear me? If you do...this...this right here, this discussion we had...it will be nothing like what your next punishment is..." His face was so close to mine, his skin red and splotchy. I had never been terrified of my dad before, but right now...I was. "Do you fucking understand me?" He jerked my arm again and I whimpered before nodding. "Good. Now clean up this pigsty and you had better not discuss this with Gramps to get him to save you." His eyes narrowed. "Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded, trying hard not to cry. He turned and left. As he slammed the door, I went to my knees, shaking and crying. I was embarrassed, my arm hurt, and I was scared of what he would do to me. He had never been one for corporeal punishment, but he also never used to drink this much either. I didn't know what to do, so I started cleaning my room. I heard my phone chirp. Looking down, I saw it was Yami. I burst out into tears and didn't answer. I really didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps on the stairs, and going into mom and dad's room. They were lighter footsteps, so they had to be mom. Putting on my best face, and a sweatshirt, I walked out after composing myself. She was coming out in casual clothes. Seeing me, her face broke out into a smile, her amethyst eyes sparkling. Yep, I got my eyes from my mom. "Sweetheart!" She came over, hugging me tightly. I withheld my wince of pain and hugged her back.

"Hey mom, I missed you." I said sincerely.

She kissed my cheek. "I missed you too." Looking around, she motioned me into her room. Patting the bed beside her, she motioned for me to sit. I did, looking at her curiously. Smiling at me she sighed. "I talked to your dad, and he agreed that he would allow you to decide who you wanted to date, so you can invite that boy...Yami?...over to dinner. Did you want to do that tomorrow?" She was smiling at me. My throat constricted as I didn't know what to say.

I think Mom figured out something was wrong...well, I know she did since she asked me what was wrong. I didn't know what to tell her...so I lied. I shrugged. "I...I don't think so...we, well, we aren't on the best footing right now."

Mom frowned as she sighed. "I'm so sorry, honey. You seemed so excited about him. Gramps said he thought Yami might be The One for you." About then, dad was yelling for Mom. She sighed. "I'll be right back." Getting up, she headed out as I looked at my hands, so confused and scared as to what to do. After a minute or two, I heard Mom's ringtone. Why she had to have "Barbie Girl" as her ringtone is beyond me. Anyways, looking at the phone number, I didn't recognize the number, but sometimes work calls her. She always has to answer the phone when work calls. Something about her promotion making her have to be on call. I grabbed the phone, hitting the accept button.

Before I could say anything, some woman's voice came on the line. "Ariel, honey, I can't make it to the hotel tonight...I have to work. But I promise, if you can come tomorrow, even during the day, I'll make it worth your while. Tell Torahiko you have a meeting. I miss you honey. Shit, I have to go. Love you, baby." The phone went dead. I just stared at it. Torahiko was my father, Ariel was my mother, and this other woman was...my mother's lover? My head spun. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I put the phone down where it was and sat back where I was.

Mom walked in. "Lunch is ready, sweetheart. Are you hungry?" I nodded dumbly and headed down the stairs, food the furthest thing from my mind.

I didn't hear from Yami on Saturday until later in the evening. He texted me as I was sitting in front of the mirror, getting ready for bed. I had fingerprint marks on my arm where dad had grabbed me. I hadn't said anything to mom about the phone call from her lover, and she left about an hour ago for a stewardess convention. She said she'd be gone overnight. She can figure out that her lover isn't going to meet her on her own. I don't know what to feel...so much has happened in such a short amount of time...I...I just feel numb.

All day Gramps tried to keep engaging me in conversation, but I stayed quiet. I had pretty much worked in quiet all day. I know Gramps was worried about me, but I had too much on my mind to be worried about him. I felt bad about that, but I can only take so much. There were too many skeletons in the closet trying to come out...I have to admit I partially didn't want to talk to Gramps because I didn't want to know his skeletons.

Looking at the text message, I frowned and almost broke into tears again. "Aibou, I miss you. Did I do something wrong?"

I just looked at my phone. I was scared...what if dad went through my phone? I realized I was shaking. Calling Yami, I prayed he answered.

"Hey Aibou, how are you?" His smooth baritone filled my ear, I could hear a hint of worry. I wrapped an arm around myself. How was I? How was I? My father has terrified me and my mother is having an affair. I'm not doing very freaking well at all!

"I...I'm scared." I whispered in a whimpering tone.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? I'll head over." I heard Yami rustling with something.

"No! Pl...please don't come over. I will explain to you at school on Monday, I just...I can't talk to you until then, okay?" I whispered.

"I don't like this, Yugi. Not at all." Yami's voice was concerned. Suddenly, I heard steps outside my door. I hung up the phone, putting it on my sink under a towel. I flushed the toilet and started washing my hands to try to give the impression it was just little ole me in the bathroom trying to get ready for bed.

As I slid under the covers of my bed, I heard the door unlock. _Fuck, this isn't good. Gramps would never unlock my door._ I closed my eyes to look like I was asleep. I could sense he was over my bed. Trying not to whimper or shake, I lay there, acting asleep.

"Stop fucking acting like you're asleep, you little queer bastard." I heard my father slur his words. Opening my eyes, I whimpered. He was staring down at me. "Yer whore ofa muther is out fuckin' her shlut... I guess you get your queerness from hrr, like yer eyes." He grabbed my arm again and I cried out, jerking me up to him. He slapped me with his open hand, hard, bringing tears to my eyes. "Sheddap, you lil' bitsh."

He started to chuckle. It wasn't a friendly chuckle. "Ooo, I know...I'll show you what it's like to feel ah cock in ya...then ya won' wanna fuck that bashtard." He started unbuckling his belt as my eyes got huge. _No, no...my dad would not do this._.. _please, dear Ra, help me. Help me before it's too late._


	10. Worst Night of My Life

_No, no, no, no, no...this cannot be happening to me._ My father had taken off his pants and was standing naked in front of my bed. Grabbing my underwear and pajamas, he ripped them down to my ankles. "Daddy...no..." I heard myself whimper. It was then that I heard glass shatter about the same time as my father did. He dropped me on the bed as we both looked over at my window. A motorcycle helmet had flown through the window, causing the shatter we heard. We saw another helmet clearing the glass shards still in the window as my father stumbled over to the window with a "Whaa' the fuck?"

Yami came through the window, unintentionally head butting my father in the process as dad was leaning over to see what was going on when Yami came in. It was then that I heard footsteps coming up the staircase. My father grabbed Yami by the arm, slamming him against the wall. I saw Yami's face contort in pain. "What the fuck are ya doin' here, you lil nancy boy? Wanna get your pickle licked by my lil faggot?" My father sneered.

About then, the door to my room was being knocked...well, rather, hands were slamming on it as Gramps was yelling something I couldn't hear as he pounded on the door. I heard the doorknob rattle. I wanted my legs to work. I wanted to go help Yami. I wanted to let Gramps in...but I couldn't. I saw Dad grab a piece of glass. No! That got me in gear as I jumped up from the bed. I saw a flash of silver and realized that Yami had pulled out a knife.

That got me to change gears and I went over, unlocking the door as Gramps stormed in, worry over his face. "Yugi m'boy..." He stopped as he saw the scene unfolding in front of him, and also seeing me half naked. "What in the name of God is going on here? Why are you half naked...and what happened to your face?" Gramps looked confused and scared.

I heard a grunt and then a slam. Turning, I stared in horror at what was happening. Blood was coming from Yami's arm as a piece of glass was sticking out of his arm. Dad had him off the ground, his hands around Yami's throat. I leapt forward at that, wrapping my arms around Dad's neck, trying to pull him off of Yami. Dad threw me and I slammed my shoulder hard against the dresser. I took a sharp intake of breath at the pain.

"Torahiko, stop! Stop this instant! I don't care what they were doing, nothing excuses what you are doing!" Gramps stormed over to my father. It was then that I noticed that my father was bleeding as well. Gramps grabbed Dad's arm, jerking him away from Yami, who fell to the ground, gasping for air. Grabbing his knife, Yami stood, ready to attack or defend it seemed.

Dad jerked away from Gramps. "I will not raise a fucking faggot! You hear me?" he screamed at Gramps as Yami stood, switchblade in hand, eyeing my dad, gasping for air. All of a sudden, Dad started storming towards me, towering over me. Suddenly, Yami was in front of me, shielding me, switchblade out.

"Don't make me do this, Mr. Motou, please! Just leave your son alone!" Yami pleaded.

"Torahiko, I said no!" Everything seemed to happen in slow motion at that point. I saw Yami tense, ready to use the knife. I saw Gramps slap Dad's face...and then I saw Dad backhand Gramps... _hard._ Gramps stumbled and fell...hitting my desk. Dad grunted and turned back to us. Yami still stood in front of me, protecting me. Dad grabbed the glass, twisting it in Yami's arm as Yami jerked the knife at Dad, slicing his chest, blood pooling from the wound. Dad hissed and jerked back.

"Yugi...I'll deal with your ass later." He hissed, storming out of my room. I heard him stomp and then the front door slam.

I started shaking as soon as he left. Yami pulled me up into a hug. I flinched as he hugged me. I couldn't help it. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but...with everything that just happened, and with my shoulder, I just flinched. Yami pulled back, offering me a hand to help me up. I took it, standing, and went over to Gramps.

"Gramps, lets get you up and to bed, then I will get you some ibuprofen, okay?" I heard Yami on the phone, calling the police. Gramps didn't answer. I knelt down by him, terror crawling up my throat. "Yami, call an ambulance, will you? Gramps is unconscious."

I wasn't used to police. I wasn't used to getting questioned. But let's be fair...I also wasn't used to being almost raped by my own father. They tried to call my mom, but got no answer, so left a message. Then, at that point I explained, the best that I could, what happened. I told them the slurs he said. I did all this while watching the paramedics work on Yami's arm. They said it was deep, and may have some nerve damage. Yami made them work on him by me, as he kept holding my hand, never letting go. I couldn't see what they were doing with Gramps, I assume they were putting him in the ambulance.

After the police got done talking to me, they put me in the ambulance. It was only then that I realized how much Yami helped me...since he made me put on pants I wouldn't have thought to put on, since I didn't want to leave Gramps's side. That would have been embarrassing! Yami sat with me and Gramps, waiting, making sure Gramps was comfortable. Gramps kept moaning while unconscious, making my worry spike more.

Yami never left my side though, even after the police came. He sat with me in the ambulance, holding my hand when he could and they weren't working on one of us. The ambulance headed towards the hospital, right behind the one that had Gramps in it. I leaned on Yami, exhausted and scared. I put my hand on his cheek, tears falling from my eyes. "I'm sorry you are hurt. I hope you are okay...I don't want you having nerve damage because of me." The thought of Yami hurt, and it being my fault, was overwhelming.

Yami reached up, wiping my eyes with his thumb. "Hey, Aibou...it's okay. I was worried about you. You didn't sound right when you talked to me, then, when you hung up on me so quickly, I knew something was wrong and I had to come help out my Aibou." He leaned over gently to kiss me, and I gently kissed him back, more tears falling.

We got to the hospital and Yami stayed with me while being checked out. The police were also there. They told me I would have to go do something called a NASV interview, whatever that was, and I would have to do it tomorrow. After determining that I had bruises to my face from where my dad slapped me and a dislocated shoulder, they put it back into place and they let me go. Damn...that hurt. They gave me a prescription for some pain medicine. The police got more contact information from me, including my cell phone number...which was when I realized that I had left my phone at home. The Sergeant said he would talk to me more tomorrow and to call him after I woke up. I nodded, taking the business card that was handed to me. Walking out of the hospital, Yami looked at me. "I've texted Seto. He's sending a limo. Why don't we go back to your place so you can get your phone and a change of clothes, then you stay with me for the night since no one else is home?"

I nodded...that sounded like a good idea. About then, a black limousine pulled up. The driver got out and opened the door as Yami nodded at him. "Thanks Reggie. We need to go to the Kame Game Shop, then we will be going home." He smiled at the driver. The driver bowed. I crawled in, with Yami crawling in behind me. Once the door was shut and I verified the glass was up, I crawled in Yami's lap in a ball and started crying. This was the ugly, sobbing, nasty crying. You know the kind...the runny nose, red, splotchy face crying. Everything finally hit...dad almost raped me, Yami got hurt, Gramps got hurt, mom was having an affair...this was the worst night of my life. Yami just put his arms around me, holding me, saying nothing as I curled smaller into a ball.

I felt the car stop eventually. "Do you want to stay here and I go get your stuff?" Yami asked quietly. I shook my head, hanging onto him. I am ashamed to say I let him pick me up and carry me into my bedroom. I did crawl out of his grasp then and went, grabbing a bag and putting some clothes in it. _Where did I put my phone?_ I was trying to think... _the bathroom!_

I went in and grabbed it from under the towel. Slipping it in my pocket, I grabbed my brush, toothbrush and then went back to Yami. He looked at me. "Ready to go?" I nodded. Yami grabbed me and slipped me on his back, like a baby panda. I held on as he grabbed my bag. I knew I shouldn't be letting him do this, especially with his arm hurt, but I couldn't seem to function right. Getting back into the limo, I just curled up to Yami.

After several minutes, I heard my phone ring. Looking at the number, I didn't recognize it, but in case it was the police or the hospital, I needed to answer it. "Hello?" I mumbled.

"Mr. Motou...Mr. Yugi Motou?" The male voice on the other end was unfamiliar, but kind.

"Yes, that is me." I said. _Who was this guy? It didn't sound like Sergeant Blaketha._

"Mr. Motou, this is Sergeant Blaketha." _Okay, I was wrong._ "Are you sitting down and not driving?" The Sergeant's voice was kind. I looked at my phone. It had been about four hours since this whole ordeal had started, and about an hour and a half since I left the hospital. Fuck, this was bad.

"Y...yes." I whimpered, putting the phone on speaker, as I just had a feeling I was not going to have to want to repeat this.

"Mr. Motou...your grandfather passed away at the hospital...it seems he hit his temple on the furniture when he fell. He passed peacefully about ten minutes ago. The hospital tried to call you, but said they were missing a digit from your cell phone number."

My world spun out of control... _Gramps couldn't be dead...he couldn't_. I felt Yami pull me closer to him. I was limp...in shock. I heard Sergeant Blaketha calling my name. "Yugi...are you there? Are you okay?"

I cleared my throat. "I'm here." I whispered. "T..thank you for letting me know. I'm coming back to the hospital." I heard Yami telling the driver something I couldn't register. I assume it was to go to the hospital. Well, I was wrong but I wasn't... _now_ it was officially the worst night of my life. It was still the same night...but more events occurred to make worse.

"Yugi...I'm not done." Sergeant Blaketha's voice continued. "We just found your mother and father in a hotel room, dead of an apparent murder suicide. We need you to identify their bodies."

I'm going to quit saying anything about this night in regards to the quality of it in my life.


	11. Why

The next few weeks were a blur. I can't say I remember too much. I know I identified the bodies. I know that I made funeral arrangements for Gramps and Mom. ..Fuck Dad. He can rot in a hole for all I care. I know that Yami told me not to worry about the money. I know that Yami helped me close up the shop. I know that Yami told me to stay with him. I know that each night I went to bed with Yami holding me tightly, and each morning, I woke up in a closet, wrapped in a blanket.

I went to school, I think. I did homework, I think. People came up to me, saying platitudes. The teachers told me I didn't have to come back yet. Yea, sure. So I could stay home and think? What a fucking joke. It didn't really matter. Nothing really mattered anymore. I mean, life was meaningless. All that happened was you were born, you lived a certain amount of time, and then you died. Sometimes you died old, sometimes you died young. In the end, it didn't matter. Nothing really did.

Yami kept by me, but he didn't talk much. That was good. There wasn't anything to say. I mean, he tried to save me, and he did, but at what cost? Gramps died, Mom died, Bastard died, and Yami has permanent nerve damage in his arm so he can't go in the Army now. And why? Because of me. I'm not worth it, and it was stupid for Yami to try.

So now I am in Week Three of what I call "The Fog". Because that is what my life feels like...a fog. Everything is fuzzy and surreal. Nothing is clear, and nothing really matters anymore. So who the fuck cares.

Yami walked up to me at school in the third week. It was lunchtime. "Here...I brought your favorite...the cinnamon twists." He offered me a bag. I just looked at them, then at him.

"Not hungry." I mumbled, looking back down at my phone. I felt Yami sit down beside me.

"You need to eat. You've lost a great deal of weight, Aibou. I'm worried about you." His voice was deep with concern, and I suppose it would have been sexy had I cared. But yea, I didn't.

"Don't care." I looked up and saw Ryou and Bakura coming up towards me. Ryou looked sad...so damn sad...like everyone else did. Bakura looked his typical shithole self. They sat down by us as Yami tried again.

"Please...please, Yugi. Eat. Please." Yami offered me a sandwich. Why the fuck he kept caring was beyond me. I had cost him his career. I killed my mom and grandpa. Anger flared through me...I took the sandwich.

"Fuck off and stay the fuck away from me!" I yelled, throwing the sandwich in his face as I took off in a run away from him. I was so damn sick of his sainthood. He was so damn perfect. He had to come save me, he had to protect me, he had to worry about me eating. Well, fuck him. He wasn't my dad, he wasn't my mom, and he wasn't Gramps. It wasn't his fucking responsibility to take care of me. It was no one's responsibility anymore.

I ran for awhile. I didn't really know where I was going until I found myself back in my room. Everything had been cleaned up and repaired. Probably thanks to Seto. I should thank him, but I didn't give a fuck. I went over to Gramps's room. His slippers were still there. Tears slipped from my eyes as I picked them up, and then went to the bed, hugging them. Crawling under the covers that still smelled like him, I fell asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I don't know how long I slept. I woke, stretching. Opening my eyes, I looked into crimson ones. "What the fuck?" I sat up. Yami had gotten into the house and had laid down with me. What the fuck is up with this creepy ass stalker? Damn, can't he take no for an answer? Glaring at him I said in an icy tone, "I don't appreciate you being here. Get. The. Fuck. Out."

Yami just sat up, saying nothing. I flipped my hands in aggravation. "Don't you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth? I don't want you around. Damn! Take a hint!" I got out of the bed aggravated and pissed.

Yami looked at me sadly. "Yugi. I love you. I know what you are going through. Please, please let me help you." He reached a hand out.

"You don't know shit!" I exploded.

Yami stood, walking over to me. "Yes, I do. I lost both of my parents at the same time. I know how alone you feel. I'm sorry you have to experience this, but you don't have to be alone. I know you have to process this yourself, in your own way. That's why I haven't said anything, why I haven't pushed, why I've just tried to let you do what you need to do. But, now...I have to step in. You are gaunt, Yugi. You haven't hardly eaten or drank these past two weeks. You are about to have to go to the hospital. I'm not going to let that happen. You are too important to me to lose." He cupped my face in his hands.

I felt the tears flowing as the anger seeped away. "Stop...just stop. Get away from me. I've fucked up your life enough." I tried to move away, but he was able to hold me easily.

"Yugi, stop." Yami's voice was firm. "The only way you can fuck up my life is by leaving it. So here is what is going to happen now. I'm taking you home. You are going to eat. Then we are going to get you into therapy. You have been through so much in so little time. It's natural to feel so upset." He leaned down, kissing my forehead.

I didn't have the energy to fight anymore. "Why?" That was all I could ask.

"Why what, Aibou?" Yami looked down at me, way too kindly.

"Why did all this happen to me? Is it because I'm gay? Does Ra hate me? What did I do that was so wrong? Did I piss on a fairy?" Tears slipped out of my eyes again. Yami picked me up, taking me downstairs. Sitting me down in a chair, he kneeled down in front of me.

"No, Ra doesn't hate you and Ra doesn't hate gay people. This happened to you because, sometimes, life deals you a shitty hand. But, you know what? The shittier the hand earlier on, the better it has to get." He kissed my nose and stood. Rummaging through the cabinets, he found something to heat up. While he did that, he also made some hot cocoa.

Setting the cocoa and ramen in front of me, he sat down with a bowl and a cup as well. He stared at me until I started to eat. I wasn't hungry, but he wasn't going to listen to me and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. I forced myself to eat some. It just tasted like nothing. I drank the cocoa. I have to admit, the cocoa tasted a bit better.

"So, Aibou...did you want to keep staying with me, or move back in here? Seto's lawyer said that the building was left to you. Seto's lawyer is taking care of the probate, since you aren't eighteen yet. You are old enough to be on your own, since 16 is the cut off for juvenile matters, but, until you are 18, you can't sign contracts and such." Yami was fiddling with a napkin.

I stopped. I hadn't really thought about the future. Letting out a big sigh, I ran my fingers through my hair. "Well...before all this happened, I had planned on graduating high school and going to college to get my business degree, then taking over the shop from Gramps. But now...I don't know." I frowned, looking down, unsure about everything.

We sat, silent for a while. Suddenly, Yami cleared his throat. "Well, here's an option...you could always have Seto's people help with the business end of things until you got out of school...including college. I mean, you could go full time, or you could take some hours, whichever would work best for you." Yami kept fiddling with the napkin.

Exhaustion waved over me, along with a glimmer of hope. I looked up at Yami. I still felt dead inside, and angry, but I felt a spark...maybe there was hope for the future. Maybe things weren't as bad as I was thinking. Maybe things would get better. And I had to admit, I still loved Yami, even as I was pushing him away. But I had to address this issue first.

"Why do you want to stay with me? I ruined your chances of the Army." My cocoa cup was extremely interesting now. I heard the chair squeak and then my face was being turned up.

"You...dear, Aibou, are more important than the Army. But you didn't ruin my chances. Your father did. You were a victim in this, Yugi...not a perpetrator. Please understand that. Your father killed your mother and grandfather, your father stabbed me, and your father tried to rape you." Tears sprung forth again, hard. Yami pulled me into a hug, holding me and rocking me. "You are not to blame, Aibou." He just kept holding me.

After some time, I quit crying. Looking up at Yami, I wiped my eyes. "Will you stay with me? Here?"

Yami smiled. "Sure, let me let Seto know where I'll be tonight."

"I don't mean for the night...I mean, move in with me. I can't promise that I won't have more bad days, but I can promise that I want you with me...so, please, don't let me push you away."

Yami's eyes widened, but softened. Pulling me into a gentle kiss, Yami nodded. "Yes, Aibou, I will move in with you."


	12. With Friends Like These

Well. Therapy. Yea, here I am. The doctor is nice, I guess...her name Dr. Gardner. She is petite with large glasses and bright blue eyes. She reminds me of someone that I can't place right now. I handed her the papers I had filled out in the waiting room, along with some Yami had filled out. I eyed them all suspiciously.

Yami was waiting in the lobby for me. I told him he didn't have to come with me, but he insisted. He actually brought a paper book to read. I pointed out that he could download the book and read it on his phone. He said he preferred the smell and feel of the book. Weirdo. I think he actually came with me to make sure I went through with this. I wanted to be pissed at that, but deep down, I thought it was sweet. I hated myself sometimes. "Um, hi Dr. Gardner." I shifted on my feet, unsure of where to go.

"No, please...call me Tea." She smiled warmly at me as she motioned for me to sit on the couch. I did so, sitting on the edge. I notice I sit on the edge of my seat a lot now a days. "So, Yugi...can I call you Yugi?" I saw she was looking at me, waiting for me to answer.

"Uh...yea...that's fine." I was shocked. Usually adults didn't wait for an answer, they just busted ahead and did what they wanted.

"Okay, Yugi...what do you like to do for fun? Like, what are your hobbies and such?" She smiled as she took a sip of her Dunkin' Donuts drink...which looked suspiciously liked iced coffee and looked scrumptious.

I shrugged. "I like music. I like cats. I like Yami. I like being alone." Oh, look, I have a hangnail. Let's pick at it.

"What kind of music do you like?" Dr. G...uh, Tea, asked me.

I shrugged. "All kinds. Rap, country, pop, rock, heavy metal. It's not the genre I like, it's the song." Ouch! Damn, that hangnail sucks. Great, now it may bleed.

"So, I've read the paperwork you've filled out and the history I've been given. First, I need to say that I am very sorry for what happened to you." I felt myself bristle. I stayed silent, saying nothing. I put my finger in my mouth tasting the salty blood. "Why don't we do this...why don't we talk about what you want to talk about...whatever that is." I looked up and she was smiling encouragingly at me.

I looked at her. "What if I don't want to talk?" I asked. Fuck her, I don't care what she thinks of me.

"Okay, we can do be quiet for a bit." She folded her hands, sitting quietly.

I sat , looking at my fingers. I wondered what Yami was doing. I wonder if he was reading his boring book. I looked up at the clock. 4:05. Wow...five minutes. I flopped back on the couch. The ceiling was that popcorny type ceiling. I wonder, if you flipped it over and put tiny people walking on it...would it look like Mars, or the moon maybe? Oooh, kinda like a little colony...like Ray Bradbury's "The Martian Chronicles." That was a good read...on my phone, of course. Just like "Something Wicked This Way Comes." Okay, I guess I'm a fan of Ray Bradbury. And Piers Anthony. His Mode series kicks ass!

I looked up at the clock. 4:10. Fuuuuuuuuuuck. Rolling my head over, I saw that Tea was doing something on a notepad. She looked up. What the hell, is she psychic? She didn't say anything. I sighed. "Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

She smiled at me. "Whatever you would like."

I frowned. I didn't know what to talk about. So, I told her, "I don't know what to talk about."

She smiled at me again. "Let's do this. Just start saying whatever is in your head. The first topic you think of, tell me. We'll talk about it."

I sighed. I wondered what Yami was doing. I looked up at her. "Yami."

She nodded. "Okay, who or what is Yami?"

"Yami is my boyfriend. He's been through a lot with me in just a little bit of time. He risked his life to save me. He lost his career because of me." I looked down, feeling bad again.

"Well...how did you meet?" Tea asked me.

"In school. In detention to be exact." I smiled, thinking back to that date.

"He seems to mean a great deal to you." She noted quietly.

I smiled. "He does. He's the only constant in my life."

Tea nodded. "My sister is that for me. She's the only constant I have. So I understand that rock, that grounding, that...security. It's a good thing, isn't it?" She smiled gently at me and I nodded. After that, I did seem to open up a bit more and we talked more about the difficult things, like Mom, Gramps, and Bastard. Very soon, the session was up. She scheduled me for one the following week, giving me a little card with her number and such. She told me I could call her anytime if I needed to or got into what she called "crisis mode"-meaning, I got so worked up or upset and I needed an unbiased person to talk to. I agreed I would call her if I got to that point, no matter the time, since she made me promise that too. I put the card in my wallet as I got up and left.

Yami was reading his book in the lobby. Seeing me come out, he smiled, closing his book and getting up. "Ready to go?" I nodded. We got helmeted and saddled up and headed off on his motorcycle. Right now, we are living in the Kame Game Shop. The grand opening will happen in a couple weeks. I just don't feel like opening it now. Everyone knows why we are closed. There's a sign on the door stating when the grand re-opening will be. I let Seto's people take care of the wills, finances, and stuff. They were setting up trusts and bank accounts and stuff like that for me. What I did pick up was that while there wasn't a lot of money, there was some that should last me about eight years if I am wise with it and supplement it with other income...like the store.

When we got home, Yami took out his keys, unlocking the door. "So, it's Friday night...what do you want to do?" I walked in turning on the lights and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, we suggest some good old friend time!" Joey said, coming out of my kitchen, a huge smile on his face.

I looked at Yami as he shrugged at me. "They wanted to come over and spend time with you, Aibou. They've missed you. Is this okay with you? If it's not, I'll get them to leave." Yami's face shone with sincerity.

I looked at Yami's face, then at Joey'. About then, Ryou came out of the living room, as did Bakura and... _Seto?_ "I got some comedy movies, we got some soda an' some snacks. We jus' wanted to come over and hang out wit' ya, Yug. Please?" Joey's face was pleading.

I nodded, relenting. "Okay."

Following everyone into the living room, Yami sat on the loveseat and I crawled in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and I pulled a blanket up around us. I saw that Ryou and Bakura were on the floor, Bakura settling his head onto Ryou's lap. Joey brought in a big bag of snack bag sized chips, along with a couple bags of candy, as well as some sodas. "I ordered some pizzas, dey should be here in 'bout twenty minutes." Joey said, flopping on the couch. Seto actually was holding Joey's hand! I guess I really _had_ been out of it for a couple weeks.

The movie started and I laid my head on Yami's chest. Maybe it would be nice to have a normal teenage night.

"Don't go getting any ideas of getting fuckin' freaky under the covers, Starfish." Bakura mumbled, laughing as he grabbed a soda. I blushed. I hadn't been thinking it, but now that he mentioned it, and Yami was there, I was thinking of it. We hadn't even kissed in two weeks while I was trapped in myself. I tried to turn the conversation.

"Starfish?" I asked.

Ryou giggled. "Trust me, it's a good thing. It means he's accepted you. He has a nickname for everyone he likes." Bakura frowned at Ryou.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, Yam' is Pharaoh, Ryou is Dove, Seto is Priest, and I'm Thug." Joey explained. I looked thoroughly confused.

"Anyone want to explain the nicknames?" I asked.

"You're a starfish cause of your hair, dickfuck. Pharaoh is cause Yami always carries himself like a fucking royal asshat, Ryou is white as a dove and about as fucking innocent..." Ryou blushed furiously at that, "Seto is celibate as a damn priest, and Joey likes to fight." Bakura grabbed a bag of chips and started eating them as the movie started.

I started watching the movie. It was good to get my mind off of it. The pizza was delivered and we devoured it. I found myself laughing and joking with the others as the movie progressed. Even Stone-Faced Seto made a joke. After a bit, while everyone else was watching the movie, I looked around. These guys...they were there for me. They accepted me. They wanted me to feel better. These guys...were my _friends._ Great friends, too. Looking up, I smiled at Yami. He looked down at me and kissed my nose. I crossed my eyes, doing one of those frown-smile things. He chuckled, pulling me close.

I think everything will be okay. It will just take some time. But with friends like these, I know I'll get through it.


	13. Friends, Flames, & Fucking

Waking up the next morning, I yawned. It took me a second to remember what was going on. I was laying on top of Yami with my head on his chest. He was breathing slow and regular. We had a blanket over us both and we were laying on the couch. I looked over. Ryou and Bakura were asleep under a blanket on the floor, and Joey was asleep in a chair. I smelled something cooking. It smelled good.

Sitting up, I looked around my living room. I crawled off Yami and padded into the kitchen. There I was stunned to see ... _Seto_...cooking! "Uh...S...Seto? I didn't know you cooked." I opened the fridge and got some orange juice out. As I poured a glass, I poured him one as well. Handing it to him, he smiled.

"Thanks. And yes, I like to cook." I peeked and it looked like he was making some kind of omelet, since he had some vegetables, mushrooms, ham, and eggs out. He looked at me sideways. "It's going to suck for a while."

I looked at him. "Huh?"

Seto turned the heat down, sauteing some vegetables. "You are going to have good days and you are going to have bad days. But, the biggest thing, Yugi, is that you realize that you are a victim...and don't let that define you. How you choose to live your life... _that_ is what determines who you are." He cut his eyes at me. "And before you sit there saying 'what does Seto know'..." Seto suddenly was very interested in the pan, "I was raped three years ago. But I refuse to let that define me. Understand?"

I nodded, shocked. I never would have thought Seto would open up to me like that. "I'm sorry, Seto. Really I am." I whispered.

Seto shrugged. Taking the eggs out of the container, he started cracking them into a bowl. As he started whisking them, I couldn't help but ask. "H...have you ever been intimate since? C...cause I hope to be with Yami sometime...but, I can't really...I mean, all I see is my dad..." I fumbled for the words, looking down at my juice cup.

"No. I haven't. But I have thought about it." A light pink dusted Seto's cheeks as he was intently working on the omelets then. About then Joey walked in, scratching his head. Seto's face turned redder as he worked on the eggs.

I smiled at Joey. "Morning."

"Mornin'. Sumptin' smells good." Joey peeked over his boyfriend's shoulder, kissing Seto's cheek. Seto smiled, then went back to cooking. I took my juice cup and went out. I felt like a third wheel.

"Ooof!" I ran into Yami, effectively spilling my juice all over his chest. I blushed. "S...sorry."

Yami just grinned. Damn, how much of a saint is he? "I'm going to wipe off and change shirts." He winked at me as he headed upstairs; that was when I noticed that no one was in the living room any longer. I went back into the kitchen. Joey was setting the table as Seto started portioning out food. Ryou and Bakura were heading to the kitchen. Bakura had a really shitty look on his face. I stepped out of his way. "Coffee." Bakura demanded as he sat down. Ryou smiled, making some coffee. He poured a cup for himself and Bakura, sweetening his with honey, while leaving Bakura's black. Sitting down, we all started to eat. Yami came down a few minutes later and sat by me, eating as well.

"So, ya all going to the bonfire t'night?" Joey asked, looking around. As everyone agreed, I looked questioningly at Yami.

"The bonfire? School's been talking about it for about a week. Did you want to go?" Yami asked kindly.

I shrugged. "Yea, I guess." Yami titled my head up with a finger. I smiled at him as I read the worry in his eyes. "Yes, Yami, I want to go. We can leave if it gets too much...I promise I will tell you, alright?" He kissed my nose and nodded. I smiled and leaned on Yami as they all kept talking.

()()()()()()()()

Everyone had left to go get ready for the bonfire. I took a shower and put on my black boots, black leather pants, black sleeveless shirt, and black choker. I washed my face and fixed my hair, putting on just a little bit of cologne. I didn't have to shave, cause facial hair doesn't grow on me well. I pretty much only had to shave like once a week. Biting my lip, I wondered...

I went out to my parents old room. Yami had his own room, even though he usually stayed with me. I let him stay in Gramps' room when I needed my space. Going into their bathroom, I pulled out some black eyeliner and applied it to my eyes. "Yugi? You ready?" I heard Yami call. I headed out. Yami was at the top of the stairs. Turning, he saw me and got this strange look on his face. "Y..You look amazing." He smiled at me. I smiled. Taking his hand, we went out to bike, heading to the bonfire.

()()()()()

I think the whole school turned out for this. There were all kinds of people. But, Tristan had hosted this as well, so there was booze, music, and a huge bonfire. Yami grabbed a beer as he handed me a soda. I took the beer out of his hands and took a drink, handing him back the soda. Yami looked surprised, but put the soda down and grabbed a beer himself.

My eyes watered as I chugged the beer. It didn't taste half bad. Yami and I walked around, finding a spot to sit down at, after chugging another beer and grabbing a third one to sip. I was starting to feel...happy. It was really nice. I sat down, giggling, by Yami. He looked at me. "What's wrong" I asked as I giggled, taking another drink of the beer.

"My dear Yugi, I do think you are drunk." Yami said, smiling as he hugged me and kissed my nose.

"And what if I am? It's a nice fuzzy break." I giggled, feeling all fuzzy. Yami smiled at me, kissing my temple.

"A nice break isn't bad, as long as it's just a break." Yami said, smiling again. "Wanna walk around a bit?"

About then, Serenity showed up, looking flushed. "Hi guys. "Hey, Yugi, can I borrow Yami for a minute? I need to talk to him."

I smiled and nodded. "Sure, Serenity." Yami kissed my nose and got up, heading off with her. I sat, finishing my beer. Suddenly that girl...uh, Anzu, yea...that's her name...she showed up. She smiled at me.

She had a cup and a beer in her hand. "Want a beer?"

I giggled. "Uh huh." I reached for the beer and she handed the bottle to me. I took another drink. She sat down by me.

"Enjoying the bonfire?" She took a sip out of the cup, watching the fire.

"Yup." I giggled.

"You and Yami are a cute couple." She smiled at me and I smiled back. Thinking of Yami, I got all warm and fuzzy inside. I love him so much. "Some friendly advice...don't wait too long to put out, or he'll kick you out. I know...we used to date about two years ago. I didn't put out in time, and he broke up with me. I wish I would have listened. I'm over him...and you two look so cute, I just wanted to help you out. You two are really cute together. So just don't wait too long." She patted my knee as she smiled, getting up. I took another drink of beer as she left me to my thoughts.

I guess I finished that beer Anzu gave me too...suddenly, Yami came back, smiling at me. He held out a hand for me. I took it and got up. Smiling at him, I made the decision. I didn't want to lose him. If it meant putting out, I'd do it. I couldn't lose my other half...my Yami. I pulled him to the shadows. I know I was stumbling a little bit. Pulling him down to sit by me, I crawled onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck as I gave him a light kiss. "Aibou, what's going on?" He asked in a strained voice as I felt a bulge in his pants.

I looked down at him. "Do you like what I did with my eyes?" I purred, kissing his ear.

"U..uh, yes I did..." Yami answered, his eyes darkening.

I leaned down, kissing him fiercely as I ran my hands through his hair. "Yami...I want you...now."


	14. You're Not in Love With Him

"No, Aibou. I won't take advantage of you like this." Yami said, pushing me firmly away. I still felt the bulge in his pants. I could do this. I could keep him. I could do what I needed to make sure I didn't lose my Yami. I leaned down again, kissing his neck. I heard him moan, and felt his fingers dig into my hips.

"You're not taking advantage of me." I whispered, kissing down to his chest as I ran my fingers and hands up under his white tee shirt. "I want this." I felt his skin pebble under my touch, and I heard his breath hitch. I worked back up to his ear and licked his ear gently as I blew in it lightly.

"Yuugi..." I heard him moan. Smiling, I could taste victory as my fingers slid down to his pants and start working with the zipper. Suddenly, I felt him grab my wrists, stopping me.

"Yugi, no." Yami stated firmly. I jerked my eyes open, looking at him. His eyes were firm. "What is going on? Why are you so insistent tonight, Aibou?" He asked me, his voice and his eyes kind. Kind. I felt my heart shatter. He didn't want to be with me. Kind, yea, that's what he would be if he was getting tired of me. Anger flared through me. I got up, jerking away from him.

"Just fuck off then. Just stay the fuck away from me. If you don't love me and don't want to be with me, then stop fucking leading me on!" I yelled, storming off, then I broke into a run. I heard him calling after me. I ignored it and kept running. I ran, and ran, and finally made it home. I locked the door, and went up to my room, locking the door there too. Crawling on the bed, I started crying. My happy, fuzzy feeling was gone. My head was starting to hurt and my stomach was too. I just lost Gramps and mom, now I was losing Yami too. My world was ending. Yami was not in love. At least not with me.

()()()()()()()

"Owww." My head was killing me. Sunlight was filtering into my room and onto my face, which felt, um...horrible. I can't think of a catchy phrase right now when I fell like the floor of a taxi cab. Sitting up, my stomach lurched. That was _not_ a good idea. Opening my eyes, I saw Yami on the edge of the bed with a cloth. Tears spilled as I jumped up, just barely making it and emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet. Yami had followed me in, holding my hair back. Why he was being so damn nice to me, I didn't know. I felt the anger rising in me. I jerked away from him, smacking his hand away. "What part of leave me the fuck alone do you not understand?" I yelled.

"Aibou, I don't understand...any of this." Yami stood there, taking my yelling, hurt and concern showing on his face. "I have bread, ibuprofen and Gatorade downstairs. You'll need all of them to help you feel better." His voice was still so kind.

"Knock off the nice saint act, Yami." His face looked like I slapped him. I sighed. I didn't want to play this damn game, but I guess I was going to have to do so. Sighing heavily, I started again. "Oh, you want to play stupid?" I thought Yami was better than this. I didn't think he was going to be such an ass and make me spill it. Fine. "You're going to break up with me cause I won't put out. But I fucking tried to put out, and you rejected me. So, I figured it out, Mr. Perfect. You already want to break up with me, but you don't want to do it right now because I'm such a damaged fucker. You'd be seen as a dickhead breaking up with the starfish who just got experienced a fuckload of heavy shit." Tears spilled from my eyes again.

Yami sighed, his shoulders drooping as he walked over to me. He was still holding the washcloth for some reason, and he wiped my mouth. Grabbing my arms, he held me firmly before I could jerk away. Kissing my forehead, he looked into my eyes. "I don't know how to explain this, Yugi...but I once read a poem. I liked it so much, I kept a clipping of it. I think I need to share it with you." He picked me up as I started to cry. Oh, Ra, no. No, no, no, no, no...not Yami...please don't break up with me Yami.

I was set on the bed as Yami started digging through a drawer. My gut felt punched, but at least he was going to admit to it. "Finally! I found it. Here. Read this." He handed me a folded and well worn newspaper clipping.

 _You're not in love with him._

 _If yelling at him in an argument doesn't make your throat burn like you just downed 6 shots... you're not in love with him._

 _If his eyes can't make you stop in your tracks and think about what you're about to say next...you're not in love with him._

 _If his laugh doesn't make you tense up your knuckles thinking about never hearing it again...you're not in love with him._

 _If his voice can't calm your worst anxiety attacks and make you want to listen to anything he has to say...you're not in love with him._

 _If his smile doesn't make your chest quake and your lungs shrink but feel refreshed all in one motion...you're not in love with him._

 _If him taking his clothes off is whey you pay the most attention to him...you're not in love with him._

I just kept staring at the article. Suddenly, I heard Yami speak, "When I yell at you in an argument, my throat burns." Yami tilted my head up as he continued. "Your eyes make me stop in my tracks." He kissed each eye as I closed my eyelid. "Your laugh is the most beautiful thing I hear and I cannot imagine never hearing it again...your voice can calm my worst anxiety attacks...and I want to listen to anything you have to say." He nuzzled my cheek. "Your smile makes my chest tighten and my lungs shrink, but feel refreshed all at once." He kissed me gently on my nose. "But, Yugi...when you take your clothes off is not when I pay the most attention to you. It's when you smile at me, when you laugh, when I watch you enjoy something new...when you talking to me _...that_ is when I pay the most attention to you. Because...I love you. Not because we have sex or not...because I love you...everything that makes you...you. That's what I love _"_

I swallowed...hard. Tears pricked at my eyes, but I kept staring at the clipping. I heard Yami sigh. "I cherish you. My ringtone for you is 'Broken Road' by Rascal Flatts."

I looked up at him confused. "That doesn't sound promising." I frowned. Yami sighed and went over to his phone. Grabbing my phone from my pocket (I didn't realize I fell asleep with it) I saw him dial his number on my phone. I heard his phone start to ring, _Every long lost dream led me to where you are, Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars, Pointing me on my way into your loving arms, This much I know is true, That God blessed the broken road, That led me straight to you._

Tears pricked in my eyes again. Yami hit a different button on his phone, and I heard music start.

 _I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

 _Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

He stood me up, pulling me close, and started slow dancing with me in time to the song.

 _But I got lost a time or two_

 _Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_ _  
_ _I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

He leaned down, kissing me gently on the lips. How he did that I don't know, I'm sure I tasted horrible. He went back to dancing with me.

 _Every long lost dream led me to where you are_ _  
_ _Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_ _  
_ _Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_ _  
_ _This much I know is true_ _  
_ _That God blessed the broken road_ _  
_ _That led me straight to you_ _  
_ _(Yes He did)_

Yami leaned back, his eyes full of emotion. Kissing me on my nose, he pulled me back to him to continue to dance.

 _I think about the years I spent just passing through_  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true.  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road

 _That led me straight to you_ _  
_ _Yeah._

Yami pulled back again, and this time, he sang to me as the music played.

 _Now I'm just rolling home_ _  
_ _Into my lover's arms_ _  
_ _This much I know is true_ _  
_ _That God blessed the broken road_ _  
_ _That led me straight to you._ _  
_ _That God blessed the broken road_ _  
_ _That led me straight to you._

I couldn't say anything. My throat was constricted. All I could do was hug him tightly. "I love you, Yami...so much. I was so scared of losing you."

Yami held me, squeezing me so tightly. Getting down on one knee, Yami opened a box with a ring in it. It was a small golden band with a star design, and some diamonds on the star. "I promise you won't lose me Yugi. Ever. This ring is my promise that I am yours, forever, and after we have graduated and are settled, we will get married."


	15. Descent Into Madness

It's been about two months since Gramps and Mom died. It's been two months since Bastard died. I have had good days...and I have bad days. Yami really has been a saint. I've tried to push him away, but he just won't leave, so I guess I am stuck with him...or maybe, he's stuck with me. Either way, I thank Ra he didn't run from me.

I've still been going to the therapist. Tea is nice. She's been treating me really nice. She keeps saying that I am making progress and that she's proud of me. I've only had to call her cell phone twice. Each time she was really great and worked with me. Now she wants to work on getting me back to "normal"-yea, I put air quotes in my head. Anyways, she's invited me over to her house tonight for dinner, to try to help integrate me back into society around people I don't know well. She is letting me bring Yami. Her sister will be there, and a couple more people that are her friends...meaning, I probably don't know them. So, it'll be an uncomfortable mixer. She's assured me that I can handle it. We'll see.

Yami held my hand as we walked up to the big door. I hadn't been around many people I didn't know, at least not in an "intimate setting" (my internal air quotes are getting a workout today) as she called it...if it was a small setting where it was harder to hide, I was always just with my core group of friends...and Seto. Seto wasn't really anyone's friend, so I just always said "my group...and Seto". Yep, air quotes again. For the bigger events, like football games and a couple parties we went to, I hung onto Yami like a panda and he seemed okay with it.

I knocked on the door. Tea answered it and smiled, ushering us inside. I was starting to sweat. I was really kinda uncomfortable. She brought us into her dining room where her sister Anzu was, along with a couple more chairs that were empty around the table. I felt Yami tense up, but I didn't know why. Tea offered us seats, Yami sitting on my left. "Would you like tea or lemonade?" Tea asked. I took lemonade. So did Yami.

Anzu sat down on the other side of the table from Yami. She started chatting with us as Tea brought us our lemonade and mentioned that the other two guests should be here anytime, and the appetizers were almost ready. I took a sip of lemonade. It was good. Really sweet. I liked it. I squeezed Yami's hand more. Those two empty seats were really bothering me for some reason. My stomach was in knots and I didn't know why. I took another drink of my lemonade, looking at Yami out of the corner of my eye. He was listening politely to Anzu, but I could tell he wasn't happy. Tea refilled our glasses. I didn't realize that I drank that much.

I guess the anxiety really took it out of me. I started to get really, really tired. Then again, I wasn't sleeping _that_ well yet. I leaned against Yami as I fought to keep my eyes open. Maybe the other two people weren't coming? Yami and Anzu kept talking as I started to doze off.

()()()()()

I woke up, rolling over and grabbing Yami. Nuzzling against him, I pulled the covers up around us. "You okay, Aibou?" He asked me groggily. I nodded against him. Curling up, I laid my head on his chest. I love my bed, and I love Yami in it. His smell is all over the bed and it makes me so happy to be enveloped by that smell. Yawning, I curled up and went back to sleep, Yami putting his arm around me.

()()()()()()

I smelled bacon as light streamed in. My stomach started to hurt I was so hungry! Getting up, I noticed it was beautifully sunny outside. Smiling, I went and washed my face and padded downstairs. Yami was in the kitchen, making bacon and eggs. Smiling wider, I walked up to him and gently wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. "Morning." I mumbled, smiling.

"Morning, Aibou. What do you want to do this Saturday?" He asked as he finished up the food and started dishing it out onto plates. I grabbed two cups and sat them down on the table, pulling the orange juice out.

"Mmmm, I don't know. Art Museum?" I asked, pouring the juice.

"Sure, we could do that. Just us?" I swear it sounded like he had the teeniest more bit of hope in his voice when he said "just us". Here we go with the air quotes again...

I grinned at him. "Sure, just us." Sitting down at the table, I waited patiently for him to serve us both. We then bowed our heads and said grace. Gramps always did, I saw no need to change it.

We chatted over breakfast. I have to admit, I hadn't felt this good waking up in a long time. I wonder if getting out last night and going to Tea's had anything to do with it...

Wait a second, speaking of...I couldn't remember what happened last night. What the hell? Did I drink alcohol? I didn't feel like I did...like I said, I felt great. I guess my face must have shown something, because I heard worry in Yami's voice as he asked if I was okay.

"Uh, yea...sorry, just got lost in thought." I smiled up at him. Getting up, I grabbed the dishes. "Why don't you go take a shower and I will load the dishwasher and then get one, then we can leave?" He nodded and smiled as he got up, kissing my nose as he walked off. I crossed my eyes looking at my nose. What was so special about it anyways?

I heard the shower start upstairs. Finishing with loading the dishwasher, I was just about to head upstairs when I heard the mail go through our front door slot. I went and grabbed it. Ugh, it looks like a bunch of junk mail. Credit card applications for "Current Resident"... coupons for "Current Resident"... Hamilton Collection offer for "Current Resident"...wow, Current Resident sure is popular!

Ooo...finally something interesting...a big thick yellow envelope. Aw crap, it was probably something bad from school. Turning it over to see if maybe it was for Yami...nope... "Yugi Motou". Eh, greaaat. I tossed the junk in the trash can before heading up the stairs. Going and sitting down on my bed, I opened the envelope as Yami came out, a towel around his waist. I blushed and looked down. "What's that, Aibou?" Yami asked.

"Dunno. It's addressed to me. Figure it's probably from the school." Ripping open the envelope, I looked inside. I grabbed the pieces of paper and looked at them. Feeling the world slip out of focus and the contents of my stomach start crawling up my throat, I felt the tears start and then just...stop. I felt something snap inside of me. I was done crying...I was just...done. In fact, I was probably beginning my descent into madness at this point.

"Aibou, what's wrong?" Yami came and sat down next to me. I could hear the concern in his baritone voice. I just looked at him. I could see the worry in his eyes, but I just...didn't care... I really didn't feel anything anymore. Frowning at me, Yami took the papers from my hand when I didn't answer him. To his credit, he did look pale after looking at them. At least he had the decency to do that. "I...I didn't do that. That's not me." he said, voice strained.

"Impressive." I said, voice ice cold. "Then, if that's not you, I'd like to know who is your twin who's fucking Anzu?"


	16. Hidden Sins

I sat up in bed, drenched in sweat, feeling nauseous...jerking to my left I saw that Yami was asleep with his back to me, oblivious to the horrific nightmare I had just woken up from. Silently, I slipped out of bed, unconsciously grabbed my cell phone, and went into the bathroom. That's normal, right? To use the bathroom in the middle of the night? And grabbing your phone? Right?

Closing the door, I had to lock it. I couldn't deal with Yami coming in right now. I had to have privacy. Sitting down on the floor, I leaned my head on the toilet, appreciating the cool porcelain on my hot face. I'm sure my face was blood red.

Okay, Yugi...think. Separate fact from reality. Okay. It had been about two months since Gramps and Mom died. I have had good and bad days. Yami is a saint. I've been going to the therapist and Dr. Gardner is nice...but I've never been to her house or had dinner with her or her family or friends. I've never seen pictures of Yami fucking Anzu. Oooo, crap. That thought just hurts my stomach. My stomach lurches as I sit next to the toilet.

I heard the doorknob rattle. "Yugi? Are you okay?" Yami's sleepy baritone voice filtered through the door.

"Y...yea. I am." I said, trying to sound calm.

"Mmkay." I heard him yawn and pad back to the bed. I heard him getting comfortable. I sat there awhile longer, my face finally cooling. That was a bad nightmare. Shaking, I pull out my cell phone and dial Dr. Gardner's number.

"Hello, this is Dr. Gardner." I hear Tea's soothing voice on the other end.

"H...hi, Dr. Gardner, this is Yugi." I didn't realize I was gripping the phone so hard until I felt my knuckles start to hurt.

"Yugi? It's 1:44 a.m...what is wrong? What do you need to talk about?" Her voice held no accusations, just concern.

"W...well, I...I had a really bad dream...and you were in it." I admitted.

"Please, tell me what happened in as much detail as you can remember." she coaxed.

I sighed, and then related, to the best of my ability in a whisper, what happened. She said nothing until I was done. After I finished, she simply said, "I see." I couldn't understand her tone.

"Well, doc...what do you think?" I chuckled nervously.

"Well, Yugi...it's obvious you still have some trust issues, not only with me but with yourself and with Yami. It's also obvious that you are terrified of losing Yami. The two chairs emphasize the importance of your Gramps and Mom not being there." Dr. Gardner explained patiently.

There was another knock on the door. "Yugi, I'm worried about you. Please let me in." I jumped. I had been so engrossed in my conversation, I had forgotten that Yami was asleep in the other room. I hope I hadn't been too loud. I gnawed my lip a bit.

I sighed. "I better go, I don't want to worry him. Thank you Dr. Gardner." I whispered.

"Any time, Yugi. Good night." I heard the call end.

I got up and opened the door. Yami was standing there in sweatpants, a worried look on his face. "Aibou, are you okay?" He smoothed my cheek with his thumb. Before I could respond, he frowned. "No...you aren't. Please, tell me what happened?"

I couldn't help myself. I launched myself at him and hugged him tightly. He stumbled backwards, but regained his footing, holding me tightly. Picking me up, he went to the bed, sitting down with me cradled on his lap. "Aibou, please...talk to me." He held me, rocking gently.

I curled into his neck. Whispering, I told him my nightmare. He ran his hand up and down my spine, saying nothing, just listening. When I got done, he kissed my ear and then leaned back, looking in my eyes. "Aibou, I love you. I want to marry you eventually. You have nothing to fear. I don't know what to do to convince you." His eyes were troubled as he looked at me.

I looked down. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I felt miserable. I mean, I believe him...I do...but I can't shake the feeling that I'm going to lose him. And when I think of that, I just ... I just feel paralyzed. I can't imagine my life without him. I love him. He is the only thing that keeps me sane. I've woken up the past week frozen in silent screams from nightmares I can't remember...in fact, all I can remember is the pain of losing Yami in these nightmares.

"I have an idea." I smile up at him. "Tomorrow is Saturday, so we don't have to go to school. Wanna go to Hidden Sins and see if the guys are still there?" The gang...and Seto, had asked if we wanted to go tonight, but I had said no. Hidden Sins had become "our place". It was a gay bar where most people hadn't known any of us (except Bakura) before, but had made us feel welcome. Yea, okay...I may be drinking a bit more, but I restrict it to the weekends, and I haven't gotten drunk enough to have a hangover again. So, it's a good compromise. And I always stick to beer. No hard liquor. The fuzzy is nice.

Yami yawns, but nods. "Okay, let's go." He gets up to get dressed, leaving me to my closet. He's been sleeping with me, but he's still keeping his stuff in Gramps's room...cause I love him and can't imagine living without him, but still need my space. I'm weird, I know.

I don't know that this will help me at all, but I'm gonna try. I slip on my tightest leather pants, and my leather boots. I pull on a mesh black shirt, my black collar, and go putting some black around my eyes. Fixing my hair, I splash on some cologne and go to meet Yami. Seeing Yami, I about pass out. He's got on his black leather pants, black boots, and a black leather vest, no shirt underneath it. He eyes me like I'm a piece of meat, licking his lips. "Ready to go, Yugi?" He whispers.

I nod. Going out to his bike, I notice it's unseasonably warm. Shrugging into the helmet, I crawled on behind Yami, my hands running over his naked torso. Putting my head on his back, we zoomed off. I didn't really think, just enjoyed the ride...and Yami being so close to me.

Walking in a few minutes later, my eyes had to adjust to the dark bar. Looking around, there were men dancing with men, women dancing with women, and cages where people were...I hope...dancing. I easily found the gang...and Seto, in "our booth". I'm just going to start calling them GAS. I started chuckling. Yami and I paid our cover and walked in, walking over to GAS. "Atlas, Rise!" was playing. Niiiice.

I smirked as I noticed GAS. Bakura had Ryou on his lap, Ryou leaning against Bakura's chest. Bakura was in a white tee shirt and ripped jeans. Ryou had on jeans, no shirt, and was flushed. Looking down, I noticed he was drinking his usual, hot tea, while Bakura was drinking a beer. I looked at Yami and shrugged, a smirk tugging at my lips as he grinned as well.

Looking over at Seto, it was as expected...he was in black pants, black long sleeve dress shirt, black shoes, looking impeccable, with a mixed drink sitting by him. Joey was in a green tee shirt and jeans, barefoot, a collar around his neck with a leash on it that Seto was holding. Joey and Ryou waved at us as Bakura grunted, lighting a cigarette while Seto merely nodded. Bakura moved over to let us sit down as the waitress brought me and Yami each a beer.

"Animal I Have Become" started. I love this bar...the music is kick ass. Looking around, we saw some others we have gotten to know over the past two months. Waving at Mai, she winked as she ground against her girlfriend, kissing Rebecca on the neck. I know! I didn't know Rebecca was gay too! I think she is bi myself, but, I'm not going to ask.

Damn, tonight has good music. Now it's onto Set It Off's, "I'll Sleep When I'm Dead". As I crawled into Yami's lap, I grabbed my beer. Looking at the group, I could tell they'd been there for awhile. Even Seto looked more relaxed, so he'd had a couple. He never looked relaxed unless he's had at least two drinks. I think he usually has whiskey sours? About then our friend Mae walked up, with her girlfriend Sienna. Mae was really sweet. She was blind, but you'd never know it by looking at her. She has short brown hair and the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen. Sienna had long, red hair and piercing green eyes. Cliché, but hey, it's descriptive, ya know?

"Hey Mae, Sienna!" I hollered. They both smiled and we moved over to make room for them both as well. We all sat around talking, Sienna with her arm protectively around Mae. I thought it was cute that Sienna was so protective of Mae. They were good together. We sat talking for at least an hour, drinking some beers. About 4:30 in the morning, the bartenders changed and our favorite bartender, Fiona (we called her Fi) came in. She actually owned the bar. Word has it she is a damn tough bird. We've never noticed anyone messing with her. Nodding at us, she didn't get to talk at the moment, as it was still really busy. The bar opened at 5pm and closed at 2am during the week, but Friday it opened at 5pm and didn't close until 2am Monday morning. I have to admit, we have stayed way too long sometimes...hey, they serve food, and UV rays are harmful to your skin.

About then, I heard our favorite song come on. NIN's "Closer." All six of us got up from the booth and headed to the dance floor as Mae and Sienna stayed behind to hold down the fort. I guess the night _was_ just beginning...


	17. Closer Than Ever Before

Closer Than Ever Before

I led Yami out onto the dance floor. I saw Bakura had pulled Ryou flush towards him and was gyrating against him to the music as Seto and Joey were against the wall, kissing. I kept Yami's gaze and pulled him to me. As the song started, I whispered the words along with the beat, never breaking Yami's gaze.

 _You let me violate you_

I ran my hands up his chest as I watched his eyes darken and his breath hitch. I pushed his vest off of him so he was bare chested. I admire his toned physique.

 _You let me desecrate you_

I lean up, biting his lip gently.

 _You let me penetrate you_

I grab his ass, pulling him to me.

 _You let me complicate you_

I pull him into a deep kiss, my tongue exploring his mouth. I feel him harden against me as he moans around my mouth. I grind my hips against his, smirking as I feel him grabbing my ass as well.

 _Help me, I broke apart my insides_

 _Help me, I've got no soul to sell_

 _Help me, the only thing that works for me_

 _Help me get away from myself_

I pull back when oxygen becomes important. I feel my face heat up, so I'm sure I'm flushed. He is...his face is red, his breathing shallow, a slight sheen on his face.

 _I want to fuck you like an animal_

I run my tongue over my lips.

 _I want to feel you from the inside_

I run my fingers across his back, letting my nails drag on his skin.

 _I want to fuck you like an animal_

 _My whole existence is flawed_

 _You get me closer to god_

I pull back and put my hands together in the prayer position, keeping eye contact with him.

 _You can have my isolation_

I take my hands apart and run my hands down my chest.

 _You can have the hate that it brings_

 _You can have my absence of faith_

 _You can have my everything_

I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him into a soul shattering kiss.

 _Help me, tear down my reason_

 _Help me, it's your sex I can smell_

I pull back and go to my knees, running kisses down his chest and my nose over his crotch, which was deliciously hard.

 _Help me you make me perfect_

 _Help me become somebody else_

I slam him against the wall, not very far from where Joey was attacking Seto's neck as Seto was letting out whimpers of pleasure.

 _I want to fuck you like an animal_

I unbuckle his belt.

 _I want to feel you from the inside_

I undo his buttons as he stares at me like there is nothing else in the room.

 _I want to fuck you like an animal_

 _My whole existence is flawed_

I pull down his pants, not caring who is there or what is seen. Fi's got a good relationship with the cops, they never raid this place.

 _You get me closer to god_

I take him in my mouth as his head slams against the wall, a guttural moan emitting low from his throat as his fingers find my hair, running through it. I swirl my tongue around the base as I take him fully in my mouth, running my tongue along the thick vein underneath his cock. He's jerking, his hips bucking as I suck hard, wanting him to come in my mouth. I move my head to the instrumental time of the song. Right now, there is nothing and no one except Yami.

 _Through every forest, above the trees_

 _Within my stomach, scraped off my knees_

 _I drink the honey inside your hive_

 _You are the reason I stay alive_

I feel him tighten as his fingers stiffen, his cock getting harder in my mouth. I look up at him, sucking harder. His head hits the wall again as he spurts in my mouth. I don't know what I expected, but I didn't expect it to taste this good...in a salty way. I sucked every last drop out, running my tongue up his shaft. He opened his eyes, looking down at me hungrily. Not waiting, he picked me up, duck walking since his pants were around his ankles. Swiping a table clean he laid me down on it. "My turn." His baritone growled as another song started.

 _Caught up in this madness too blind to see_

 _Woke animal feelings in me_

He pulled my shirt off. As he stared at my body, I felt like he was devouring me with his eyes. I felt like I should be embarrassed, but I couldn't take my eyes from him. I felt gorgeous with the way he looked at me.

 _Took over my sense and I lost control_

 _I'll taste your blood tonight_

 _You know I make you wanna scream_

He undid my buttons on my jeans, never breaking eye contact with me, either. I felt the butterflies take flight in my stomach as my breathing hitched.

 _You know I make you wanna run from me baby_

 _But now it's too late you've wasted all your time_

 _Relax while you're closing your eyes to me_

 _So warm as I'm setting you free_

My eyes had slid closed, and I let out an involuntary gasp as I felt the cool air hit my cock as it sprang free into the night air. I whimpered.

 _With your arms by your side there's no struggling_

 _Pleasure's all mine this time_

I opened my eyes as Yami held my hands over my head, plundering my mouth with a heated kiss as I felt his cock bump mine due to the positioning.

 _You know I make you wanna scream_

 _You know I make you wanna run from me baby_

 _But now it's too late you've wasted all your time_

Yami was kissing down my neck. I arched my back towards him. I wanted him...I needed him...I wanted him to touch me. I wanted his hands on my cock. I wanted him in me, though I didn't really know how that would work. Right now, with the feelings swirling in me, I didn't care how it would work, I just wanted it.

 _Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring_

 _Cover me, unwanted clemency_

"I want to be inside you Yugi, now. Is that okay with you?" His baritone voice slid down my spine like silk as his lips touched my ears while he whispered. I nodded. That was all I wanted right then.

 _Scream till there's silence_

 _Scream while there's life left, vanishing_

 _Scream from the pleasure, unmask your desire_

I moaned as I felt something inserted into my butt. I felt a stretching, but I knew it couldn't be his cock, as what was in my butt was too small...but it felt good.

 _Perishing_

 _We've all had a time where we've lost control_

 _We've all had our time to grow_

 _I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right_

I felt whatever it was leave. I frowned and opened my eyes. Yami was positioning himself above me. My eyes got huge. My butt isn't that big! Yami winked. "You'll expand." He said. I hoped he was right.

 _I'll hunt again one night_

 _You know I make you wanna scream_

I felt him push into me. Shit, it burned, but I felt so full. It was an odd sensation, but...I liked it. I sat still as he moved in, little, by little. Damn, his dick was big. Oh my Ra, this feels so damn amazing!

 _You know I make you wanna run from me baby_

 _But now it's too late you've wasted all your time_

 _Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring_

 _Cover me, unwanted clemency_

 _Scream till there's silence_

I saw he was watching me. I guess to see my reaction. Once I adjusted to him, I nodded. He smiled and started moving, pushing himself inside of me, then pulling out slowly, but deliciously.

 _Scream while there's life left, vanishing_

 _Scream from the pleasure, unmask your desire_

 _Perishing_

He started to pick up the pace. The pain was leaving, and I started shoving against him, wanting more and more and more of him inside of me. Instinct took over and I just kept bucking my hips and shoving against him.

 _Some live repressing their instinctive feelings_

 _Protest the way we're built don't point the blame on me_

 _Scream, scream, scream the way you would_

I moaned, groaning, shoving harder, faster, harder.

 _If I ravaged your body_

 _Scream, scream, scream the way you would_

 _If I ravaged your mind_

 _Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring_

"Fuck my Yami, please...harder, more." I moaned. I felt Yami pick up the pace. Opening my eyes, I saw a sheen of sweat on Yami as he picked up the pace.

 _Cover me, unwanted clemency_

 _Scream till there's silence_

 _Scream while there's life left, vanishing_

 _Scream from the pleasure, unmask your desire_

 _Perishing_

I screamed as I felt myself explode on my stomach, letting out moans and groans of pleasure. I saw Yami's head lolled back, his fingers digging painfully into my hips as he tensed, his muscles jerking involuntarily.

Looking up at him, I smiled groggily as he smiled down at me. Pulling himself out, he then kissed my nose, and picked me up, cuddling me against him. Ooo, my butt is sore and will be more so tomorrow...but it felt so damn good, it was worth it. I felt him look somewhere, then I felt him heading up the stairs. Suddenly, we were laying on a bed. I looked up at him.

"Fi's letting us use her guest room." Yami muttered, yawning. I smiled and yawned, cuddling him. He pulled the covers up over us and put an arm around me. I felt closer than ever before to Yami...and I loved it.


	18. An Amazing Opportunity

Yawning, I opened my eyes...and immediately started blushing as I remembered what happened the night before. Smiling, I laid in bed, staring at Yami. He was...so amazingly handsome in the morning, the sun hitting his chest as he slept. His hair was a crazed mess of spikes...he looked like a drunk porcupine. Giggling, I covered my mouth, trying to not disturb Yami. Ooops, too late since I saw a crimson eye look at me.

"Sorry." I smiled. He raised an eyebrow. "I just was thinking, that with the way your hair is...you look like a drunk porcupine." Yami gave me a half scowl, and I laughed again, a full belly laugh this time.

Unfortunately, I had made a mistake...which I suddenly realized as Yami crawled on top of me, pinning me and assaulting my sides with tickles. "Oh...a drunk porcupine, huh?" He grinned, tickling me as I let out fit after fit of giggles, gasping for breath.

"Uncle!" I finally yelled, trying to hold my pinned hands up. "I give up, you win..." I uttered, breathless. Yami finally stopped tickling me as I tried to catch my breath. Sitting up, I became aware of my behind hurting. I winced, and Yami noticed. I could see the concern on his face. I smiled. "It's a good pain." I remembered last night and started getting a bit flushed again. Yami smirked and stood. I gawked. He looked amazing naked. He winked at me and headed into another room, attached to this one. Once I heard water running, I realized he had to be in a bathroom. I picked up my phone, noticing it was about 1 in the afternoon. I laid back down, nursing my painful butt.

I must have fallen back asleep, because the next thing I knew, I felt someone kissing my nose. I mean, I knew who it was...no one else kisses my nose. Still wondering what the fascination with my nose is I opened my eyes. I grinned and yawned. "The gang...and Seto want to know if we want to go to lunch?" His baritone voice made my insides melt. Seriously, if he could bottle his sexiness, he'd be a millionaire. I smiled and nodded, just now realizing how hungry I was. Getting up gingerly, I went to the room Yami just exited. There was a shower and bathtub there. I really wanted to take a bath, but I know Joey's stomach couldn't wait. I took a quick shower and slipped on my clothes. Walking out, I saw Yami messing around on his phone.

"Ready?" I smiled at him. I cannot believe Yami is mine! He is so handsome.

"Yes. Fi is going, as is Sienna and Mae. Something about wanting to try this new little karaoke bar...is that okay with you Aibou?" Yami slipped his phone in his pants pocket as I nodded and we headed downstairs.

()()()()()()()

I liked this little karaoke bar. We'd been here about...well, I don't know how long. We had commandeered a couple of tables and GAS had spent plenty of money there...somehow, I believe that having The Seto Kaiba helped us to get complimentary things. We got here about two, and last time I checked my phone, it was after seven. The food was good, and the company excellent. We were all chatting and singing and just having fun.

"You like this place?" I heard Sienna ask Mae, her arm protectively around the brunette. The brunette smiled and nodded. Mae was wearing jeans and a black vee neck tee-shirt, while Sienna had on a dark green velvet dress with heels. I don't get girls and heels. Oh well. Sienna leaned over, whispering something in Mae's ear. I assume it was not appropriate for all audiences as Mae turned a fierce shade of red. Sienna ran a hand up Mae's thigh. I turned away quickly. I have no problem with sex in public (hence last night), but that doesn't mean I want to see it. Girls just don't do it for me. Insert mental shrug here.

"Hey, Fi...why don't you put karaoke in your bar?" I asked, leaning over.

Fi smiled at me. "Well, do I really need karaoke in my bar when I have live sex shows?" Somehow her Australian accent made that sound dirtier. Then she winked as I know I turned several shades of scarlet! Turning away, I cleared my throat, taking a drink of my soda. Yami was leaned back in his seat talking to the others. About then, a long haired male with long purple hair sat down by us...well, by Yami actually. He was dressed in dress pants and a cream silk shirt...way too fancy for this place. I watched him carefully.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Hello?"

"Heeelll-oooo." The man said, eyeing Yami up and down in a way I didn't appreciate. Frowning, I watched the man, not happy. "I have been watching you...I've watched the way you've talked, sang, and held yourself, and I think you are perfect."

Yami frowned, looking at me and putting an arm around me. "I'm sorry, but I'm taken."

The man looked between me and Yami, then broke out in a deep laugh. Holding up his hands, he smiled. "Oh, no...you've got me mistaken. My name is Zigfried...you can call me Ziggy. I'm an agent with Fiara Talent, and I think you would be a wonderful addition to Tamona Pictures newest film, "Pyramids of Time.""

Everyone had stopped talking and was watching this interaction. Yami was looking rather uncomfortable. "You don't even know if I can act." He pointed out.

Ziggy chuckled. "Oh, I have _very_ good instincts. And besides, you have the perfect look for this picture." Yami frowned. "Here. Just take my card and think about it. This is an amazing opportunity." His delicate fingers fished a bright purple paper card, which he then placed in Yami's hand. Standing, he walked away. Yami held it, showing me.

Zigfried von Schroeder "Ziggy" Fiara Talent Agency (122) 619-7543

"Hol' shit, Yami! Ya gonna be a movie star?" Joey asked as Seto rolled his eyes. Yami frowned, slipping the card in his pocket. I bit my lip, saying nothing. I definitely had more stuff to think about now. We all went back to talking and joking, but I know I was a bit quieter now than I was before.

The night flew by quickly, and soon Yami and I were back at home. We hadn't talked about Ziggy, but he nor that incident had left my mind. We both slipped out of our clothes, me making my trail to the bed that I'd clean up tomorrow, Yami carefully putting his clothes in the hamper. Crawling into bed, I laid my head on his chest.

"Aibou? You haven't said much this evening after that man talked to me. Please, tell me what you are thinking." Yami prodded. I frowned. I didn't want to talk to him about this. I had my opinions and feelings on this, but I wanted him to make his own decision. I shrugged, not saying anything. I felt his hand running through my hair. "Please, Aibou." He kissed my temple.

"What do you want to do?" I whispered into his chest.

"I don't want to do it. I want to graduate and go on to college now." His voice held an edge of uncertainty to it.

"But..." I said.

Yami sighed. "But, it does sound kind of fun...a once in a lifetime opportunity. It shouldn't take that long to do the filming and such...I'd have to have a small part...I mean, Tamona Films is right up there with Disney and MGM and Paramount. They're not going to put a nobody like me in a big part. But it would be a paying part if an agent was involved...That would also give us some money for a nest egg for college and marriage."

I frowned. He was right, and I knew it, but I didn't want to admit it. After several long, silent moments, I relented. Sighing, "You're right. If you want to do it, I'll support you. It is an amazing opportunity." I kissed his chest, holding him.

"I'll sleep on it, we can talk some more tomorrow, and then I will call Ziggy and let him know." Holding me close, we lay in bed. I heard his breathing slow as he fell asleep. I laid there for awhile still...thinking. He was going to do it. I mean, he was already calling von Dickhead _Ziggy._ Sighing again, I still had to remember that everything he said was right... it would give us extra money, he would still get paid, it would be a small part. But, Yami would be amazing at it, he was Hollywood caliber sexy naturally...so he'd probably get more roles. He'd start liking what he was doing. Then he'd be away from me, and people would be throwing themselves all over him. He was going to find someone amazing and cuter than me and nicer than me and more interesting than me...and then he was going to lose interest in me. Crying quietly into my pillow, I fell asleep. My last thought before darkness finally claimed me for the night was that his amazing opportunity was going to turn into my amazing heartbreak.


	19. Broken

**A/N: I don't own the image used in this nor the song. The song is "Broken" by Seether. It's awesome, you should check it out. It's one of my favorites.**

I'm laying here in the dark, frowning at the ceiling. It's been two weeks since Ziggy von Dickhead had entered our lives, and this was the first night I've slept alone since. Yami was going to be gone for a week doing his filming part. He had worked it out with the school and had actually worked really hard getting the next week's work done before he left.

Sighing, I rolled over. I was sleeping in one of his shirts. Don't judge me. I'm a pathetic mess when he's not around. I've accepted it. Frowning, my memories came flooding back. He was right, it was a small role. Yami had called dickhead and set it up. The script had been mailed to him. He was to play a small role as a Pharaoh in a flashback memory scene. He had three lines. Sketches had been sent to him of what he would be wearing. It was a white toga with a gold headband, gold armbands, gold earrings, and sandals. I had to admit I thought once he put that on that he would look hot. About then, I heard a beep on my phone. Turning, I grabbed it.

It was a text message from Yami.

Yami: _Hi Aibou. Miss u_.

I texted him back: _Miss u 2._ There was no way I was telling him I was sleeping in his shirt.

Yami: _Want to see my costume?_

I grinned. Of course I wanted to see his costume.

Me: _Of course._

Yami:

Oh fuck me hard. I am so going to masturbate to that tonight.

Me: _U look hot. I thought it was going 2 b clothes on a hanger._

Yami: _LOL, no, they are doing some publicity pictures. One is of the flashback scene._

Me: _Oh. Ooops._

Yami: _I miss you very much, Aibou._

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Me: _I miss u 2._

Yami: _GTG, pictures. I love you, Aibou._

Me: _I love you, too._

Holding my thumb over the picture, I saved it to my gallery, then put it as my wallpaper and lock screen. Looking at that picture, I started rubbing myself...no, I'm not going through that with you, you nosy bastards. Use your imagination.

()()()()()()()()()()

The next few days were nothing short of torment. I went to school and hung out with my friends, but I hurt terribly. I missed Yami so much. He texted me every night, sending me various pictures of things. I sent him some pictures, but they seemed so...normal...compared to what Yami sent me. He was meeting famous people and eating at nice restaurants. I was in school, being a dweeb. Sigh, F M L.

()()()()()()()()

Wednesday is when it happened. When I broke...or at least started to break. I hadn't heard from Yami all day. I waited for his text or call.

7 pm...nothing.

8 pm...nothing.

9 pm...nothing.

10 pm...nothing.

11 pm...nothing.

11:25 pm I texted him a " _Good night, miss you."_

As of 2 am, he hadn't returned my text as I fell into a troubled sleep. Dreams of breakup and superstars filled my head.

Thursday morning, I lunged for my phone. Not a text. Not. A. Single. One. A tear slid from my eye as I got ready for school. Maybe he was working hard and they stayed up late and got up early. Yea, that had to be it. As my stomach turned into knots, I called the school sick. I hadn't slept well, and I was getting nauseous. Going back to bed, I laid there, thinking the worst.

Finally, at two pm, I called Yami. It went straight to voicemail. On the verge of tears again, I got up and headed downstairs to get some water. Looking in the fridge, I saw that we didn't have any bottles of cold water. Digging in the pantry, I pulled some out, putting them in the refrigerator. Suddenly something caught my eye...a weird green bottle I hadn't seen before. Looking at the label, it said "Absinthe" and it was dusty. I noticed it was alcohol. Shrugging, I took the bottle and got a glass. Maybe I could drink myself into a stupor.

Pouring some of the green liquor into a glass, I took a taste. It burned like a motherfucker, but tasted kind of like licorice. Not a bad taste, really. Taking the bottle and the glass, I went up to my room. As the day wore on, I refilled the glass several times. The day got fuzzier. Yami still didn't call me, and I was still sad...but a numb kind of sad. I guess I fell asleep at some point, because my alarm woke me up. My head was splitting. Looking at the bottle, it was half empty. That would explain the headache. I took a shower and got ready for school. I couldn't skip all the time. Especially not with Yami gone.

I tried to coast through classes with ibuprofen and water as my snack. Finally, it was lunchtime. Yami would be back tomorrow. I was going to meet him at the airport at 5pm. I don't know what was going to happen, but I didn't want to lose my Yami. "Yuuugiii..." I heard the soft British voice interrupt my thoughts of what I was going to make for Yami when he got home...assuming he stayed with me.

"Huh?" I blinked, looking around the room. Guess I was out of it longer than I thought. All eyes were on me, except for Seto's. I swear, I don't know if Seto loves his laptop or Joey more. If I were Joey I would definitely be jealous of Mac. Mac's a bastard. He breaks up more relationships...

"We were askin' if ya were goin' ta go ta da football game with us tonight?" Joey asked, stealing one of Seto's fries. Seto didn't even acknowledge the theft even though he witnessed it.

"Nah, I think I'm just going to go home." I responded. I wasn't great company right now. I missed my Yami.

"Do you still feel ill?" The soft accent asked.

Honestly, I did...but it was my own doing. No reason to make my friends worry. "No, I just wanna go home, clean up the house, you know..." I responded, not giving the real reason.

A sigh escaped Ryou's lips. "Yugi, Yami won't be home until tomorrow. If you go home, you will just sit there and it will take longer for him to come home. Please come with us." Ryou pleaded, using those puppy dog doe eyes.

"Damnit, Ryou...how can you do that?" I frowned, relenting under their power. "Alright, I'll go."

Ryou smiled, sitting back with the closest thing to a victory smug on his face. Bakura grunted and kept eating. Well, I guess two people were happy I were going. There has to be more to Bakura than we all can see. It's pretty impressive that Ry can get some kind of sweetness out of him. No one would expect it, but I know Ry wouldn't be with Bakura if Bakura acted the same in private with Ry as the way he acted in public with that gruff exterior.

()()()()()()

The rest of the day drug by. Going home, I grabbed a sandwich and changed into jeans and a tee shirt. As an afterthought, I grabbed Yami's letterman jacket. Who knew he liked track so damn much? I hated running, but, judging from the letters, he was very proficient at it. Walking to the football field, I was lost in my thoughts. The weather was getting colder, so I was glad that I had grabbed Yami's coat. Showing up at the field, I flashed my student ID and was let in. I looked at my phone after hearing the telltale ding. It was from Joey "N stands. saved ur spot. Bring pizza." I shook my head. Only Joey.

Stopping at the concession stand, I bought a whole pizza. I knew we'd eat it. Heading to the stands, I saw Joey, Ryou, Bakura and Seto. Heading up the steps, I sat down between Joey and Bakura. Handing over the pizza, everyone started grabbing slices, Joey giving me a noogie in the process. I sat, head resting in my hand. I didn't eat. I was missing Yami. The game started, and all I could think of was Yami. What if he didn't like it when he came back? What if he had found someone else? Blinking back the tears, I looked around. Damn, I was thirsty. Why didn't I think to bring a soda? About then I saw a flask in Bakura's hip. I poked the albino bear. Bakura turned. "Eh?"

I pointed at the flask. Bakura shrugged and handed it to me. Taking the lid off, I took a swig...Damn! It was straight bourbon or something...it burnt my throat as it went down, but it helped to hide my tears as my eyes watered up more drinking it. Bakura looked at me as some team scored a touchdown. Taking the flask back, he slipped it back on his hip. "C'mon Midget." He got up, saying something in Ryou's ear. Ryou nodded. "We're gonna get another pizza."

The guys nodded and I dutifully followed him. He probably wanted help to bring back sodas and stuff. I trotted behind the angrier Ryou towards the concession stand. Sliding up to the counter, Bakura ordered another pizza, 2 Sprites and 3 Pepsis. Waiting, he swiped about five candy bars no one saw him take but me. After getting the pizzas and sodas and paying for them, he nodded at me to go to a table by the concession stand. I nodded.

Sitting everything down, he looked around. Taking two of the Pepsis, he opened them. Awesome. I was getting thirsty again. _What the hell?_ Turning them upside, he emptied all but about a drinkful. I was about to ask him what the hell, when he pulled out his flask and filled both up. Handing one to me, he took the other. I smiled and grabbed it, taking a swig. There was that burn. I hated the burn, but liked the fact that I was getting a little happy from it. Grinning, I took the other sodas as he took the pizza and we went back into the stands.

()()()()()()

The rest of the game was a lot more enjoyable. I finished the Pepsi, as did Bakura, so we had to make ... uh, two...yea, two more trips to get sodas or something for everyone. Man, I love those Pepsis...they made me feel fuzzy and I wasn't as worried about Yami. In fact, I found everything hilarious. Bakura was his normal grumpy self. Everyone was happy to see that I was feeling better. As we walked out of the stadium, Ry grinned. "See? I knew you'd feel better if you just got out."

I grinned. "Yup!" I kept it down to 1 word answers, as I didn't think I'd make much sense if I spoke in multiple words. Bakura insisted for some reason that he and Ryou take me home as it was "too late." I shrugged and got in Bakura's car...for some reason I got in the front seat, cause Ryou had already jumped in the back seat. Joey and Seto waved and headed off in another direction. Closing my eyes, the world was tilting.

"Yugi...we're at your house." I heard Ry say. Blinking, I opened my eyes. That was quick. I noticed that Bakura looked at me.

"You look fuckin' tired...better go get some sleep Midget." I nodded, yawning. Getting out of the car, I saw Ry getting out to get in the front seat. I stumbled a bit.

Ry came over and helped me. Sniffing, his eyes got wide. "Yugi...have you been drinking?"

Shit. Busted. "Uh...well, yah..y' saw me drink those two ssodas."

Ryou frowned. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. Right now you need sleep and I don't know if this would sink in or not."

"Mmkay." I nodded, too sleepy for words and the world was spinning. Ry helped me into my house and up into my bed. Cuddling up, I remember Ry tried to take my jacket and I refused. "Nnno..isYami's." Ryou sighed and then just pulled up the sheets over me, turning and leaving.

Maybe I was making too big of a deal out of the texts and stuff...but I was sure Yami was going to come home and be bored of me and break up. As tears slipped down my eyes, I grabbed my phone. No text from Yami. Turning the phone on, songs started to play. After one or two, tears slipped from my eyes as Seether started.

 _I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

 _I want to hold you high and steal your pain away_

 _I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well_

 _I want to hold you high and steal your pain_

 _'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

 _And I don't feel right when you've gone away_

 _You've gone away,_

 _You don't feel me here anymore_

 _The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

 _I want to hold you high, and steal my pain away_

 _There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

 _I want to hold you high and steal_ _your pain_

 _'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

 _And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

 _'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

 _And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

 _'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

 _And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

 _'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

 _And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

 _'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

 _And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

 _You've gone away,_

 _You don't feel me here anymore_

Oh Ra, that is how I am feeling right now. Yami hasn't texted me in three days. Sobbing more, I fell asleep. It almost felt like Yami was with me. I could hear his voice. "Aibou...surprise." Tears fell more as I passed out.


	20. Some Alone Time

Oh my damn. My head was splitting again. Fuuuuck. My head hurts. Whimpering, I rolled over, snuggling next to Yami. Mmmm, I love his scen...what the hell? Jerking up into a sitting position, I realized my mistake as the world spun crazily around me. Jumping up I ran to the bathroom to vomit up the entire continent of North America. "Aibou? Are you all right?" The baritone voice still managed to send shivers down my spine as I paid homage to the porcelain god.

My eyes were wide as I looked up and saw the love of my life in the doorway. "Y...Yami? Is that you?" I stood and took a tentative step towards him. He frowned, looking at me.

"Of course it is, Aibou. I told you surprise last night and you cuddled into me and fell asleep." He smiled at me as he kissed my nose. Yup, right there. My heart melted again. Suddenly, he wrinkled his. "Um, Aibou...you stink."

I blushed. "Uh...l...lemme just take a quick shower." Yami nodded and I headed out. I stripped, quickly jumping in the shower. I brushed my teeth as my hair was getting wet. As I started lathering up my hair, my mind raced. When did he get in? So that really was his voice last night? Do I stink from drinking?

"Aibou...are you ill?" I heard whispered in my ear as I jumped, almost slipping. Strong arms wrapped around my naked waist as I shook my head no. Suddenly, I felt lips on my neck, kissing me. "I missed you little one...so much." My breathing hitched as I felt his hands running up my chest, his naked body pressed up against mine in the shower. I could feel how much he missed me poking me in the behind.

"I missed you too." I whispered, loving the feel of him against me...hey...wait a damn minute. He doesn't text or call, but wants to come back and be all cuddly... Frowing, I pulled away from him and crossed my arms, turning on him and staring at him accusingly. "You didn't call."

Yami sighed. "No, I didn't Aibou, but I had a good reason." I raised an eyebrow, waiting for this "good reason." Yami raised his hands like the police were holding him at gunpoint and stepped out of the shower. Coming back a few seconds later, he held out his phone...or at least, what _was_ his phone. It was a shattered mess. Raising my eyes to him, I looked at him in confusion.

"My phone broke after I pulled it out to show some other actors a picture of you. We were talking about our significant others, and I mentioned you, and how we looked similar, so they wanted to see your picture. As they were passing it around, it fell and broke beyond repair. I didn't have time to get a new one as we worked 18 to 20 hours a day. And I don't have any numbers memorized to call anyone. But, I got to come home early, so I was hoping we could get me a new phone today. I'm sorry, Aibou." His eyes shone with sincerity.

It all made sense. He didn't have facebook. The next thing he knew, we were on our butts in the shower as I had attacked him, arms around him, kissing him frantically. "I missed you so much. I figured you had found someone better than me and just was too busy to tell me. I was so scared I had lost you. I love you so much. I missed you so much. You better memorize my phone number next time." I pouted, kissing him all the while I was talking to him and telling him all this.

He laughed, a big resounding laugh that filled the bathroom when I finally took a breath. "Aibou, did you ever even take a breath during all of that?" Face turning serious, he held me, pulling me back a bit so he could look me in the eyes. "Yugi, listen to me. In all the universes, there is no one better than you. I could never forget you and I would never leave you. I have told you all this before...why don't you believe me?" He frowned, kissing my nose. "Seriously, baby, I love you so much...it hurt while I was away from you. I don't want to experience that again. You are my everything, wrapped up in a little amethyst package. Please stop worrying about losing me. You aren't going to lose me. I wish you could feel what I feel when I look at you or think of you."

Tears fell from my eyes. I loved him so much. I just held onto him, the shower pouring over us like rain. After an eternity of silence, with me just sitting in his lap, our arms wrapped around each other, Yami finally broke the silence. "Is that why you smelled like alcohol?" Yami whispered quietly. Ashamed, I nodded my head.

I felt him hug me tighter. "Baby, you're never going to lose me."

()()()()()()()()()

After we took the shower (sorry, no funny stuff...the seriousness we experienced kinda dampened the mood), we got dressed and went to the mall. I didn't tell our friends he was back. I wanted him to myself for a little while. We got him a new phone as I grilled my number into his head.

Sitting down for lunch in the food court, Yami grabbed my hand. "Filming was fun, but I'm glad I'm done. I missed you." Smiling at him, I rubbed my thumb over his knuckles. Learning up, my eyes slid closed as his lips captured mine. His lips are like velvet...they feel so amazing.

"Hol' shit...nice one, Yug'...not tellin' us he came in early!" Joey yelled, dragging a disgruntled Seto over to sit down with us.

"Yami!" Joey about tackled him. "Missed ya bud." I blushed, feeling a twinge of guilt. It was selfish not to tell anyone Yami was home. I just...I wanted him to myself.

Yami chuckled, hugging Joey back. Glancing at Seto, I saw a flash of...something in his eyes. Seto, jealous? Nahhh, I am imagining things. Joey is the most loyal person in existence. The nickname Mutt is appropriate, even if Joey doesn't like it.

"So, yah glad ta be home? Dis one missed ya." Joey said, nodding at me as I glared at him.

Yami smiled, putting an arm around me. "Yes, very much so." He smiled as he kissed my nose. I crossed my eyes looking at my nose. _What is so fascinating about this thing?_

Suddenly, Joey's phone went off, as did mine, Seto's and Yami's. Before anyone could fish it out of their pockets, Joey had looked at his. "So, Tristan's throwin' a lil party tonight...ya both wanna come?" Joey asked as he looked up.

I looked at Yami, who looked back at me. "It's up to you, Aibou." Yami stated simply, shrugging.

I looked at them all before picking up my phone to respond to the group message. "Sorry, guys, but I want some alone time with Yami. He just got home. Raincheck." I swear I saw Yami smirk out of the corner of my eye. Joey's phone dinged, as did Seto's and Yami's. Joey looked down, then looked up, rolling his eyes. He was smiling though.

"Thank you, Aibou." Yami whispered after we left. "I wanted some alone time with you. I've missed you dearly." I swear my face split in two at hearing that.

()()()()()()

After getting back home, Yami and I just cuddled and watched a movie. I couldn't get enough of holding him and touching him. We fell asleep on the couch. We would have slept there all night, me laying on his chest, if Yami's phone hadn't went off. Glaring at the phone, Yami picked it up and hit the voicemail's play button, as he missed the call and the person had left a voicemail.

"Yami, it's Ziggy! I have some great news...there is going to be a masquerade ball for publicity for the movie, and you _HAV_ E to come, Pharaoh! Call me back...it is a week from today."


	21. Trouble Comes in Threes

Yami sighed, flipping back on his back. "I didn't think the press junkets would start so soon." I frowned up at him in the dark. I just got him back, and now he is leaving again? What the fuck?

I saw the backlight of his phone wash Yami's face in a soft light. Suddenly, I heard ringing, then a voice. "Oh, Yami, it is _sooo_ good to hear from you! I have you booked on a flight out Friday after your darling little school gets out." Yep, you guessed it, Yami called von Dickhead.

Frowning, I flipped over, _pisse_ d. I mean, he just got home!

"Ziggy, the only way I am coming is if Yugi can come too." I heard Yami state firmly into the phone. My eyes opened wide. I knew that tone. That was Yami's don't fuck with me tone. He wanted to bring me? I smiled.

"Well...of course." Ziggy hesitated before agreeing brightly...perhaps a bit _to_ o brightly. Things were starting to look up.

"Okay, I will talk to you more about everything tomorrow. It is late here and I am tired." A couple more fragments were exchanged, then Yami hung up the phone. Snuggling up to Yami, things were looking up. Yami wanted me with him. Things were going to be awesome!

()()()()()()

Sunday we just lazed around. Yami talked to von Dickhead and got all the plans figured out I guess, since he said we were flying out at 4 pm on Friday. I giggled, hugging him. He smiled at me. "Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?" Yami asked, looking down ay me, puzzled.

"For putting me first." I smiled as he leaned over me.

"First. Always. Forever." Leaning down, he kissed me. I swear, I will never get tired of his kisses. Moaning lightly, I wrapped my arms around him. There are definitely other things of his I will never get tired of either.

Smirking, Yami pushed me down laying flat on the bed. I gasped upon feeling his lips on my waist. Shivering, I looked up at him. Those crimson eyes just pulled me in as he kissed up my chest, stripping my shirt off as he started licking over a nipple. Arching my back, I urged him on.

He stared at me, running fingers over my other nipple, pinching and tweaking it until I was rock hard. "Yammmiiii..." I whimpered. I felt him lift his weight off of me, and then I felt him preparing me. Whimpering, I pushed back at his fingers, electricity shooting through my body. I wanted him so badly. Finally, after forever it seemed, he thrust into me. Crying out loud, I threw my head back, gripping the sheets. I guess he had missed me. Because he didn't wait, just set up a pumping motion as I grabbed my cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts.

I felt the tingle shoot through me before I came. Grunting I clamped around Yami, feeling him shake and quiver soon after. Breathing heavily, I looked up at him. He smiled at me. "Aibou, how could I ever leave this?" Kissing my nose, he laid next to me. Snuggling up against him, I yawned. How could I refute that? It is awesome.

()()()()()()

Going back to school with Yami was nice...it was back to normal for me. People questioned him on what Hollywood was like. He met a couple people, but since principal shooting took place in Georgia, he didn't get to meet the whole cast...so what he knew and who he met was limited. However, he did get to work with Adam Lambert, so many fanboys and girls hung on Yami's every single word. I smiled, proud of him.

Walking between classes, on the way to lunch, I was jerked into the gym under the bleachers. I was slammed into the wall, my head hitting it and stars exploding behind my eyes.

"Listen you little dickhead, I didn't forget what you did to me in the beginning of the school year." The voice hissed, but was familiar. Opening my eyes, I frowned. What the fuck? Why the hell is Zorc still mad? I thought we had moved past all that bull bull.

"So, here is how the fuck you are going to pay me back. Your little faggot boyfriend is becoming all popular and shit. I better get VIP passes to that movie of his coming out, AND get to meet Adam Lambert, or your asses won't be the only thing of yours being pounded, you got it?" Zorc's eyes burned with fury.

Gingerly, I touched my head. No blood, that's good. I nodded. "Fine, I'll see what I can do." Zorc grunted, heading off. Yami's popularity was certainly causing me problems. Frowning, I headed off to lunch as a splitting headache descended on me. Awesome, I have to act all normal because I have lunch with Yami. Yippee.

()()()()()()()

I spent the rest of the day figuring out how to get some VIP passes from Yami. I couldn't very well explain why I wanted them, or Yami would go all ballistic and try to fight my battle for me. I didn't need him to do that for me for various reasons, and besides, sounding from the conversation he was having, his day wasn't going much better than mine.

"No, Seto, I DON'T want Atem staying with us. I don't care if he is our only other cousin!" Yami pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes shut. "You were the one who invited him over here, you deal with it!"

I looked in confusion at Ryou and Bakura, who had come over to eat dinner and finish a project. Ryou kept his eyes carefully averted from me...well, from everyone, really, while Bakura looked angry. "What am I missing?" I whispered.

Bakura glared at me, saying nothing and encouraging me to do the same. After a few more exchanges occurred betwen Yami and Seto, Bakura stomped out. Ryou just kept quiet, sitting down at the table. I crept over to the door separating the kitchen from the dining room, and peeked in.

"Because, Seto...then I am the one that has to deal with the bullshit Akeifa pulls. I don't have time for it for once, so it is about time you fucking deal with it!" I watched as Yami furiously hit the end button, pacing in the living room. Bakura walked in, whispering something angrily to Yami. Yami whispered angrily back. The whisper fest kept up for another few seconds.

"Akeifa is why Bakura drinks." Ryou said quietly to my back, voice echoing in the empty kitchen, though his voice was barely above a whisper. I turned around, confused.

Sitting down, I looked at Ryou. "I am confused. Who is Atem and Akeifa?" I asked gently.

"Atem is Seto and Yami's cousin and Akeifa's husband. Akeifa is Bakura's brother. Bakura blames Akeifa for their parents' deaths."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because..." said a gruff voice from behind me. I spun around, gasping in shock. Standing in the doorway was a silverhaired version of Bakura, but with a scar over his right eye. "I was the drunk who crashed into mom and dad."


	22. Take a Break

Gaping, I said nothing, just looking at the silver haired man. "Well." Yami's voice broke in from behind me. I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Yugi, this is Akeifa. Akeifa, this is my boyfriend Yugi." Akeifa looked at me and nodded gruffly. How he nodded gruffly when he said nothing, I have no idea, but he did.

About then, I heard a voice from outside the door that confused the hell out of me. "Isn't anyone going to introduce me?" Stepping into the doorway, I rubbed my eyes at what I saw. I still felt Yami's hand on my shoulder, and I looked back. Yup, Yami was there...but I swear, he was standing in the door!

Sighing, Yami said, "Yugi, this is my cousin Atem. Atem, this is Yugi." As Atem was stepping in, I could see some subtle differences. Atem was much tanner than Yami. He also had lavender eyes instead of crimson. Smiling he walked over and shook my hand. I smiled, shaking it back. Atem was handsome, but my Yami was gorgeous.

Atem smiled at Yami. "Thank you, Yami." Yami didnt say anything, but I guess he made some kind of motion because both Atem and Akeifa walked past me, grabbing their luggage. Looking over at Ryou, his eyes were troubled. "I better go find Bakura." His British voice was quiet and troubled. I stood up and hugged him. Smiling sadly, he got up and left, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

Bakura hated his brother because he blamed his brother for their parents' deaths. Akeifa was drinking and driving and hit their parents. Well, that explains it...but it didn't. Why did Bakura drink if he was so upset? I think there is more to it. Sighing, I got up and made a pot of coffee. It was going to be a long night.

()()()()

Yami didn't come back down. Ryou didn't come back into the kitchen, either. After a couple hours, I checked and Ryou and Bakura were gone. Soo...I don't know if Ryou found him and they decided to leave together, or if Bakura had left and Ryou chased after him. I finally went upstairs and heard Yami arguing quietly with, I suppose, Atem and Akeifa since I heard three voices. Shrugging, I went on into my bedroom, stripping my trail of clothes off to the bed that I would pick up in the morning and crawling into bed.

A little later, Yami came in. I was almost asleep. As he crawled in the bed, I snuggled to him. I hated all this drama. Hell, I feel like the drama llama came into my home, shat all over the place and then went back through, throwing up as well.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"No, Aibou. But there isn't anything you can do about it." His voice sounded tired. Frowning, I held him tightly. "I love you Aibou, so much."

I squeezed him. "I love you more."

Chuckling in that deep baritone voice, I felt him drift off to sleep. I lay awake. All of my worries came creeping up on me. I was worried about everything. Why the cousins were here, the whole Hollywood thing, everything. Suddenly my phone dinged. Looking over, it was a text from Tea. Yea, I gave up and just started calling her Tea. "Are you okay?"

I frowned. No reason to start lying. "Not really."

"Why?"

I bit my lip. Sighing, I poured it out to her, my insecurities, the concerns with his cousins, everything. I felt my emotions tumble out. After I sent everything, I felt better. Well, at least until I got her response. "I like Yami, but you are my patient. Therefore, you are my priority. Your mental health seems to deteriorate around him. Have you thought about taking a break from him to see if your mental health improves?"

I sat there, blinking. Tears filled my eyes. Getting up quietly, I went to the bathroom. Shutting the door, I called her. "Hello?" I heard her voice. She didn't sound like she had been asleep either.

"No! I can't break up with him, I can't take a break from him? Why would you say that? He is the best thing to ever happen to me!" The panic was crawling up my throat.

"Yugi, he is the only thing to ever happen to you. It's like a Dairy Queen...you only have one flavor. It is time for you to go visit a Baskin Robbins." She said gently. "I am not saying never go back...but if you two are truly meant to be together...won't he be there for you after? Won't he want what is best for you? And the only way to determine that is to separate from him."

The words hung in the air. What she said made sense, but it hurt to even think about. "Yugi, just think about it. If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, it is yours...if it doesn't..."

"It never was." I rasped out.

"That's right. If you need me, I am here." Tea said before hanging up.

()()()()

I didn't sleep that night. After I got out of the bathroom, I stood, staring at a sleeping Yami for a while, tears in my eyes. What she said made sense, but I didn't want it to make sense. I mean, I know my mental health is important, but I don't see how my mental health will be better without Yami.

I went back down to the kitchen table and drank more coffee. I stared into the coffee cup, hoping it would tell me the answers. It didn't. The next I knew, I felt a kiss on my head. "Morning, Aibou." I heard Yami's sleepy voice.

The lump appeared in my throat. I didn't realize I had made the decision. I didn't want to do this. I had to do this. I looked up at Yami. "Yami, we need to take a break."

Yami turned around after getting a cup of coffee, yawning. "Okay, where do you wanna go?" He rubbed his face with his hand.

My eyes stung, the lump hurting my throat. "No...not a break like a vacation, a break like a separation. Yami, I want you to move out."


	23. Testing the Waters

Looking at my ceiling, I could count each bump on it. Popcorn, I think it was called. Whatever they called it, it gave me something to count. Shrugging, I rolled over on my side. I looked at the empty side of the bed. I could still smell him...and I remember the last conversation I had with him three weeks ago.

 _Yami had looked at me, gaping, before crossing his arms, his eyes searching. "Aibou, what is the meaning of this? If it is because of the family, I will put them up in a hotel."_

 _"No, Yami...it isn't because of the family. It's because of me. I want a break. I don't know if I want to break up but I want...no, I NEED, time apart. So go to Hollywood, go to the premiere, don't talk to me. Let me contact you."_

 _His Adam's apple bobbed a couple of times as he stared at me. Sighing, his head drooped. Nodding, he said nothing as he trudged up the stairs._

I still remember the pain in his face and how it pierced me to the core. He had packed up his things, and then he, Akeifa, and Atem had left without a word. That was three weeks ago. True to his word, he hadn't tried to contact me.

At first, I was in hell. I missed him terribly. But after a week, I kinda felt better. I still missed him terribly, but I had to admit it was refreshing not having to worry if he was going to leave me, if I wasn't going to measure up, things like that. I watched the premiere coverage, and he was gorgeous. He was alone, and he looked sad. Could he be sad over me? Nah, people of both sexes were throwing themselves at his feet. He was probably just tired and I mistook it for sad.

He hadn't came back to school immediately after the premiere. I went to school, dodging Zorc all week...I heard Zorc got suspended for some pot. I dunno, but I kept my head down just in case. Friday after school I went to my therapy appointments, as usual. I told Tea all of this. She seemed happy about it.

"Now, you need to go on a date with someone else." She suggested. That was after the second week.

I looked at her like she had two heads. "Are you crazy? I love Yami! We are promised!"

Tea raised an eyebrow smiling gently. "I don't mean you have to marry them or have sex with them...just test the waters."

I looked at her warily. "I dunno...I mean, why date if I love someone else?"

She smiled sweetly at me. "Trust me on this one. This will help."

I crossed my arms and shook my head no. She suggested I think about it. I just looked at her.

The third Friday Tea brought up dating again. I still missed Yami so much...but I refused to watch the tv coverage of him and the movie. It helped not miss him as bad. He still wasn't back to school. I was a little bit worried, but didn't say anything. GAS had been great too, still hanging out with me and not talking about Yami.

I guess I wandered off in my thoughts, because I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw Tea wating for an answer. I just grunted agreement.

Which brings me to now...an eternity from three weeks ago. I am going out this afternoon with a friend of Tea's. I'm not really looking forward to it, but if it will help with the therapy, I guess it's worth a try.

Getting up, I looked at the clock. Eleven am. Jumping in the shower I cleaned this mess of a body and then started looking for something to wear. I was meeting her friend Jaden at 2. Finally choosing black jeans and a deep purple tank top, I slipped on my boots, my belts, and a bit of kohl under my eyes. Looking at my appearance, I shrugged. I guess I looked okay.

I headed out to the cafe I was supposed to meet him at. I was supposed to look for a dark haired, dark eyed guy wearimg a red shirt. On the patio I saw a dark haired male in a red tee shirt sitting. I walked up. "Um...Jaden?"

He looked up with eyes of a chocolate brown, a smile gracing his lips. "Are you Yugi?"

I smiled and nodded as he gestured to the seat across from him. Sitting down, the waitress immediately came over to take my drink order. I ordered a strawberry lemonade, and he ordered another tea.

"So, Yugi, where are you from?" Jaden asked politely, his voice friendly.

"I am originally from a little town called Domino, in Japan. And you?" I had to admit, he didn't look like any of the people I had seen.

"Eh, here and there. What brought you all the way from Japan to the U.S.?" He was charismatic, I had to give him that. Something about him just made you want to talk to him.

We started talking, taking a break to order our food. He was very sweet and charming, but he just wasn't my Yami. It wasn't long until we were sitting side by side, showing pictures and laughing about our travels. I think I just made a friend.

After lunch Jaden suggested we go to the park, as they were having Shakespeare in the Park. I happily agreed. I loved to see plays, and to see them in a park would be awesome. I just didn't know they did that here.

Grabbing a blanket out of his car, we walked to the park not far from the cafe. Finding a spot, he laid out the blanket and we sat down. "What play is it?" I asked.

"It is "Romeo and Juliet" today. I think "Merchant of Venice" starts next week." Jaden said, looking at a handout he was given. I looked down as well and noticed they had a different play running each week. I may have to come to more of these.

Suddenly, the play started. I was lost in it rather quickly. The time flew by, the actors amazing in their roles. At the end, I smiled at Jaden. "That was amazing!"

He grinned and nodded. "I love these things! Wanna come see Merchant with me next Saturday?"

I smiled and nodded. Jaden grinned. "Great! It's a date."

Just then, from behind me I heard the baritone that slithered down my spine. "Three weeks, Aibou? That is all it took for you to replace me?"


	24. Right

I turned. I know my eyes had to be the size of softballs. He was standing in jeans and a red tee shirt, looking magnificent. Wait, not any red tee shirt...a crimson tee shirt that had a vee neck and accentuated his eyes. Fuck. My. Life. I sighed, noticing his face was tight.

"Yami...this is Jaden." I introduced the two. My voice was strangled...I know I sounded like I was speaking around a stone. I tried to muster of anger...I mean, I didn't owe any explanations to Yami. I told him I wanted a break. So he can't accuse me of anything...we weren't dating now! Yet, why did I feel like I was betraying him?

Jaden was looking uncomfortable as Yami coolly regarded him. "Uh, hi." Jaden said as he shifted uncomfortably. I sighed.

"Look, Jaden, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Jaden nodded, looking relieved as he scampered off. I turned back to Yami. "I don't owe you an explanation." I admit, that came out much braver than I felt.

"No...you don't." Yami stated flatly, his face not moving. Turning, he walked off. I wanted to run after him, chase him, beg him to stay with me. But...well...I mean, he could have fought for me a little bit, right? He could have argued harder to stay, instead of "giving me my freedom"...right? And...well, life was better without him making me feel small...right?

()()()()()()()()()

I did a live chat that night with Tea over Facebook about what happened. I called her...I had to talk about what happened. She seemed really pleased, marking stuff down in her notebook while talking about how she was "right". I don't know what the hell she was writing, but I was starting to get annoyed. I don't think she realized the severity of the situation. I may have just lost my chance at forever.

"Of course, you don't understand how this could be a good thing, do you?" Tea asked after a silence that seemed to hang on...forever...

"Not really." I admitted, biting back the angry things I wanted to say to her.

"He's reacting, Yugi...don't you see that the anger is actually jealousy? He's jealous you're "moving on"..." Yes, I swear she just used air quotes. I bit my tongue soas not to roll my eyes... "...while he's not!" She smiled like she was being the most patient person in the world. Sometimes, I really wanted to punch her in the face.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno. See ya later, I need to get some stuff done."

"Next Tuesday, same time." She said, as I disconnected the session.

I thought about what she said as I cleaned up, getting ready for bed. I mean, could she be right? Could Yami really be jealous? Remembering his face, he didn't look jealous...he looked mad. Maybe hurt, but not jealous. I sighed, leaning on the counter. I wasn't very hungry. I trudged upstairs, stripping as I entered my room. Leaving a trail to the bed, I climbed in. I'd clean it tomorrow. As I drifted off to sleep, Yami's face was the last thing I remembered.

()()()()()()()()

I slept most of the rest of the weekend. It was easier than thinking about Yami. As I got up and got ready for school, I was on autopilot. I was still struggling to put the pieces of what Tea said together. I just...why would Yami be jealous of _me?_ Sighing, I headed into class and skidded to a stop. I did not think about the fact that if Yami was back in town...well, that meant he was back in school. But, there he was, looking gorgeous in class, a white dress shirt, black jeans that hugged every inch of his perfect body, and black boots. Fuck! I ducked from his eyes that somehow found me and found a seat near the back. I could feel eyes traveling between the two of us...questioning what happened and why we weren't locked at the hip. I'm sure a lot of those eyes were happy. I just tried to ignore the eyes and focus on the lesson.

I did pretty good, too, slipping out unnoticed when he was surrounded by people. I kept my distance...until lunch. At lunch, I forgot that Yami sat with us. I am such a fucking idiot. Seeing him sitting there as I walked up with my bento box, I wanted to turn and run away...but then I'd have to deal with the psychotherapy bullshit of my friends, so I walked up and sat down. The table went quiet as I pushed my sushi around. No one said anything; in fact, it seemed like the whole cafeteria went silent with the exception of Seto's fingers clicking on the keyboard. After about forty-five seconds, Seto was the one to break the silence. "People break up all the time. Stop acting like this is earth shattering news." Fuck Seto for being right.

Somehow, that matter of fact statement seemed to resonate with everyone, and everyone went back to normal, talking to each other, to me, to Yami...all except me and Yami. Oh, we talked to other people, but neither of us talked to each other. When the lunch bell sounded, we all got up, Yami and I careful not to speak, heading off to our classes. Damn, it was going to be a long year...

()()()()()()()()

Flopping onto my bed that night, I tried to figure out my thoughts. Before I could delve too deeply into them, there was a knock on my window. Why my window, I don't know, but unless it was the most polite burglar in the world, it was probably someone I knew. Looking over, I was right...it was Bakura. Well hell, this wasn't going to be good. Sitting up, I leaned over, unlocking the window. "I'd ask why you didn't use the door, but knowing you..."

Before I could finish, "Because cocktart, I don't want to fucking be here, but I am so sick of this Romeo and Juliet bullshit I _had_ to come and put a stop to it." His heavy boots left a little bit of mud on my floor where he landed. Coming over, he sat on my bed. "Nice fucking boxers...golden pyramids, _really_?" His smirk really was annoying most of the time...

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Did you really come over here to talk about my boxers?"

Bakura smirked. "Well, yes...at least who the fuck is in them. So why the fuck off to Yami?" Bakura sat down, lighting a cigarette.

I looked at Bakura. "Why do you care?" I eyed him suspiciously. I could easily see Bakura using any information I gave him as a weapon.

Bakura took a long drag, eyeing me. Blowing out a huge puff of smoke, he sighed. "Look, Mighty Mouse, I'm an ass, and I own it. I mean, I don't just own it, I kill it...dead. Fucking murdered. But even though I am an ass, I still fucking care about my friends...well, most of them. I mean, not Seto, but just about every other little twatwaffle there. Well, maybe not as much as my cigarettes, but I do care. At least a little bit. So, when two of the little titbaes are in a squabble, I'd like to see what I could do...especially if the titbaes are fucking perfect for each other like you two little dicknuts. So fucking spill it." He stamped the cigarette out on the floor. Great, I'm going to have to mop.

Sighing heavily, my shoulders drooped. "Fine, if you must know, I told Yami we needed a break. I got tired of wondering when he was going to leave me. He's better than me, he's now more famous than me, and I just got tired of always worrying and crying and freaking out." I had crossed my arms without realizing it, hugging myself.

Bakura said nothing, eyeing me. Well, I should have known that he was going to be a dick. Lighting up another cigarette, he said nothing while he smoked it. He just stared at me. Points to me for not looking away...as much as I wanted to. After finishing it and stamping yet another cigarette out on my floor, he popped me upside the head. Hard. Flinching, I rubbed my head. "What the hell was that for?" Damn, that hurt.

"Don't be a numbnut. Yami isn't any better than you, you just fucking think he is. He fucking keeps coming back, like a dumbass dog, even after you sent him away like a fucking bill you don't want to pay. Did you even fucking _look_ at him today? Probably not...cause you were too busy doggie paddling in your own damn pool of self pity. If he didn't fucking want to be with you, why the hell would he come back? He could have stayed in Hollywood. Look, be an ass if you want, but either fucking cut Yami loose, or get back with him. Although, you'd be the dumbest mother fucker in existence to cut off your nose to spite your face. You two are perfect for each other...almost as perfect as Ryou is...but not quite. You know I'm right, so just fucking admit it." He got up, jumping out of the window and blending into the night.

There was that word again. What the hell was with everyone else being right?

Suddenly, his head popped in the window. "If you tell anyone about this, I will murder you after letting a rabid bull rape you. It will hurt." He disappeared again.

Funny thing was, he was probably right about the bull, too.


	25. The Reason

Waking up the next morning, I felt like I hadn't slept at all. Sighing, I got up, putting on a beanie, jeans and a tee shirt that proclaimed "Pho Sure" and had a panda eating from a bowl. I hoped the bags under my eyes wouldn't weigh down my head. Grabbing my bag, I went downstairs...looking at the food in the kitchen, I frowned. I wasn't hungry, I didn't want to eat, so I just left. I know Gramps always said to eat breakfast, but I just... _couldn't_. I think I would have thrown up. Instead, I just wandered to school, shoving my earbuds in my ears and starting my music.

As Three Days Grace started playing, Bakura's words kept interrupting my thoughts and the music. I wasn't sure what to make of it. I mean, I liked what he said, but...I just...I don't know...could I deal with my own inner demons? Was Bakura telling the truth or just jerking my chain for fun? Would I allow those demons to ruin my life? About then I noticed that MS MR's song "Hurricane" had started to play. I'd always loved this song...and the video was off the chain!

 _Didn't know what this would be_

 _But I knew I didn't see_

 _What you thought you saw in me_

I gulped as the lyrics cascaded through my brain; I mean...this was too close for comfort. I don't think I'd ever _really_ listened to the lyrics before.

 _I jumped the gun_

 _So sure you'd split and run_

 _Ready for the worst_

 _Before the damage was done_

Maybe I shouldn't listen to music...

 _Oh ho oh ho oh ho oh_

 _The storm never came_

 _Or it never was_

 _Didn't know getting lost in the blue_

 _It meant I wound up losing you_

Tears pricked at my eyes, thinking of losing Yami.

 _Welcome to the inner workings of my mind_

 _So dark and foul I can't disguise_

 _Can't disguise_

 _Nights like this_

 _I become afraid_

 _Of the darkness in my heart_

 _Hurricane_

Every body thinks I am this sweet, innocent little...panda. But I'm not. My brain is a fucked up mess.

 _Oh ho oh ho_

 _What's wrong with me_

 _Why not understand and see_

 _I never saw_

 _What you saw in me_

 _Keep my eyes open_

 _My lips sealed_

 _My heart closed_

 _And my ears peeled_

 _Welcome to the inner workings of my mind_

 _So dark and foul I can't disguise_

 _Can't disguise_

 _Nights like this_

 _I become afraid_

 _Of the darkness in my heart_

 _Hurricane_

 _Make ash and leave the dust behind_

 _Lady Diamond in the sky_

 _Wild light_

 _Glowing bright_

 _To guide me when I fall_

 _I fall on tragedy_

 _Welcome to the inner workings of my mind_

 _So dark and foul I can't disguise_

 _Can't disguise_

 _Nights like this_

 _I become afraid_

 _Of the darkness in my heart_

 _Hurricane_

About then, I realized I was at school. Gulping, wiping my eyes on the back of my hand, I headed in school, narrowly avoiding Zorc and Dartz in the hallway. Of course, they were making out, so I don't think they would have noticed me, but still...

And how the fuck do two sociopaths like them find their happily ever after? That's just fucking unfair. Gripping my backpack straps a bit tighter, I rushed to my locker, grabbing books and slamming my door shut, just a bit too hard. Sighing, I headed to class, keeping my eyes down. I didn't want to see him...I didn't want to see anyone.

I don't really remember much of class. I wrote down every word the sensei said, so I'd just need to go back and re-read the notes later. My brain just kept thinking about Bakura, and Yami, and that damn song. When the lunch bell rang, I couldn't deal with it. I couldn't deal with looking at Yami or Bakura, or any of them, so I skipped lunch, going into the gym and crawling under the bleachers on the top level. No one ever came back here, so I didn't have to worry about being found. Not even Zorc came up here, because the lights were always off and you had to climb like a monkey over the railing to get to them. The school didn't really want anyone up here. Sliding under the bleachers, I curled up in a ball. Realizing I was finally alone and away from prying eyes, I broke down, crying silently at how miserable I was and how much I missed Yami.

I don't know how much time passed. I wished Gramps was here to give me wise words. He always knew what to say. As I closed my eyes to rest them, I thought back on all the good memories of Gramps and all the wisdom he gave me. It almost felt like his arms were around me, holding me tightly. Picturing him in my mind, I smiled. I loved him so much.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because I woke up laying on something soft. Opening my eyes, I looked up, my heart catching in my throat. Crimson eyes were staring down at me out of the darkness. "Aibou, are you okay?" The baritone whisper still sent shivers down my spine.

"No." I whispered. Suddenly, I felt my heart squeeze in my chest. I could almost feel Gramps nudging me at Yami. I realized that I couldn't do this anymore...I couldn't not be with him. It hurt too much. He was my soulmate. I needed him.

"Yugi...please, please forgive me for whatever I've done. I'm miserable without you. Please, let me come back. I'll do whatever it is you want me to do. Please." The baritone voice was quivering as he begged. I sat there, my mouth open. I was ready to beg him, but...Yami was begging me? Gulping, I stared up at him. "I'm not sleeping, I'm not eating, I'm not okay without you." His revelation stunned me. I could hear the raw honesty in his voice. To think I would do that to him was...astounding.

"Yami..." I began, but he interrupted me again.

"Please...Aibou, please...don't say no...at least give me a chance. If you want to date old fashioned, want me to court you, write you letters, whatever you want...I'll do it. I'm … please..." Tears threatened to spill out of the corners of his eyes.

"I..." I tried to start again, realizing that I had my head in his lap under the bleachers. Suddenly, he put his finger over my lips.

"Please...listen to this song before you say anything...it...well, it's the perfect song to express my feelings." He placed an earbud in his ear and one in my ear as the music started. I recognized Hoobastank immediately.

 _I'm not a perfect person_

 _There's many things I wish I didn't do_

 _But I continue learning_

 _I never meant to do those things to you_

He rubbed the back of his hand along my cheek slowly. Involuntarily, I leaned into his touch.

 _And so I have to say before I go_

 _That I just want you to know_

 _I've found a reason for me_

 _To change who I used to be_

 _A reason to start over new_

 _And the reason is you_

Yami was staring at me so sincerely; I could make out some of his expressions from the soft light of his phone that he was playing the song on. He grabbed my hand, squeezing it slightly. "I love you, Aibou." Yami whispered.

 _I'm sorry that I hurt you_

 _It's something I must live with everyday_

 _And all the pain I put you through_

 _I wish I could take it all away_

 _And be the one who catches all your tears_

I felt rather than saw him wipe my eyes.

 _That's why I need you to hear_

 _I've found a reason for me_

 _To change who I used to be_

 _A reason to start over new_

 _And the reason is you_

 _And the reason is you_

 _And the reason is you_

 _And the reason is you_

 _I'm not a perfect person_

 _I never meant to do those things to you_

 _And so I have to say before I go_

 _That I just want you to know_

 _I've found a reason for me_

 _To change who I used to be_

 _A reason to start over new_

 _And the reason is you_

 _I've found a reason to show_

 _A side of me you didn't know_

 _A reason for all that I do_

 _And the reason is you_

Staring up into those crimson eyes, I saw such raw pain...my heart broke. _I_ was causing Yami pain. _I_ had power. _Yami was scared of losing me!_ Somehow, a renewal of my sense of worth and just how much I meant to Yami was conveyed with how he was looking at me. And then, I knew I couldn't resist any longer. I didn't feel right anywhere but with Yami. These past couple of weeks were just...horrific. Leaning up, watching to make sure I didn't bust my head on a beam, I nodded, tears in my eyes as I gently kissed him on the lips.


	26. Back to Normal

Really, I expected more. I don't know...a parade, clapping, a cake... _something_. But, nope...nothing. I mean, it was monumental that Yami and I were back together...so why didn't everyone else see it? After the Bleacher Moment, as I called it, Yami and I left the school and went to a little café...for neutral ground...to talk. And talk we did. I spilled my guts to him, about Tea, about Jaden, but most of all about myself and what happened and how I was led to push him away.

Yami sat and listened quietly. He fidgeted with his wristbands...black leather ones with an intricate design in crimson embroidered on the leather. After I said my piece, he told me his. He told me about how I was the only one outside of Seto to fully accept him. He told me about his history, his family, and the only place he felt comfortable and at home at was with me. I'll never forget what he told me..."Yugi...you are my home."

We talked until closing time, catching each other up on everything, talking about what was happening. I told him about Zorc's threats. I even told him about Bakura, though I made him promise not to mention that to anyone else. Funny I'm more scared of Bakura, a friend, than Zorc, an enemy, huh? We also talked about where to pick up and where to go. We decided we would go back to boyfriend status, exclusive, but keep separate houses for right now...just to help us ease back into things...while it didn't make sense...it did.

So anyways...that was two days ago. I waited for some positive recognition of our relationship, but there wasn't any. There was negative recognition, and lots of it. When we went back to school, holding hands, many of Yami's admirers frowned. When I told Tea, she was disappointed. Our friends all acted "normal"...the only thing said about our relationship was from Seto...and that just happened at lunch. I happened to be the first one to sit down, aside from Seto, who was already sitting. I had brought my lunch but everyone else was either in line buying theirs or hadn't made it to lunch yet. I was looking around, still acting sort of tense, waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop. Seto, not looking up from his cell phone, said "People get back together all the time. Stop acting like this is earth shattering news. We all knew you two couldn't stay separated for long."

And that was it. The Great and Powerful Seto had spoken. Suddenly, an image of Seto dressed as the Wizard popped into my head and I just busted up laughing. About then, Yami sat down with a tray as I was laughing. I laughed so hard tears started to fall from eyes. Yami sat down, smiling. "What's so funny, Aibou?" The rest of GAS started sitting down with their food, looking at me in confusion.

I smiled, wiping my eyes. "It was just something Seto said."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Dis guy? He don't say nuttin' funny." Seto gave him the stink eye out of the corner of his eye. As I calmed down, Yami smiled and started eating. Talk turned to the weekend and plans for it, since there was a teacher workday on Friday...and since this was Thursday, Thursday was the new Friday. We all decided we needed to blow off some steam, so we agreed to meet at Sins about ten. As the bell rang, I thought this felt nice to be back to normal.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Looking in the mirror, I sighed. I guess this was as good as it was going to get. Grabbing some kohl, I smudged it under my eyes just slightly. My black tank top fit snugly, as did my black leather pants and boots. I made sure that my hair was not frizzy, although it still stood up in its standard star formation. Checking my phone, I saw it was 9:30. About then, there was a knock on my door. Yami told me he'd pick me up around 9:30. I grinned. It would be good to be hanging out with the group without the worry of school. Besides, I missed Fi and Mae. I hoped I'd see them there.

Trotting down the steps, I grinned at seeing Yami at the door. Opening it, I smiled. "You have a key still. I forgot to get it back from you, and well...now it would be silly to ask for it back." I smiled. He grinned as I took in his appearance. He was wearing old, ripped blue jeans, a white tee shirt, and had black wristbands on. I guess that must be a thing in Hollywood. I didn't remember him wearing them that often before he left, but he wore them all the time now it seemed. I poked at the wristbands as I looked at him. "Those popular in Hollywood? You've worn them a lot since being back."

Yami winked. "Oh yea. I just kinda liked the look. Come on." He helped me over to his motorcycle, crawling on and handing me my helmet before he put his on. As I crawled on, I wrapped my arms around him. As he revved up his bike and we took off, I felt the wind fly by. I sighed happily...I liked this feeling. I definitely liked being back to normal.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Walking into Hidden Sins, I saw Fi behind the counter. Smiling, I walked up to her. She smiled back. "Looks like you two are back to normal?"

I grinned, nodding. She handed me a bucket of beer and I walked over to the big booth that was starting to fill up. Sitting it down, Bakura grabbed one. "Thanks, Shrimp." I frowned playfully at him as Ryou leaned against Bakura, pulling out a book. Fi walked over, sitting down a tea cup in front of Ryou, who smiled gratefully. Leave it to Ryou to read at a bar and drink tea. Grinning, I sat down next to Yami.

"I told ya dat would happen." I overheard Joey say to Seto. Seto glared at Joey as I looked between the two. Yami took a drink of his beer and shrugged when I looked quizzically at him. I learned back, taking a drink myself. I wanted to know, but knew better than to ask.

About then, I felt my phone buzz. Looking down, I saw a text message from an unknown number. Frowning, I opened it.

 _I didn't forget that you didn't deliver_.

Scrunching my eyebrows together, I put my phone up. Who knows what that meant...probably a wrong number. Looking back up, I quickly forgot the mistake as I enjoyed the company of my friends.

Suddenly, I saw Mae and Sienna walk in. Grinning, I called out for them, and we made room as the pair came over. Sienna smiled and hugged me. "It's about time." she whispered in my ear as Mae giggled and nodded in agreement. I grinned and silently agreed.

I felt my phone buzz again. Looking down, I saw that Tea had texted.

 _Make sure you protect yourself._

I shook my head, smiling. She was sweet, if a bit _to_ o motherly. Leaning over, I snuggled against Yami as he put his arm around me. I breathed in his scent...he was wearing Drakkar, which I adored on him. Smiling, I snuggled into him, talking with my friends and enjoying drinks and conversation long into the early hours of the morning. Yes, it was definitely good to be back to normal.


	27. The Next Twenty Four Hours

I woke up groggily to my ringtone. "Hullo?" I asked sleepily.

"Aibou, I am sorry to wake you, but I didn't know where else to turn. Please, help me." Yami's usually calm and sure voice was shaking. I sat straight up in bed.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"At my house." The line went dead.

 _Shit._ I had never heard him sound so scared. Something had to be wrong at Seto's. Throwing on clothes, I looked at the clock. 2:07 a.m. I raced out and hailed a cab, offering an extra $50 if he broke traffic laws. He did.

At Kaiba mansion, I ran up to the gate which was locked. I slammed the button, but no answer. Having no choice, I scaled the fence, dropping painfully on my ankle. Ignoring the pain, I rushed into the mansion, not bothering to knock.

I skidded to a stop, looking around. The living room was in a shambles. The coffee table was on its side, the glass top shattered. Books were scattered off the shelves on the floor. A brandy decanter was on its side, the brown liquid staining the carpet. The butler was no where to be seen. Suddenly, my eyes saw a crimson trail on the carpet. Gulping, I went over, getting on my knees. It smelled...bad...like iron. Gagging, I realized it was blood. Looking over, I saw that the trail dripped up the stairs. I tentatively started following the trail.

At the top of the stairs, all the doors were shut down the long hallway. I rushed to Yami's door, cautiously opening it as a feeling of dread consumed me. No one was there. I searched the room and his bathroom, but found noone. I should have called out, but I was scared. Stepping back out, I looked to see if there was a blood trail. In my haste, I forgot to follow the trail and instead went to where I thought Yami would be. The trail instead led to the second door on the left. That was Joey's door.

I cautiously opened the door...and immediately froze at what I saw. Joey was sitting there, covered in blood, holding Seto's limp body. "Joey!" I managed out.

Joey jerked his head up as his right hand brought a gun aimed at my face. I raised both arms slowly to show I meant no harm. As Joey saw me, he lowered the gun and broke down sobbing.

"Joey, where's Yami?" I asked.

Joey pointed the gun at the connecting bathroom, unable to speak. I surreptitiously felt for a pulse on Seto. I felt it, faint but there. "He's alive." I whispered to Joey as I went to find Yami. I rushed to the bathroom, carefully opening it as I didn't know what I was walking into. The blood rushed from my face as I saw Yami crumpled on the ground, blood pooling around him. I rushed over to him. "Yami?" I croaked out.

One crimson eye opened; the other was puffy and swollen shut. A large cut was over his right eye, a steady rivulet of blood down his face. His lip was busted open, blood leaking from the corners of his mouth. His face was a battered mess. "Yu...yugi?" He managed to whisper.

Relief flooded through me as I pulled out my phone, dialing 911. "Yes, I'm here." I whispered as I told the nice dispatcher that at least three were hurt and that we needed police and an ambulance. Hanging up the phone, I looked around for towels to help the bleeding. Finding some, I tried to wipe up Yami's face. With a whispered, "I'll be back," I went out, taking towels to help Joey.

After giving him some, I went back to Yami. Crouching in front of my love, I started looking him over. "Where are you hurt?" Moaning, Yami just laid his head on my shoulder, slumping forward. I saw him holding his side, and held a towel there, too...just in case.

About then, I heard people rushing in. "In here too." I yelled. Suddenly, paramedics were in the room, pulling me away from Yami. I didn't want to, but I knew they could help him better than me. I stood back, keeping Yami in my eyesight. They were looking him over and loading him on a gurney. Swallowing my fear, I waited until they took him before I followed them out.

Police were swarming the area. Joey and Seto were gone. I trotted after the paramedics, crawling in the ambulance they put Yami in. The ride to the hospital was agonizing. They worked on him. I felt so helpless, there was nothing I could do. Reaching out, I grabbed his hand, squeezing it comfortingly. I don't know if that was for him or me. He didn't squeeze back.

Once at the hospital, they whisked him off and asked me a bunch of questions about him. Some I knew, others I didn't. I answered to the best of my ability. I then went to the waiting room. Pulling out my phone, I texted Bakura and Ryou. I asked them to text Serenity. Within ten minutes, they were there, saying Serenity was on her way.

Bakura immediately pulled out a cigarette. Ryou tapped him gently on the shoulder. Frowning, he stuck it behind his ear. Grumbling about "no good pansy ass activists need to mind their fucking business" he informed us he was going in search of coffee. After he left, Ryou came and sat down, hugging me.

"What the hell happened?" I asked Ryou, trying not to break down. Ryou shrugged helplessly, continuing to hug me. I mean, I knew he didn't know, but...damnit, I was angry. About then, a police officer came up to me and starting asking me questions. I answered to the best of my recollection. I also saw Serenity come in. After what seemed like hours, Bakura came back with three drinks and the police left. Bakura handed me a coffee and Ryou, judging from the tea label hanging by a string out of the cup, tea.

None of us said anything for the longest time. Serenity came up, crying, and asked what happened. I told her what I knew. She sat across from me, silent. She let out a sigh of relief when I said Joey was still coherent and held a gun on me.

Suddenly, there came a doctor calling my name. Standing, I went over. I didn't see Ryou follow me, but he was there, standing next to me. I don't remember much of what the doctor said, except that Yami was alive, he wasn't "out of the woods" and "the next twenty four hours are critical." Ryou was with me. I'd ask him later what I missed.

The doctor told me I could go see Yami. I went quickly to his room. He lay in that white bed, bruises forming ugly purple patterns on his beautiful face. He had a long bandage above his eye. Walking up, I quietly sat down next to him and held his hand. He didn't move or say anything. Laying my head down, I started praying with all my might. The next twenty four hours were going to be hell.


	28. Confessions of a Tortured Soul

My neck hurt. I looked up, lifting my aching neck. Yami was still asleep. I could have sworn I heard a noise. Looking around, I saw Seto with his back to Yami, looking out the window. He was talking, but because my neck had been barking at me, I hadn't noticed. Now his voice was breaking through my foggy consciousness.

"I didn't know how to tell you. I mean, I'm older, I have been the one to take care of you and Mokie. I...I should have told you."

Seto's voice was full of emotion. He must have thought I was asleep, that would be the only reason I could think of why he would be baring his soul with me in the room. I saw him move, so I laid back down they way I was, so he wouldn't know I was awake.

"By the time I realized how deep I was in, it was too late. But I can swear to you, I never, never, expected it to go this way."

What the hell was he talking about? He didn't have any bandages that I could see, but Joey was covered in blood when I came in the house and Seto was unconscious. Curiouser and curiouser...

I heard movement, I guess Seto had turned around and was moving in the room. I felt movement on the bed; my guess was that Seto had grabbed Yami's hand.

"I never meant for you to get hurt. I ... I wasn't thinking..." there was a short bark of self deprecating laughter "...I know, sounds stupid, right? But...I have made reserv... " About them, that baritone voice I love hit my ears.

"I know, Seto." His voice was raspy, but it meant he was alive! I wanted to squeeze his hand, but I didn't want to interrupt their moment.

"I...I'm sorry." I heard the tears in Seto's voice.

"I love you, Seto. I know you would never harm me intentionally. But you need help."

The resignation was palpable in the brunette's voice. "I know. I have made a reservation at Maison D'aide. I leave tomorrow."

"Good." I could feel the relief in Yami's voice as I heard another voice as the door opened.

"Hey Yam' I was jus...oh, I will leave ya two alone." I winced at the pain in Joey's voice.

"No, Joey, let me explain..." Seto started; I heard the door shut, then heard a flurry of steps. The door opened and shut, and then I felt fingers in my hair.

"You can look up now, Aibou. They are gone." Well. Shit. I was caught. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I gingerly lifted my head. Seeing Yami awake was the best sight I had seen. Smiling, I reached up, gingerly touching Yami's face.

"How are you?" I studied his battered face.

"Sore." Yami admitted.

I nodded, saying nothing for awhile, just laying my head on him, looking at him, happy he was alive. He smiled down at me, grabbing my hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing it gently. "Thank you for coming, Aibou." he whispered after a few minutes.

"I would go anywhere for you." I admitted truthfully. We sat in comfortable silence, me sitting up and stretching my neck and shoulders. I suddenly realized I needed the restroom. Detangling myself, I went and used the facilities. Coming back, I couldn't help it any longer.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting down and staring up at Yami quizzically as my neck and shoulders still hurt from my unusual sleeping arrangements.

Yami sighed, his beautiful eyes closing in exhaustion.

"If you don't want to tell me, I understand." He looked so vulnerable, I didn't want to cause him any more harm.

"No. You deserve to know." Yami opened his eyes, staring straight at me. "Seto is addicted to adderall, and he had a horrible reaction to withdrawal. When Joey confronted him, something in Seto snapped and he went...crazy." A cloud of emotion floated in front of Yami's eyes. Looking out the window, Yami took a deep breath. Blowing it out, he started again. "Looking back, I should have seen the signs...his lack of sleep, his focus on the multitude of tasks at hand, his loss of weight." Yami closed his eyes again, sighing deeply. "But, who wants to admit that to themselves? I just told myself that he was an exceptionally strong willed individual with an impeccable work ethic. Which he is..." Yami added quickly, "but what he was doing was just...superhuman." Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes.

I gently hugged him, my heart going out to him. "You can't blame yourself. You couldn't have known...none of us did. Seto is great at hiding things, he is so stoic after all." I felt Yami's chest as he started to sob. It felt like his chest was shaking so hard it would break his heart. Problem was, it was breaking mine, too.

()()()()()()

After it was known Yami was awake, all of his friends had to come in and see him...Joey, Bakura, and Ryou being the first three. They moved him from ICU to a regular room, and that is when Yami inherited a florist shop. Seriously, don't these girls know he is with me? Why do they keep sending him "get well flowers" like he is gonna fall over for them?

Seto was gone. I don't know if he made up with Joey or not, as no one said anything. I don't think Ryou and Bakura knew, and Yami and I didnt want to bring up a potentially sensitive topic. When the question was asked, Joey looked away as Yami said "business is taking him to France."

()()()()()()()

Finally, two weeks later, I was able to take Yami home. It was an excruciating two weeks. I was there with him all the time when I wasn't in school, or running home to take a quick shower and change clothes. I slept at the hospital, brought him his homework, and basically never left his side.

Taking him home that day, I giggled as we got in the limo. Seto may be in France, but his instructions were for the staff to take care of us. Maybe it was guilt, maybe Seto wasn't such a bad guy after all. I don't know.

"Why the giggle, Aibou?" Yami asked, eyeing me quizzically.

"I have a surprise for you." Fishing in my pocket, I found what I was looking for. Gripping it in my fist, I leaned on Yami.

"I hate surprises." grumbled Yami good naturedly. The car pulled up at its destination, and the door was opened. Getting out, Yami looked around, confused. "Why are we at the school?" he asked.

"You'll see." I grinned, leading him inside, back to the classroom we had detention in so long ago. Opening the door, Yami gasped. There were candles everywhere, and rose petals. There were hearts and intricate drawings with our names intermingled on the white board. Ryou did a perfect job.

Smiling, I turned and got on one knee. "Yami, this is where we met, so I thought it was fitting to do this here. I want you to be my forever. I want you to be the first face I see in the morning and the last face I see at night. I can't imagine anyone else I would rather be with. There may be better than me out there, but I can promise you, no one will love you more than me. Will you marry me?"


	29. Night of Surprises

I sat there, waiting for what seemed forever. Finally, Yami nodded his head, "Aibou, there is nobody better than you. Of course I will marry you." I grinned big, slipping the ring on his finger and grabbing him in a big hug. Suddenly, I heard clapping and congratulations. Ryou held up a tablet with Seto's face on it, having a bit more color to it than before. He gave a rare smile.

"Congratulations, Cousin." Seto stated. Yami smiled, talking to Seto for a few minutes as we all mingled. Seto was then told it was time for his group meeting from a disembodied voice, so he switched off the connection. As we all milled out of the school, I grabbed Yami's hand, leading him to the limo, and then back to the shop.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I confirmed that Yami wanted to live with me, and so he moved in again, but this time, we both moved in together in the master bedroom. I had never moved in there after Gramps and Mom died. It was kind of a fresh start with a tie to the past. I have to admit, I was happy waking up, seeing that beautiful face next to me. Waking up the next morning after the proposal, he smiled at me. "Good morning, Aibou. We better get ready for school."

I nodded, getting up. Getting dressed, I went down and got two cups of coffee ready to go. When Yami came down, I handed him a travel mug. He smiled at me, taking a sip. Yes, I made it just how he liked. I pay attention.

When getting to school, Yami was the center of attention, everyone welcoming him back. Serenity came up, giving him a big hug. "Oh my gosh, we were all so worried! Especially, Yugi. I mean, he couldn't even enjoy his birthday or go to Prom because he was so worried about you!"

Seriously, I wanted to fucking kill Serenity right then. I hadn't mentioned it to Yami, because I didn't want to make him feel bad. Yami froze, as Serenity ran off as the bell rang after another hug. Turning to look at me he frowned. "Birthday? Prom?"

I dug my toe into the ground. "Well...you were sick, I didn't want to bother you. Come on, let's get to class." Yami followed, but he was not happy. I felt bad, but I mean, neither of those things were important compared to him getting better.

School went pretty well. Joey was quiet at lunch, and it was odd to not have Seto there. No one said anything, and Joey didn't look good. Because Seto wasn't there or because they weren't together...or hell, even both, I still didn't know.

I avoided Yami til that night...when we went home, I went in to start making dinner. Yami came in a bit later, behind me, putting his head on my shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me, Aibou?" He whispered, asking sadly.

"Because it wasn't important. You getting better was," I admitted, scooping the chicken onto plates and setting a baked potato by each, with a side of broccoli. I turned, smiling, and handing him a plate. His beautiful face was upset.

"Yes, it was important. I missed your eighteenth birthday, and I missed our Junior Prom. I will not miss your nineteenth, nor our Senior Prom," he promised me.

"Hey, you're here, safe, with me. There will be plenty more birthdays...and besides, prom is just a silly dance." I bent over, pecking his lips as I sat down. Yami frowned, but got out some iced tea for us both. Sitting down, he ate in silence.

Yami didn't mention the prom or my birthday after that. I quickly forgot about it, as the next couple of weeks were busy for us, as finals were coming up, so the teachers were doing their thing of "let's shove all the info we can down the students' throats so they lose their damn minds." Really, didn't they remember what it was like to be a teen?

On top of that, I had to keep the shop open. I needed money, so the best way was with the shop. I opened it after school, 4-9 in the evenings on Monday through Friday, 9 a.m. to 5 p.m. on Saturday, and noon until 4 p.m. on Sunday. Business was pretty good. At least I could do homework when their weren't customers. I was going to open it 9 a.m. to 9 p.m. during the summer months to try to stock up on some money. Yami wanted to help, and who was I to say no?

Finally, the last final was done, the last bell rang, and we were free for the summer. Walking out into the summer sun, I smiled, turning to Yami and the group. "Let's celebrate!" I said. The group readily agreed. we agreed to meet at Hidden Sins around 9 that night. Going home, I went and took a shower, freshening up, slipping on my black pants, boots, and a black fishnet shirt. Smudging some more kohl under my eyes, I slipped on a couple black leather cuffs. Smoothing my hair, I turned as Yami let out a wolf whistle.

I admit, I blushed. Whether from him wolf whistling at me or from his appearance, I just don't know. He was standing in a pair of faded jeans that left little to the imagination, as well as a white vee neck. Damn, he looked good...like a devil in white. "Ready to go?" I asked. Yami nodded.

Walking into Hidden Sins, I smiled. I hadn't been here in awhile. I waved to Fi, who smiled and waved. Seems she was talking to someone, and I didn't want to bother her. I had kept her updated on Yami's progress through Facebook, and she knew we had finals. Looking around, I found the group at the table. Joey was still looking glum, and Seto hadn't come back from France. As music started to play, we all started to drink. Suddenly, Yami picked up his phone and texted something, his face washed in the backlight, as the lighting had gotten low.

"You okay?" I asked him. He turned, smiling at me.

"Yep. Gotta go piss. Be right back." He got up. I went up to the bar and got a couple more beers for us.

"He's better, yeah?" Fi asked kindly.

"Yep!" I smiled, happy again. I mean, I still felt bad for Joey, but I was happy for myself. Putting the beer on our tab, I took the bucket back to the table. About then I heard the band stop their song and say that the next was a very special dedication; I felt a tap on my shoulder. Looking up, it was Yami.

"Dance with me?" He asked. I nodded, taking his hand.

The music was slow. Yami leaned over, whispering in my ear, "This song is important."

"This song is dedicated to Yugi, from Yami. He's so very sorry about Prom and your birthday." The guitarist said as they strummed the first chords. I gasped, looking up.

"I'm sorry, Aibou." I opened my mouth to say something, but Yami kissed me gently as the song started.

 _It still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss  
It's getting better baby  
No one can better this  
Still holding on  
You're still the one  
First time our eyes met  
Same feeling I get  
Only feels much stronger  
I want to love you longer  
Do you still turn the fire on?_

 _So if you're feeling lonely, don't  
You're the only one I'll ever want  
I only want to make it good  
So if I love you, a little more than I should_

 _Please forgive me, I know not what I do  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me, if I need you like I do  
Please believe me, every word I say is true  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

I looked at him. "I love you so much."

He smiled at me, handing my a small box. "Happy birthday, Aibou, even though it's belated." I closed my eyes, leaning against him, still dancing, holding the box.

 _Still feels like our best times are together  
Feels like the first touch  
We're still getting closer baby  
Can't get closer enough  
Still holding on  
You're still number one  
I remember the smell of your skin  
I remember everything  
I remember all your moves  
I remember you yeah  
I remember the nights, you know I still do_

 _So if you're feeling lonely, don't  
You're the only one I'll ever want  
I only want to make it good  
So if I love you a little more than I should_

 _Please forgive me, I know not what I do  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me, if I need you like I do  
Please believe me, every word I say is true  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

"Are you going to open the box?" Yami chided me, a sweet smile on that face I loved so much. I smiled, nodding, and opened it. I gasped. Inside was an ornate wooden box, my name etched in the cherry wood. Opening it, there were many small scrolls, each tied with a small amethyst ribbon. I looked up at him.

"Each of those has something about you I love written on them." Yami admitted. "The color of the ribbon reminds me of your eyes." He kissed my nose. I couldn't help it, I teared up.

 _The one thing I'm sure of  
Is the way we make love  
The one thing I depend on  
Is for us to stay strong  
With every word and every breath I'm praying  
That's why I'm saying,_

 _Please forgive me, I know not what I do  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me, if I need you like I do  
Babe believe it, every word I say is true  
Please forgive me, if I can't stop loving you  
No, believe me, I don't know what I do  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

 _I can't stop, loving you_

As the song ended, I sat down, wiping my eyes. I put the box carefully on the table. I'd look at the scrolls later, so as not to mess up the notes. I leaned my head on Yami, at peace with this wonderful night.

The band announced that they were taking a break. Everyone chatted, and we waived Sienna and Mae over when they came in. As we all talked, I realized I had missed this so much. The band got back up on the stage around twenty or thirty minutes later, talking about their second set. Suddenly, they asked for Joey to come to the stage. He looked confused, but he did.

"This song's for you, buddy." Duke said, strumming the guitar.

 _What have I got to do to make you love me_

Yami poked my shoulder, and I saw Seto walk up to Joey on the stage.

 _What have I got to do to make you care  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
And I wake to find that you're not there_

Seto knelt down in front of Joey, his head bowed. Joey looked shocked...and his face was wet.

 _What do I do to make you want me  
What have I got to do to be heard  
What do I say when it's all over  
And sorry seems to be the hardest word_

Seto looked up, grabbing Joey's hands.

 _It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation  
And it's getting more and more absurd  
It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over  
Oh it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word_

Seto stood, letting go of Joey's hands. He simply looked at Joey, who looked at him.

 _What do I do to make you love me  
What have I got to do to be heard  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
What have I got to do  
What have I got to do  
When sorry seems to be the hardest word_

"I'm sorry, Joey. More than you can imagine." Seto whispered, but everyone could hear as the bar went silent. "Can you forgive me?"

Holy shit. Tonight was definitely a night of surprises.


	30. The Biggest Mistake

"Um, Yugi...I just found this paper." Yami said. Yami sounded worried.

I sneezed from all the dust, looking up at Yami. Yami decided that we should clean out the attic. He handed some papers to me. Before I could look at them, I heard "Yo, guys, where ya at?"

"Up here!" I called to Joey's voice. I heard two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs. Looking up, I saw Joey and Seto come in. Yup, Joey forgave Seto. Duuuuuh. "Hey guys, how is it going?"

It had been about a month since the night at Hidden Sins. I know that Seto was still going to intensive outpatient therapy. But I was glad to see that Seto and Joey were doing well. I could still sense some tension, but I knew they'd work through it in time. Both loved each other too much and both were too stubborn not to succeed at what they set their minds to.

I didn't want to go back to school in about a month, but I knew I had to, and at least then I could move on after graduation. "Um...Yugi?" Yami drew my attention to the paper again. "I found this, and I think it's important."

I frowned, but looked at the paper. "It's my birth certificate. So what?" I asked.

"Would you look at it, please? Look at your biographical information." I shook my head, but looked. Mutou, Yugi. Male. 1999-04-25.

"Okay, so?" I looked up at Yami. Suddenly my head snapped down. _Wait...1999? That would mean...I was 19 years old? What the fuck?_ I snapped my head back up. "This has to be a typographical error." I said. Yami just looked at me.

Getting up, my head was spinning. Seto made a phone call. "The limo is waiting." He offered.

Nodding, I went downstairs, Yami on my heels.

()()()()()()

Six hours later, I was walking out of the hospital. No, it's true. I'm nineteen years old. I've had a year of my teenage life ripped from me. And what did the hospital have to say? "Sorry, that's the accurate date. Your parents must have made a mistake." A mistake? A MISTAKE? This is The. Biggest. Mistake. in the history of mistakes. How could my mom screw up my age by A WHOLE YEAR?

I don't know what to feel. Now I'm like, a year older than Yami, when he was originally older than me. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm almost an adult. I'm 19 fucking years old and just now about to start my senior year of high school. This is The Biggest Mistake in the _history_ of mistakes. I'm angry. I'm pissed. I'm...I don't know what I am.

None of the others said anything on the way home. Leaving me to my thoughts, I guess. Upon getting home, Yami got out with me. I heard Seto and Joey say something about seeing us tomorrow.

My phone buzzed again. _You didn't deliver._ I got pissed. That number again! I was done. I called it. The gruff voice I recognized was on the other line. "You didn't deliver." Zorc said.

"Yep. You're right. I didn't fucking deliver. What, I don't fucking know. But, nope, I didn't deliver. And you know what, I don't give a fuck. You want to fight me, then come the fuck over. You know where I live. Otherwise, leave me the fuck alone." I hung up the phone. I was too old for this shit.

()()()()()

I didn't hear from Zorc the rest of the summer. Joey and Seto made progress and had a rather healthy relationship by the time school started. Yami and I decided that we'd keep my age quiet, just letting people think what they wanted.

I quit seeing Tea. I'm in a good place. I may go back if I ever get bad...but not now. She and I keep in contact, as friends. She's happy for me. Anzu moved to South Africa. No one cared.

We set a date for the wedding. It's going to be in July, so no school, no college, and plenty of time to go on a honeymoon. I'll be twenty and Yami will be 19. Seto is taking care of the honeymoon. He won't tell me nor Yami where he is sending us. As long as I'm with Yami, I don't care though.

Ryou and Bakura finally got engaged...well, they got engaged fifteen minutes before they eloped. But they are happy, and that's all I could want for my friends.

I got to go to Prom with Yami and he didn't forget my birthday this year. We had a picnic behind a waterfall. It was perfect.

Well, I'm not a teenager anymore. Guess I don't need this diary, either. I'll put it up in the attic, to look back at later and remember when I was a teenage starfish.


End file.
